Love in Design
by Sarbearplace
Summary: Selene still shocked and depressed after she loses all hope of happiness and love from events of her past has gone mute. Having to move into the middle of nowhere with her Aunt Fae and her cousin; Selene soon meets a handsome clothing shop keeper who helps bring her out of her slump learning to love again. W.I.P. -Update: Chapter 30 & 31 Out!-
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** _A glimpse of you_

I felt numb. This was my fault and it wasn't fair; I was sitting in a police precinct listening to an officer tell me what was going to happen now.

"We're putting you on the bus now; when you get to your aunts she's supposed to give us a call to inform us you made it safely. Do you understand?" His voice was filled with concern but that didn't distract from his already authoritative voice. I was fiddling with my thumbs and watching the ground.

"Do you understand? You are to go straight to your aunts, no detours. Think you can handle that?" I slowly lifted my head to look at the officer and he gave me a sad smile, I gave him a slight nod and he grabbed my arm leading me to a greyhound bus, my duffle bag in his other hand. He released my arm to put my bag on the bus and quickly came back over to me putting a hand on one of my shoulders, trying to get me to look at him; I looked up at him apathetically.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo." He squeezed my shoulder slightly and led me onto the bus, I sat in the middle and looked out the window at him, and I saw so much pity on his face that I had to avert his gaze. I stared at the road as it moved behind us little by little. I pulled the hood of my purple hoodie up over my head, it had started to rain; I looked to the sky, the rain came down harder as if sensing all my sorrow.

"Hey Kid! I have a schedule to keep you know?" I looked to the bus driver, he looked irritated, I didn't blame him, but as soon as he saw my face his expression changed to that of the officer…more pity. I stood slowly, this was the last stop and I was the only one left on the bus. I saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Amoris.' As soon as I got off the bus thunder blared from the sky, making me look up once more. I thought I'd cried all my tears, yet now that I was here I realized I hadn't, I sat down on my overstuffed duffle bag and pulled my knees closer, hugging myself as a big flood of tears once more escaped my swollen eyes. I felt numb. I'd lost everyone I ever cared about and exiled to nowhere.

I was supposed to be staying with my aunt but I didn't have the strength to pick myself up and walk to her house. I was trembling all over, violently shaking as wave after wave of tears were pooled from my eyes; today was supposed to be a good day. My sobs were drowned out by the pouring rain, I couldn't move: I was cold, lonely, lost, and even more so I was sad; I let out a scoff between sobs. 'Happy Birthday to me' I thought bitterly getting lost in my woe.

**Leigh's P.O.V.:**

Today had been too gloomy a day; usually Amoris was bright and welcoming, but today rain came down from the sky with an angry force, there was even thunder booming overhead; which likely meant there was a very sad soul in the world nearby. I was checking inventory for the shop but I couldn't concentrate, rain always made my mood fall a slight bit. I was bringing boxes from the back to check them into the registry; plus I still had to fix a few dresses that customers brought in today. I was exhausted, I had so much work to do and this weather was ridiculous! I leaned over the counter and let out a deep sigh, my head hurt immensely. I looked over my inventory list and started to punch in the numbers of the day when I looked up only for a moment and saw the girl with the sad soul.

I couldn't see her face; her long black and white hair was covering her like a veil beneath her purple hoodie. She held herself tightly but it was obvious she was crying, her body was shaking with each new sob, she was probably also very cold. I felt sad looking at her, I could already sense her pain, and it hurt to watch such sadness, I dared myself to look away from this fallen spirit but I found myself transfixed with her.

I shook my head which only made it hurt worse, I needed to get back to work and focus! I slouched over the counter with my head in my hands, my eyes no longer registering the words on the inventory sheet, I let out yet another long drawn out sigh and blinked a few times now fully aware of how heavy my eyelids were; there was no way I was finishing my work tonight. I looked out at the girl in the rain again, she was now looking up at the sky letting the rain wash away her tears; she took a deep sigh and struggled to rise from sitting on her black duffle bag, her movements were rugged and clumsy.

When the girl finally gained her balance on her own two feet she let out another long sigh as if telling herself to hold on a little longer; she looked around her: observing her surroundings, her tribulation still discernible on her face. I wanted to ask her a numerous amount of questions about who she was, where she came from and why was she here, I wanted to ask her if I could help in any way or just comfort her as best as possible; I longed to ask her why she was sad…but mostly I just wanted to make her pain go away.

I was so capable of going to her and asking her these questions and I truly desired to do just that, but I didn't…I couldn't; I wasn't the type of person to confront beautiful girls I didn't know and comfort them, I wasn't the type of person who really knew much about girls at all, it wasn't that I didn't try, I was just always too shy and flustered I could never get my words right. I sighed; I've been doing that a lot lately mostly due to stress I suppose. I glanced out the window once more and as soon as I did her eyes met mine, a sudden glance that ran shivers down my spine, not out of anything bad… yet I still didn't understand this feeling growing deep inside me, pulling at my very core.

Her crystal blue eyes bore into mine, engraving her into my mind, heart and soul; she was a beautiful fallen angel. Her gaze slowly crept away from mine leaving me feeling a strong sense of loss; she grabbed her duffle bag and shuffled away. I let my head fall into my crossed arms over the counter, why had I had those feelings for a stranger? Better yet what were those feelings? And what did they mean exactly? I let out my final sigh of the night and found myself drifting into a daze about a crystal blue eyed angel…and I couldn't help but feel a strong pang of guilt as I did.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _Arrival_

It hurt….knowing I'd never see their faces again…I let out a long drawn out sigh as I sluggishly walked up the steps to my new home…I heard rustling on the other side of the door; they were frantic movements, worried movements…it matched their voices. That's when the door opened and I saw her…she made me want to weep even more at how obviously beautiful she was compared to myself. She was beautiful through and through; she had long gorgeous silver hair with golden eyes that made every part of her more vibrant…Her modelesque figure fitted into a slim Victorian styled dress that made her figure pop…yes…she was goddess among man, woman and children.

"Sellie! Oh my gosh, we've been so worried about you! Where have you been!?" The silver haired beauty exclaimed as she pulled me into a lightning tight hug that I still was unable to feel, either because I really was numb from my core to outside, or because the pouring rain had literally made me too cold and numb to feel a simple sign of affection…affection I didn't really want.

"Come let's get you inside you're all wet!" The goddess spoke with kind soft words, her voice like a lullaby sweetly singing someone to sleep, trying to erase all bad thoughts from their mind…that's just the way she was; sweet and innocent.

"You must be freezing!" She said getting a bunch of towels from the bathroom and quickly coming back and wrapping me in one, she massaged my arms trying to dry me off while I just stood there unyielding as she tried to take care of me.

"Rosa, oh thank goodness you found her!" A beautiful woman with bright cherry fire hair walked out of the hall with a phone in her hand and a newly relieved expression on her face. "Sellie, oh baby girl I'm so sorry." She said rushing over and wrapping her arms around me and kissing my forehead with such sincerity it almost made me sick. My cousin Rosalya walked me into the bathroom and started gently taking off my wet clothes.

"You're going to catch pneumonia if you stay in these." She informed as she stripped away the last of my clothing as well as my shoes and socks; I stood there…looking lifelessly into the mirror at mine and Rosa's reflection, I could have scoffed…but I hadn't, I couldn't….after all I was numb. I looked as a Goddess so pure and beautiful dried my pale in comparison body with a towel. Rosa looked at me in the mirror and smiled sadly.

"Look at how beautiful you are." She said sincerely and I almost scoffed, was she patronizing me? Perhaps. Rosa brushed my long raven black hair with snow white streaks getting all the knots and tangles out of my very wet hair; Looking at my reflection, I noticed I almost resembled Rogue from the X-men, except I had whiter hair; white on the tips on the ends of my hair…white on my bangs that hang to my right… and one solid white streak that went down the left side of my hair. My once vivid blue eyes now pale and lacking the spark I'd once noticed in them, they lacked conviction.

That's when I noticed my locket was missing, my beautiful silver oval pendant that contained the last of my family…the last real proof that I had had one once. "M-M-M-M-My L-L-L-L-Locket" I stuttered out with much difficulty. "I-I-I-It's G-G-G-Gone!" I finished trying to open my lungs to talk but they felt frozen over, numbed, making it difficult to voice my thoughts. Rosalya looked at me then down at my neck and a look of sadness washed over her face before she returned a smile onto her beautiful features.

"We'll find it tomorrow! I promise, but it's too late tonight and it's raining like crazy and you need to get warmed up or as I said you'll get pneumonia, your fingers are already turning blue, so come on let's get in the warm bath and get you nice and warm, Mom is making us hot cocoa right now for afterwards, but I promise we'll find your locket tomorrow, okay?" she said urging me into the hot bathtub, I didn't feel them, but as I kept looking at my bare neck in the mirror I noticed I had tears falling from my eyes.

I wanted to protest, I wanted to fight with all my power against her, to get up and run back out into the pouring rain just to find that one memento that meant more than anything to me now, but I was weak…I was weak and so very pathetic right now…As I got into the bath I realized how cold I actually was, but I didn't care, I didn't care anymore, the only thing I cared about….was missing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _The Missing Locket_

The next day Rosalya said I needed new clothes, because that always made her feel better and it had used to make me feel better as well…but now it seemed so superficial that it made me sick…to think that clothing could make up for what I'd lost…Reflexively my hand shot up to my barren neck where my locket used to reside…Rosa had promised to help me find my locket today, but I wasn't so sure we'd find it...

"Oh you haven't met my boyfriend yet have you?" Rosa said as an afterthought, I just let my expressionless eyes bore into her. "Well you have to meet him, he's great! You'll love him! And maybe he'll know who has your locket!" she said perking up slightly hoping that the mention of my locket would make me happy, in truth…it didn't, I didn't believe I'd get my locket back but part of me still had hope that I'd get it back, to have that one sense of home with me now that mine was gone.

Rosa led me to the bus stop and she looked around for the silver locket before a small pout was visible on her fine features indicating that the locket wasn't there. I closed my eyes and let my disappointment wash over me before Rosa took my hand and she led me towards a store…the same store where I saw those vivid grey eyes that had reached the very core of my existence, the same eyes that I had to have imagined.

Once inside the store I drifted apart from her and looked at some of the clothing racks that had beautiful Victorian dresses, even the one Rosa was wearing, this must be her favorite clothing store…or the only clothing store in town…Rosa had gone into the back to get the owner, she must be really close with them to get access into the back.

She came out with a tall, dark and incredibly handsome guy that couldn't be much older than us, if I was still interested in dating or guys in general I might have had a crush on him in another life. He had short dark raven black hair that went down both lengths of his face but was in a stylish due in the back; he was carrying boxes of clothes and looking at Rosa so I hadn't gotten a good look at his face, he was wearing Victorian styled clothing as well…it suited him.

Once he'd put the boxes down he started scanning the clothing shop and once his eyes landed on mine, I felt a jolt of electricity flow through my veins…it was the same dark grey eyes that I'd seen the night before…which meant that it hadn't been a dream or an illusion…it had been so very real and that almost frightened me…

**Leigh's P.O.V.:**

When the jingle of the entrance rang out, I grabbed the boxes I needed to take to the front to work on, my mind still couldn't get that girl out of it, my thoughts needed to be swamped with work not girls I wish I could make feel better… I let out another sigh, I couldn't seem to do anything right today, I kept tripping over my own two feet, dropping supplies I needed, messing up on paperwork…clouded, that's what my mind was today.

When two hands covered my eyes that didn't help any as it surprised me, I stopped mid step and heard the familiar voice and another pang of guilt hit me. "Guess who!" she said cheerfully making me smile slightly. I turned around to see silver hair and golden eyes and smiled at the one girl who meant the world to me.

"Good Morning." I greeted happily and she leaned in pecking my lips with her own.

"I hope you're not working too hard handsome!" she said cheerfully and I chuckled shaking my head slightly as I released another sigh.

"Honestly I can't seem to focus today." He said, but he wouldn't tell Rosa why, he couldn't….she meant far too much to him to hurt her by telling her he had thoughts of another girl clouding his mind….a girl he didn't even know…heck he was probably imagining the whole thing anyway! '_Great a dream girl that's worse Leigh!' _He scolded his inner thoughts before smiling a sheepish smile at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well maybe you [i]are[/i] working too hard then ! Hmmm!" she said poking his arm before following him out to the front. "Oh hey my cousin is here, I want you to meet her!" Rosa said and I simply nodded as I put the boxes down and looked around the store until I saw them….the crystal blue eyes that had been haunting my mind since I'd seen them. I cleared my throat several times and took a deep breath hoping Rosa wouldn't notice…she hadn't, instead she'd gone over to her [i]cousin[/i] and brought her towards the front.

"Okay so Sellie this is my boyfriend Leigh, Leigh this is my cousin Selene!" she said happily and I smiled giving a curt nod before busying myself with the fabric in the box.

"Nice to meet you." I said awkwardly, trying not to show my nervousness. The girl…[i]Selene[/i] simply looked down at her hands and it made me sad to watch…I still felt like asking those questions, felt like hugging the girl to make her pain go away, instead I just ran my fingers through the fabric of a violet dress.

Rosalya hadn't said anything if she'd noticed my nervousness or had any mention of the awkwardness between mine and Selene's meeting. "Anyway! Leigh I was wondering, did anyone happen to bring in a silver oval locket with a rose encrusted on the front? It's really important to Sellie and it'd be awesome if you could help us!" she said sounding hopeful.

In fact I had known where the locket was…I'd seen it on my way home the night before, it was in the place…Selene had been before she left, I picked it up hoping that I'd have a chance to give it to the girl if I ever saw her again, but since it's a small town I kind of figured I'd see her again…I felt sheepish as I cleared my throat and reached behind the counter grabbing the locket…I hadn't opened it no matter how curious I'd been, I couldn't bring myself to look inside…to look into something that probably had an exponential value to the owner…

"Uh yeah I found it last night on my way home." I grabbed the locket and handed it to the Selene. "This is the locket you were talking about right?" I asked as she quickly grabbed it and opened it, she was quiet for a long moment before a shadow of a smile appeared on her lips and she nodded before closing the locket and putting it once again around her neck.

"T-T-T-Thank you…" she mumbled softly that I almost hadn't heard it, but Lysander often said I had the ears of a bat, which I often found interesting and untrue however if I did have such a skill I'm glad I could use it to hear such a soft voice such as Selene's, especially if she spoke words of gratitude.

"My pleasure." I said and looked to Rosalya trying to keep my focus away from the girl who had flooded my mind since the night before.

"Yeah Sellie is going to Sweet Amoris High! It's gonna be great!" Rosa said before giving her cousin a side hug. I smiled and sighed looking at my work. "Well I'll let you get back to work, I have to show Sellie the rest of the town. See you tonight!" she said and kissed my cheek before grabbing Selene's hand and exiting the shop. I slumped onto the counter and sighed again.

"What is wrong with you Leigh?" I said to myself before getting back to my work, wondering about my night with Rosalya, trying to keep all focus off of her cousin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _Welcome to Sweet Amoris_

After I got my locket back I felt safer, the only thing that bugged me was having to tour my new home…it felt like I was really getting rid of my past, a past I had loved so very much….sighing I squeezed my locket making sure it was still close to my heart before focusing back on what Rosa was saying.

"Anywayz Leigh is my best friend and I think once you get to know him you'll love him like I do! Oh and he makes the best clothes ever! He's like a genius when it comes to fashion, sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky!" she laughed and I sighed nodding. Leigh…it was a strange name, but it fit him so well…what was it about him that bugged me though, well okay bugged maybe wasn't the right word…but it sure did fit perfectly…Another sigh escaped my cracked lips before I looked back at Rosa.

"Oh and this is the dollar shop, you can get general supplies here and stuff and it's pretty much like a supermarket! It's awesome, although the guy who owns it is slightly creepy…but you didn't hear that from me!" she said pursing her lips in contemplation before smiling once again and looking at me with a soft expression. "I think you'll like it here in Amoris town, we've got a variety of people here, we've got all the things you need to survive, it may be small but it works for us! Only a short distance from everything you need!" she said happily when all of a sudden I bumped into somebody making me and the person I ran into fall backwards only she had two girls to catch her from falling completely.

"Watch it freak!" the blonde haired girl said and I simply looked up at her with uncaring eyes, obviously I wasn't the only one who hadn't been paying attention or we never would have bumped into each other…of course I didn't voice this, instead I just let the girl yell at me for being a pathetic idiot who couldn't watch where they were going, when she was done I sighed and Rosa helped me up.

"Leave her alone Amber, obviously you weren't paying attention to where you were going either." Rosa said and I mentally nodded to myself thanking her for being as smart as I was.

"And you, ugh honestly you need to watch who you hang out with, diseases like this are contagious! The more you hang out with them the more you become like them, I put up with you because your dating the guy who gives me my designer clothes but seriously if you hang out with her you'll end up in the dumps just like this freak!" the girl…Amber said with a snarky voice as she made a face that was supposed to express how right she was. I couldn't contain a yawn that was created by her nonsensical babbling but then again if it annoyed her more then let it be released.

"Is something boring to you freak!" Amber said stepping forward in a threatening manner, she only stood taller than me because the incredibly high heels she was wearing, otherwise she'd be a shorty.

"Leave her alone Amber! Just go home or go do whatever but leave us be." Rosa defended but Amber's glare stayed focused on me before she looked Rosalya over with disgust.

"What are you, her secretary or something, is she that dumb that she can't defend herself, not that she'd be able to do much." Amber and her friends laughed, I'd had enough I was annoyed by this blonde who thought she was all that and the anger I felt from losing everything I had decided to rear its ugly head, I clenched my first and hit her hard in the jaw, she fell backwards but this time her friends were unable to catch her; I turned to walk away as the girl fell to the cement probably getting her 'designer clothes' all dirty, who cared, she'd deserved what she'd gotten and anything else that came her way after all karma worked in mysterious ways and it's known as the mother of all b******.

"I can't believe you just hit Amber Rosewood! That was amazing!" Rosa squealed, I turned to look at her as if she was crazy, but she was just giggling at the thought of me hitting what was probably the town's biggest bully, I shook my head and a small smirk arose from my plain features but it was gone before anyone could see it.

Once back in the apartment Rosalya couldn't help but tell her mother what had happened, I rolled my eyes as I sat on my new bed in my new room and listened to my cousin and my aunt giggle about my recent endeavors. I looked around the barren room and sighed, eventually I'd have to make this homier…but why? [i]Because you don't have a home anymore…or rather this is your new home…get used to it.[/i] I thought to myself and sighed yet again, I seemed to be doing that a lot…obviously because I had a lot on my mind, or perhaps I was just tired…tired of the day's work, tired of living a life that seemed so pointless at the moment, eventually I'd find something…eventually…

I heard a knock at the door and slowly looked up to see my incredibly beautiful aunt with her sapphire eyes looking into me as she leaned against the door frame. "I heard what happened." She couldn't contain the serious face she had on anymore as her face broke out into a big smile and she chuckled some more. "I can't believe you hit Amoris's teen idol." She chuckled more.

"That's just bloody great my dear!" she said coming to sit next to me on the bed. "I want you to make friends here, granted I doubt Amber would have been one of them but now you'll get a rep as a bada**" she laughed patting my leg with her delicate touch.

Aunt Fae let out a sigh and smiled at me, patting my knee before getting up and heading out of my room but stopping just before and turned to me with a sincere smile. "Welcome to Sweet Amoris love." She said exiting my room and I looked down at my hands that played with my rose encrusted locket and smiled slightly.

**[b]Leigh's P.O.V.:[/b]**

I'd finally finished all my work for the day as I slumped down in my chair and let out a sigh as I looked over my progress of the day, I'd managed to keep Rosalya and her cousin out of my head long enough to get some actual work done. "Everything is set up for you and Rosa tonight." I jumped slightly and looked up to see my younger brother Lysander at the front counter. "Did I startle you?" he asked curiously quirking a brow with his hand just below his chin in his usual stance.

I let out a sigh and nodded. "I've been pretty out of it today, I can't seem to focus…" I said getting up and grabbing my coat before grabbing my keys and heading out of the shop, Lysander following behind me.

"Any idea why?" he asked as I closed up shop and I sighed again, I hate being so obviously distracted, but it couldn't be helped. "What's on your mind Leigh?" my brother asked, I looked up at him probably looking like a puppy that had just been kicked, he quirked his head to the side waiting for my reply.

"It's…" should I really tell my brother that I've been thinking of another girl besides Rosa? That would surely upset him but could I really keep this all bottled up? I let out another sigh and looked at my brother with sad eyes and my usual pristine posture now seemed slumped and improper. "I saw…" a crystal blue eyed angel…a broken crystal blue eyed angel that seemed to have broken a part of me since the day I saw those saddened eyes that captivated me. I felt like I was cheating on Rosa with an imagination that just wouldn't go away.

"You saw?" Lysander proclaimed making himself known, making me look up at him.

"Nothing, it had to have been my imagination." He said knowing Lysander wouldn't persist like most people which he was grateful for. Lys looked at me knowing there was more to my story but let it go as I knew he would.

"As you wish." He said simply and started walking towards home, I let out a sigh and shook my head slightly.

"Leigh!" I turned to see Rosalya coming towards me and I smiled, she was in a beautiful white dress that had gold lining that I'd made her for her birthday, she looked exquisite. "Hey handsome." She said coming to a stop at me and kissing my cheek and linking her arm with mine.

"Hello beautiful." I said clasping my hand with her and bringing it to my lips to kiss. "Ready?" I asked, I had planned a special night for her and me tonight to celebrate her winning fashion photograph for Amor Sucre Magazine.

"As always!" she said happily her eyes sparkling in the night light…she was far too beautiful for any girl to be, I was the luckiest guy to have someone so wonderful. I smiled and led her to where we had our second date, a beautiful candlelit diner by the ocean. "Ya know it really meant a lot to Sellie you finding her locket and all, I'm really glad you did." She said sincerely, I didn't want to talk about…[i]Sellie[/i], I wanted to focus on this night with my girlfriend, but I couldn't say no to discussing her cousin as it might come off as rude…plus I had to admit I was slightly curious about Selene as well…

"May I ask you something?" I asked instantly regretting it as I did, I shouldn't be using my girlfriend to get information about someone else, how disrespectful was I?

"Anything." She said and I let out another sigh, she looked at me curiously with those beautiful golden eyes of hers and I couldn't back out now, she could get me to say anything if she really wanted too.

"Selene…" I started wondering what to ask without sounding too curious or interested or rather disrespectful. "What's inside the locket that means so much to her?" I asked feeling at ease with the question I chose, it was a valid question, and something anyone would be curious about…right?

"Oh…" Rosa started looking down sadly, not her too, great what have I done!? "Well…her family, it's a picture of her with her family, her and her parents, two brothers and her sister with the inscription 'Forever we'll watch over you and keep you safe with love.' It's…it's really important to her cause family…family means everything to Selene." She said and knew there was something she wasn't telling me but didn't pry, how could I? When the saddened look on Rosa's face meant there was a terrible story behind her words...

"I see…I understand where she's coming from then." I said before kissing Rosa's hand again and smiling at her. "Now we were celebrating something." I said trying to sound smooth and change the subject, of course I think I came off more awkward than anything, I really had a problem with girls I liked…they always made me nervous…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _The_ _New Girl_

I awoke to the sound of chirping birds outside my window….great I lived in a fairy tale town, I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, I went over to my duffle bag and pulled out black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black hoodie to go over it; I put my hair into a lazy ponytail not bothering to brush it or care about what it looked like as long as it didn't get in my way I didn't care what was done with it.

"Sellie you ready?" I looked to Rosa who looked like a model in a short Victorian styled dress, cute designer boots, bracelets on her wrist, and her long silver hair brushed probably 5 times over as it looked soft as silk as it hung against her thin waist….gorgeous goddess strikes again.

I sighed and nodded, grabbing my I-pod and book bag that had managed to survive the fire…it smelt like ash still, reminding me more and more of what I'd lost but it was better to take it than my duffle bag. Once outside the breeze swept across me…I looked up to see that Amoris was going to be sunny today with slight chance of rain least from the gray clouds that hung above that was a good guess.

"I can't wait to hear what people are saying about you hitting Amber! That's just too funny!" Rosa said excitedly as she practically skipped down the road. I shrugged, I guess it's true what they say about small towns, news and gossip spreads like the plague…[i]lovely[/i].

As I walked onto school grounds I could feel people staring at me as I changed my song on my I-Pod to something more grunge, something more….Winged Skulls. I ignored the stares but Rosa couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head as she looked to me with a smirk before waving goodbye and heading to meet up with her friends. I sat on the steps of the school before someone kicked me in the back making me rush down the rest of the stairs and turn to see who my attacker was…none other than miss blond in the britches herself. I sighed and took an earplug out to listen to her rant.

"You gave me this! You wretch!" She said pointing to her bruised jaw that was very noticeable, I just shrugged and turned to walk away when she put her arm on my shoulder and spun me around again. "I don't think you understand freak, it means that I have to hurt you!" she said before snapping her fingers and her goons came over to me holding both my arms tightly, I didn't do anything but close my eyes and waited for my punch or slap to come. She got in a good punch and I could sense she was about to throw another one but it never came, I opened my sore eyes and noticed a tall mysterious guy holding up Amber's arm.

"Enough" he said before releasing Amber's hand and turning to the two girls holding me who released me as soon as his heterochromia gaze bore into them; I let my arms fall back to my sides as I looked up at the person who'd stopped the fight. Amber and her goons left after that but not before Amber stopped in front of me.

"This isn't over [i]new girl[/i]" she said before nudging her shoulder against mine harshly before she passed, I was so tempted to throw another punch at her but the guy with silver and black hair was right, enough was enough. I started to walk up the stairs passed the guy in Victorian style clothing…honestly what the heck was wrong with this town, was Victorian all they knew? I sighed whatever it suited the stranger as it suited the other people who wore similar stylings such as he.

"You should be more careful." He said as I passed him on the steps, I sighed and looked at him, my growing black eye starting to sting now that the shock had worn off. I didn't say anything to him, just nodded and headed up the stairs to find some guy I was supposed to meet on the student council. Once I get in the school I see a room labeled 'Student Council' and being the bright and shining student I am decided that's where I'm supposed to go to meet said student council student…I think to myself in a sarcastic tone rolling my eyes as I do so.

I knocked on the door to the student council room and when I heard a voice respond telling me I could enter I did. Once I stepped into the room light hit my face from outside the window stinking my sight but I tried to ignore it as I focused on the only male in the room. He was tall, blonde, and cleaned up very well with his white button up shirt and blue tie, he was an everyday golden boy with eyes to match the title.

"You must be Selene Arten." He said with undeniable displeasure in his voice, I shrugged and let him continue his information check. "You're a senior this year, with outstanding grades." He said more to himself in a monotone of a voice, what was his problem? I wondered, although he did remind me of someone….someone else that was blonde….oh great was he related to Barbie? If so that'd explain everything! The way he wouldn't look at me, the way he sounded displeased by my entire presence, yep would explain quite a bit.

Golden boy cleared his throat trying to put on a business like façade. "I'm Nathaniel Rosewood, your student council president, if you need anything you can come to me." He said but mumbled something under his breath sounding like 'I'd rather you not' but hey he was trying and didn't Rosa say something about Amber's last name being Rosewood? Great that did mean they were related, least I knew why he hated me right off the bat.

"Here is your class schedule, also it's mandatory to be in a school club here are the list of options you have. " He said handing me a clipboard with the clubs on them…I almost scoffed there were only three clubs available out of around twenty, such an awesome selection I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes before focusing once again back on….[i]Nathaniel[/i]. I held up the clipboard and pointed to art club, he looked at me skeptically as I did.

"Art club?" he asked and I nodded handing him back the clipboard, he nodded and wrote it down on my class schedule. "Okay art club is every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school, you'll to be there till 5:00PM each of those days." He informed as I clenched my jaw, he talked to me as if I was a stupid delinquent…granted nowadays I may come off as one…

"Here are some of your books, the rest you'll get in your classes, now you might want to get to class before you're late." He said mumbling something like 'if you care' afterwards, I shook my head appalled by his behavior, he didn't even know the whole story and yet….here he was blaming me for….okay maybe I was in the wrong, granted Amber had been verbally abusing me and I got sick of it, so I had a right to defend myself…granted it probably went too far but I regret nothing.

I turned to leave when he stopped me just short of the door. "And you'll do best to remember there is no fighting allowed at Sweet Amoris High." He said clearly displeased, I sighed opening the door and looked at him.

"T-T-Tell that t-t-to your s-s-s-sister" I said leaving the room and slamming the door behind me and walking with a fast pace to my first class when I ran into someone yet again…[i]Great[/i].


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**_The red headed rebel _

"Watch where you're going, what are you blind or something, Jesus." He said straightening himself out from the collision, I sighed and picked up the books and schedule I'd dropped before looking at the cherry haired boy, who looked and seemed to act like a rebel. A shadow of a smile appeared on my face when I saw he liked Winged Skulls, but the smile quickly vanished. "What're you smiling at?" he said petulantly that it made me shrug and not bother, I started to walk away but he followed me, I sighed and turned around waiting for him to say something.

"What are you mute or something?" The ginger haired boy said, obviously he was one who was used to snarky remarks. I shook my head no and turned to walk away again, he continued to follow. "If you're not mute why won't you talk?" he asked curiously making me stop in my tracks…why wouldn't I talk? Simple, there was nothing I wished to talk about.

I sighed and turned to him, opening my locket to show my family picture. He quirked his brow. "You won't talk because of your family?" he asked disbelieve eminent in his tone. I shrugged and nodded before turning to walk away yet again. "Why?" he asked and I sighed, what was this guy's deal?

I spun around to face him and I was eye to eye with him and very close to his face that I shrunk back feeling awkward, he simply smirked. "Why?" he asked again with slight sincerity in his voice, I sighed again looking down at my black and white checkered converse before biting my lip and pulling out a piece of paper from the notebook Nathaniel gave me.

[i]'Because there is nothing interesting to say, why do you care so much?'[/i] I wrote and handed him the paper, he just chuckled taking the note with a shake of his head, and he let out a sigh and read the note before a chuckle came from his lips.

"I don't, I'm just curious, never had a mute in the school before, let alone a mute who hits Amber their first day in this s*** hole of a town." He said and I bit my lip contemplating what he said trying to hide my smirk but this guy was crazy observant because he noticed it right off the bat. "Come with me." He said taking my wrist and leading me somewhere, with the force he had used I almost dropped my things again but I clung to them. I didn't even know this guy's name, and yet here I was being dragged to god knows where with him…it was slightly exciting, but also bizarre.

He had led me to the roof of the school, from up there you could see everything in the town…it was a beautiful view…if you liked landscape settings anyway. "So what'd Amber do to p*** you off? I see she got you back with a nice shiner" he asked motioning to my recent black eye as he smirked curious as always it had seemed.

I took out another piece of paper and started writing. [i]'She was being a bully and I got tired of it…as for my shiner, I let her do that…what's your name anyway? Or should I just refer to you as Cherry Apple boy'[/i] I smirked teasing him, when he saw the smirk he leaned over my shoulder and looked at me as if I was crazy, he quirked a brow and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Cherry Apple boy? Seriously?" he laughed before shaking his head. "Name's Castiel." He said trying to sound cool and collective, which he did come off as very well. "You?" he asked.

[i]'Selene'[/i] I wrote down, when he looked at it he smirked but didn't say anything making me curious but I stayed silent…. I looked back to his shirt and remembered a time when all I would do was listen to Winged Skulls…not usually by choice but because whenever I was with them they were practicing….My best friend…my old best friend Lorraine was the cousin to the lead guitarist….that's how I'd gotten my job as their designer…but now that I'm in this little town of nowhere, I needed to find a new job, a new start…though I really wished I could just go back to my old life where everything was rainbows and butterflies, I scoffed slightly.

"What?" Castiel said sounding annoyed, and I'd forgotten I'd been looking at his shirt when I scoffed and I immediately bit my lip looking back down at my supplies that I'd laid on the railing of the school roof.

[i]'Nothing, just remembering an old life, nothing you need to worry yourself about.'[/i] I passed him the note and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbled, and I grabbed my things, waving goodbye to him as I left for my first class, they'd be okay with me being late on my first day right? Probably…When I got into the classroom, the teacher…Ms. Calona had me stand in front of the class to introduce myself…instead I just stood there not saying a word….making myself even more of a freak, especially since Amber was in this class.

I walked to my seat in the back next to the boy who'd saved me from the fight, he gave me a sincere smile as I sat next to him since it was the only seat available and in return I gave him a small smile of my own.

[i]'Thank you'[/i] I wrote for earlier and slipped him the paper before focusing on class, he simply smiled at the note and got back to paying attention to class as well.

**[b]Castiel's P.O.V.:[/b]**

The new girl intrigued me, something about hitting Barbie the first day she was in this h***hole was pretty impressive, plus I'd heard the girl was cute so I thought what the h***, when we ran into each other I got upset figuring it was just another lowlife trying to pick me up with the 'I'm cute and clumsy' act pah-lease that was beyond annoying and yet so many girls still tried it with me, what the h*** was wrong with this town, I rolled my eyes, it never changes that's why a new face was a pleasant change especially if she was cute and hit the mannequin.

When I found out it was the new chick I'd rolled my eyes, figuring great just another clumsy chick, but she seemed different than the others, 1) she didn't bat her eyelashes like she had spasmic eye problem and 2) she didn't say anything, I figured from what I'd heard of her already that she'd try and be a tough chick, which were equally annoying but they were easier to handle.

But anyway like I said the girl intrigued me, especially after meeting her, I didn't know her name but that didn't matter, names were overrated anyhow. So I may have come off as a bit of a snoop but hey she was weird and I decided to be nosy if anything just to annoy her, but what she'd said…or rather motioned or wrote down made me more interested. She wouldn't talk because of her family, question is why, she never really answered that just said there was nothing to talk about which I get but that doesn't relate to family, makes me wonder if she's got a rough home life, not that I care really, but still.

Selene was her name, it was a pretty name not that I'd ever admit that to her or anyone truly…and when she scoffed at my shirt I got upset, Winged Skulls has pulled me out of a few hit and run situation, I bet she didn't even know who the band were, she just scoffed for no reason or a reason I'm unknown too, but it still p***** me the f*** off, what did she know anyway, she was challenged because she didn't use her voice….I sighed maybe I'm overanalyzing things but hey whatever.

I pulled out my phone and texted my best friend wondering if he'd had any encounters with the new chick yet, but one way or another I was going to get her to talk, I'd made it my personal goal, why? Because I was bored and she was the only interesting thing to come to Sweet Amoris in years.

[i]*I have, she's currently sitting to my right in AP English Lit. Why?* [/i] I looked at my phone as it went off and chucked at Lys's response, so she was a smarty pants, interesting, golden boy must [i]Looovee[/i] her, I rolled my eyes and then chuckled. Or maybe not since she gave his sister that bruised jaw that messed up her ugly wittle face, I chuckled god I'd have loved to see his face when he met Selene because you know he'd have been upset, probably treated her like a delinquent or something too, god that guy was so predictable.

[i]*Tell her to put some ice on that shiner ASAP if she doesn't want to look like a clicker*[/i] I sent with a chuckle, Lys would know what I meant, we'd recently played the videogame 'The Last of Us' and clickers was a stage of the infected that look like they had spores on their faces, it was actually pretty cool if not kind of gross at the same time.

[i]*I'm not telling her that!*[/i] Lys sent back and I chuckled, what a p**** I chuckled and closed my phone looking back out at the view of Amoris town, one day I'd get out of here.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**_Art generation_

Sitting in AP English Lit was kind of boring, I placed my head in my propped up right hand and opened my notebook to a blank page and grabbed my pencil starting to draw randomly, I hadn't drawn anything in a few days and it'd made me even more depressed because of it, so I decided while I listen to Ms. C's boring speech about English Lit I sketched a carnation flower with a butterfly atop it filling in all the right spots and leaving blank a few areas.

All my lines were precise and organized like they always had been, I started to smile as it came together nicely, but it honestly hurt to smile…it hurt because I hadn't done it fully since the fire, I'd had shadows of smiles, light hints that I may have shown but never a full grown smile, a tear escaped my eye as I continued to draw…it had been a talent my mother loved to do, a talent my younger brother possessed even at his age…

it was a skill that ran in my family for generations….and despite how much it hurt to think about them, to think how they used to be and realize they weren't here anymore…to draw in memory of them…it hurt…but at the same time it felt so completely right that I couldn't stop even if I wanted too.

The boy next to me held out a hand with a tissue in it and I looked up at him with such translucent eyes into his beautiful mismatched ones and for a second I gave a small smile and took the tissue from him. I put my hand flat against my lips and then lowered it as it signed thanks in sign language, he simply nodded a small smile on his lips as well and I looked down at my drawing and felt a sense of pride that I'd thought I'd lost the day I lost my family.

After school was over I got lost on my way to the art club, it being Monday I had to attend as Nathaniel so clearly stated. When I finally found the club of my own accord I took a seat in the back in the second empty table, the first table in the back was taken by a girl with violet hair and eyes to match…she looked sad and distant, as if she was experiencing the whole world in a different setting…in imagination and color…

I could tell she was an artist because of her hands that had charcoal and paint under her fingertips and the shapely way of an artist's hand. I had to admit the girl was very beautiful and in another life we may have been friends even…[i]'maybe you can be in this life too Selene'[/i] my thoughts bit in and I sighed…[i]maybe[/i]…I thought before the club started.

"Alright we have a new student joining us today, Selene Arten would you like to introduce yourself?" My eyes popped as everyone turned to look at me, not another teacher who wished me to introduce myself, plus she'd just introduced me! I shook my head no and she sighed nodding.

"Alright then, everyone get out your partner sketches that we've been working on and get with your partner to work on them, Selene I want you to work with Violet, Violet introduce yourself to Ms. Arten." She said as the room scrambled to get their supplies together and when the girl with purple hair stood up and came over to me I almost chuckled, the girl with violet eyes and hair was actually named Violet…it was beautiful irony.

"H-Hi…." The girl said in a soft whisper. "I-I'm Violet." She said before she opened up her sketch pad and grabbed a very well sharpened number 2 pencil from her art supplies case that she had with her…she's shy which I could have figured from my earlier observation from her but this just proved to show she was…if she had a hard time introducing herself maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I used my voice to make her feel more comfortable…and make me less comfortable, I pondered that thought…

"S-S-Selene" I stuttered out quietly before grabbing a large sketchbook from the back and coming back to my seat to start sketching Violet. The girl smiled with sweet sincerity that I knew I'd made the right choice in voicing my name instead of just writing it down. After that we were quiet as we worked on our sketches, I was curious to see how good of an artist she was but wasn't too eager that I distracted from my own work.

We finished our sketches before the rest of the class, which made each other smile slightly, we showed each other our sketches and smiled at how excellent they were, Violet smiled at my sketch even traced her drawn features with her hand. "Y-You're really good!" she exclaimed shyly and I smiled.

"Y-you…a-are…t-too." I stuttered out, my throat hurt from the talking, it felt like it'd been closed shut and was just now being cut open to breathe again, she smiled and grabbed her and my sketch books and showed them to the teacher, Mrs. H was really impressed with both of them from her expression, she took the sketchbooks for class and then walked over to our table.

"Wow looks like we have another fantastic artist in our midst, great job Selene, I was wondering if I could put up your art piece in the art gallery this Saturday and maybe any other works you have that you'd like to show?" She asked and I froze…back in the eyes of the teachers….already? I'd only been here one day and I was already getting something put up in an art gallery…family talent strikes again. I nodded letting her know it was okay…usually when something of mine was put in a gallery my family always came and supported me…

[i]"Come on guys it's time to gooo!" I whined waiting for my brothers and sister to get in the car, they were always so slow! I thought rolling my crystalline blue eyes before getting in the backseat of my dad's maroon 2011 Chevrolet Suburban just as my brother and sister got out to the car getting in as well.

"Geez Sellbelle impatient much." My sister Savannah said as she got into the seat next to me and pinched my shoulder, I pouted before punching her arm back.

"Dang girls got an aarrrrrmmm" My elder brother Mark said in an announcer voice, and I leaned back and slugged his knee. "Ow and one heck of a punch." He said with a chuckle. I stuck my tongue out at him as we pulled out of the driveway. "Big girl on campus, getting her art put on display for a charity auction, giiirrrrlll you got it going on." He said and I just looked at him like he was bloody crazy, which he was but that was beside the point.

"Yeah she'll be better than Mom in no time if she's not already!" Savannah said and my mom looked back at us in her seat and glared playfully.

"Oh really, did I just get dissed? Oh hail no girl you're grounded." She laughed and so did the rest of us.

"Aww come on mamacita you know I love you." Savannah said playfully hugging mom from where she sat.

"Yeah uh huh sure." Mom teased before looking to dad. "Can you believe them? Dissing poor old mom." She chuckled and dad stopped at a red light and looked at mom.

"Come on sweetheart you have to admit you gave all that artistic talent you have to your last two kids. The rest are meh." He said lowering his head knowing Savannah was about to hit his head, he chuckled.

"I can't believe you!" mom said slapping his arm chuckling and looking to the backseat at me. "Though he's right, I'm so proud of you sweetheart, and when Tommy is older he'll have days like today and he'll be competing for the title of Best Arten Artist!" mom said posing like a superhero the best she could while in a seatbelt and I chuckled looking back at my 8 year old brother who was smiling.

"We won't compete huh TomTom we'll just be really awesome and make art together!" I said and he smiled wider.

"YEAHHH!" he said cheerfully and I mimicked him.

"YEAHHH!" I laughed, I couldn't help but think this was a perfect moment, when we got to the art gallery where my pieces were showing we got out of the car and entered the gala. "Wow I didn't realize this place would be so big." I said in aw looking at all the beautiful art.

"Get used to babydoll you'll be seeing places like this when you're famous." Dad chuckled as he put his hands on my shoulder and leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Proud of you kiddo." He said sincerely and I smiled.

"Yes yes we're all proud of the wonderful the fantastical the supreme the-UGH" Mark exclaimed before I hit him in the stomach chuckling." "The very mean Selene Lavanya Arten." He finished holding his stomach in mock pain. "Just kidding, you're alright kid, you're alright." He said in a tone you'd hear from private eyes in old movies. Tommy grabbed my hand and we walked around the gallery until we found my selection of art…I felt so proud to see it hanging there that I shed a tear of happiness.

"Great job babygirl." My mom said putting her arms around my neck from behind and giving me a hug. It truly was a perfect moment, being there with my family celebrating my accomplishments… [/i]

Too bad it ended only months after that gala opening…I sighed and looked around noticing the place was nearly empty except for Mrs. H and Violet, I wiped the tears I felt covering my face and grabbed my things exiting the classroom in a hurry running out of the school and down a large hill past several houses until I reached a river bank and I sat down on the grass and cried thinking of my family…of home.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** _Cousin to Cousin_

**[b]Rosalya's P.O.V.:[/b]**

"Right? The chords were wicked good, and Lys-baby your vocals were heavenly as always!" I said to Lysander and Castiel as we discussed their practice the night before and how we were waiting for the school to close before we went down to the basement for them to perform and Leigh and me to watch, I wanted to bring Sellie but I heard she was in art club now and plus I didn't know how Cas or Lys would react to an unknown face in their audience.

That's when I saw Selene bolt out of the art room with tears in her eyes. "I might not make it tonight guys, bye!" I said and ran after her not bothering to stay and listen to what the boys had to say as I ran down Apricot hill passed Rosewood complexes down to Alcott river bank where I found my cousin crying as she clutched her locket…I sighed softly and walked up to her before sitting down next to her putting an arm around her and hugging her while she cried.

"It's gonna be okay babygirl" I said as I pushed her hair back so it wouldn't get wet from her tears, as I caressed her hair and held her tightly letting her cry away her sorrows…I kissed her head wanting to cry with her, in fact I had been crying…watching my favorite cousin cry and feeling at least some of her sorrow I'd started to cry…after all I'd lost them too….I'd lost my aunt and uncle, and my other cousins, I was just grateful that I still had Sellie in my life, that any higher beings hadn't taken away everyone from my family. "It's gonna be okay." I said crying silently as I tried to comfort Selene knowing she needed it more than any other soul right now.

When Selene calmed down enough, she sniffed and wiped away the last of her tears today or at least right now and she looked at me with such sad eyes that it nearly broke me into crying again, instead I hugged her close and I'd never let her go.

"W-w-why tt-tt-them? Ww-why not me?" She wailed as I kissed her temple.

"I don't know." I said honestly, I don't know why they were taken from us so early, but I knew for as long as I lived I would protect Selene, afterall she'd been more like a sister to me than anything. My phone went off and I reluctantly pulled away from my cousin to look at my phone to see I had 17 new text messages and 4 missed calls before it started to ring again, I answered. "Hello?" I said swallowing the lump in my throat I'd gained from crying.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I smiled at the sound of my best friend's voice.

"Yeah…I think we're gonna be okay, thanks for asking Leigh." I said and sighed softly. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I knew you were with Selene, I didn't know if I should call or not, but I couldn't help it, Lys said you ran off so quickly and that Selene had been crying…that I worried about you both." I smiled, he was always the greatest guy…I let out a pleasant sigh and smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot of you to care so much. I should call my mom and tell her where we are so I'll talk to you later alright love?" I said and I could almost sense his nodding on the other side of the phone which made me chuckle slightly.. "Are you nodding?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." He said sheepishly and I chuckled. "I'll talk to you later." He said and we hung up, a smile still on my face, he was so cute. I dialed my mom's number as I massaged Sellie's arm as she leaned against me.

"Hello?" The sweet angelic voice rang out and I smiled.

"Hey mom, I thought I'd let you know that Sellie and I are Alcott Riverbank and we'll be home soon, so no need to worry." I said and I heard my mother chuckle slightly.

"Alright you two have fun, I trust you guys, always have, just….just be careful okay?" she said and it was my turn to nod.

"Yeah…talk to you later Mom." I said and hung up before returning my attention back to Selene. "How you doing?" I asked as she put her hand up and moved it from side to side meaning she was feeling okay, I nodded and let out a soft breathe looking out at the river. "It will be okay you know…it'll just…take time…" I said, she stayed silent as she let my words sink in…she let out a sigh and a yawn and I smiled. "Come on, let's go home." I said, hoping it didn't hurt her that I said home when hers had been taken from her and she probably wasn't used to having a new home yet.

Once we got back to the rather large apartment, my little brother who'd been staying with his grandma came running over to Selene. "Selliebellie!" he said and I chuckled as they hugged, I walked to my room and laid on my bed letting out a sigh…it's been a long day. I heard a knock at my open door and looked over to see Selene, I sat up and smiled.

"Hey." I said as she came over and sat on my bed lying next to me, I smiled and put my arm around her in a hug.

"T-Thank you." She said and I smiled as I snuggled into her neck.

"I'm always here for you if you." I said before we slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I know…" Selene whispered softly letting a tear fall before closing her eyes and falling to sleep, feeling for the first time since the fire…safe...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** _Apology _

The light shone in through the window stinging my eyes, what stung more was my black eye though, I tried to register where I was, there were pictures of models and dresses, of bands…there were pictures of people…Hey that one I recognized, both of them actually, it was Cherry Apple boy and Heterochromia dude with Leigh and Rosa…although Castiel had black hair, I smiled at that as he looked better with black hair, it was more natural.

I realized I was in Rosa's room, I forgot I'd fallen asleep next to her, I slipped out of her grasp and headed to the bathroom where I noticed my black eye was growing, I should have put ice on it when I got home but I was so exhausted I couldn't even think straight. "Sellliebellie, are you okay?" I looked to my youngest cousin and chuckled slightly shaking my head in amusement before nodding that I was okay.

"What happened to your eye?" I pursed my lips and look away, before putting two hands up in the shape of claws and scrunched up my face. "A monster?" he asked and I nodded seriously before chuckling slightly. "Did you get it back?" he asked and I smiled and nodded before picking up the 9 year old and taking him to the kitchen where Aunt Fae was making breaking. "Smells yummy Mommy!" he said and I chuckled nodding enthusiastically agreeing with him.

"Oh my goodness, did Amber do that to you?" Aunt Fae said coming around the counter and positioning my face so she could see my black eye better, I looked away and nodded. Fae sighed. "That girl is trouble, but I can't say you didn't have it coming, you'll just have to get her back really good next time." She chuckled and opened the freezer grabbing meat wrapped in tinfoil handing it to me. "This should help the swelling go down." She said as she got back to cooking.

I put the meat on my eye and it stung but at the same time it felt good, I sat at the Kitchen Island and waited for my breakfast before I went to take a shower and get ready. "Sellie got attacked by a monster she told me so!" Rain said and I chuckled before nodding seriously at Aunt Fae making her laugh.

"Was it big and ugly?" she said over exaggerating her speech, I nodded and then Rain nodded. "Did it smell like the carcasses of dead people?" I tried to hide my smile but nodded, Rain nodding after me. "Well looks like a monster is haunting Sweet Amoris, lovely." She said coolly and I smiled…but it slowly vanished, I sighed and got up to go shower and get ready deciding breakfast could wait. I got dressed in purple skinny jeans and a purple tank top with my black sweatshirt, my hair in the same messy ponytail it was in before.

After breakfast I left needing to be left alone for a little while, I hoped Rosa wouldn't mind too much, I really did love her, she was one of my all-time best friends, like a sister even, she was beautiful and kind, I mean who wouldn't love her? I sighed deep in thought that I once again hadn't been paying attention and ran into someone I looked up to see beautiful dark grey eyes creeping into mine.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I um I – I was um trying to get organized, I'm about to open the shop." He said rubbing a hand behind his neck awkwardly, he was nervous and it made me chuckle slightly.

[i]'Can you understand sign language'[/i] I signed to him and he nodded sheepishly, it made me smile at how adorable he seemed, He was definitely the opposite of Rosa, she wasn't shy at all, or afraid of anything so it was interesting to see how the two opposites attracted.

We stood there standing awkwardly for a few minutes before I thought of something to ask…[i]'How long have you and Rosalya been together?'[/i] I signed curiously and he blushed slightly.

"Um we've been together for about four years, but we've been friends for six years." He said looking down at his keys to the store, I smiled sadly, he'd been with Rosa for a long time, I was glad she had someone that cared about her but I couldn't help but feel sad, but I wasn't too sure why…probably because I missed people who cared about me that much, I know I had Rosa, Aunt Fae, and Rain…but it wasn't the same as having people you spent your whole life with, and lived with every day compared to family that visited on occasion.

I sighed and looked up at Leigh with a small smile trying to hide the hurt I felt before signing that I should get to school, can't have me being late on my second day. He chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Bye." He said and headed towards the shop as I headed towards school…when I got there people were still gossiping about how Amber gave me a shiner and I gave her a bruised jaw, you'd think they'd have more to talk about…I headed inside and felt bad about getting off on the wrong foot with Nathaniel…granted I didn't really care if he hated me but I felt we could have been friends if we hadn''t gotten the wrong idea about one another…granted I wasn't looking for friends but my conscious said I should apologize…stupid conscious.

I saw outside the student council room and took out a piece of paper before starting to write my apology.

[i]*Nathaniel, I wanted to apologize for getting off on the wrong foot with you, but I'd like you to know that no part of me regrets hitting Amber, she had it coming but I just because your sister and I don't get along doesn't mean we have to hate one another…I'm not a delinquent like I'm sure you assumed I was, I just…I have a lot on my mind and when people start verbally abusing me it hurts…worse so than the shiner your sister gave me…but the point is I'm really sorry that we couldn't get off on the right foot, that's all. –Selene*[/i]

"Ooh what's this a love letter?" I heard the familiar voice of a certain red headed rebel and looked up with look that said 'seriously?' and he just chuckled. "Come on what's it say." He said snatching the paper from me and I sighed letting him read it when I noticed his face turn stark. "Why would you want to apologize to golden boy, let him hate you odds are if you get into another fight with Barbie he's not going to forgive you." He said throwing the letter down and I got it before it hit the dirty floor and looked up at Castiel with a slight glare.

I pulled out another piece of paper and wrote down my response. '*Oh really? Gee thanks, why do you hate him so much, granted I had the same thought when I saw him but seriously? My stupid conscious says I should apologize don't question it Cherrytop, just let it be." I said and got up handing him the note before knocking on the student council door before I heard Nathaniel say come in, when I opened the door I looked back at Castiel and noticed his expression was slightly…impressed? And he had a smirk on his face before rolling his eyes and looking at me.

"Fine whatever." I smiled and walked in the rest of the way into the student council room where Nathaniel was organizing papers, he looked up and his face almost turned blue and he turned to me and put his hand to his forehead in disdain.

"What do you want?" he said with a sigh, and I handed him the note.., reluctantly he took it and read it and if possible his face turned a darker shade of blue before it disappeared completely. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fine, thank you for apologizing." He said and let out a breath before looking back at his work. "Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to work or I'll have an angry principal on my hands." He said and I smiled…before I tapped his shoulder and signed to him.

[i]*Would you like some help?*[/i] I asked and he hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Alright." He said and handed me a stack of paper. "Organize these so last names with the same first letter go in the same pile, and in alphabetical order, can you do that?" he asked and I nodded, sitting down and starting my task. "I'll excuse you for first period since you offered to help." He said and I smiled and thanked him. I wondered how he knew sign language, but then again with Amber being able to afford designer clothes and stuff it was no surprise if they were wealth; I even noticed they had a complex named after them, it wouldn't surprise me if they traveled and met several different people that they needed to communicate, they did seem like a business-y sort of family. However that didn't explain how Leigh understood sign…he probably learned it in school I figured but wasn't for sure.

Nathaniel sighed and looked at me. "Thank you…for helping." He said before getting back to his paperwork and smiled slightly and nodded before getting back to my own pile. When the door swung open.

"OMG Natty is it true!?" I cringed at the sound of Blondie's voice and shrunk down in my seat, Nat had jumped and turned blue with some purple coloring this time. "Hey what the h*** is she doing here! Natty get her away!" she whined and I sighed getting up from my seat and stopped at Nathaniel.

[i]*Thanks for forgiving me, I'm sorry I couldn't help more.*[/i] I signed and left the room.

"AND STAY OUT!" Amber yelled slamming the door before turning back to her brother squealing, something you could hear from miles away. "IS IT TRUE!?" she exclaimed and I stayed to listen, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yes Amber, it's true." Amber squealed some more and from what I could see of her shadow bounced up and down happily, I rolled my eyes and continued to listen.

"We're really having a fashion show! OMFG THAT'S SO AMAZING!" she said and flipped her hair back. "I'm so gonna win this!" she said with a snarky voice.

"It's for Charity Amber…" Nathaniel said putting a hand to his head again and I felt so bad for him.

"So doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick all their a****!" she said and I started to back away before she opened the door and jumped out overly excited about the upcoming fashion show for charity that apparently was going to happen. It sounded…interesting, a shadow of a smile appeared on my lips as I walked down the hall towards my next class.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** _Fashion Show?_

I thought about what Amber and Nathaniel had said…A fashion show would be kind of fun, I'd have to find out more about it, I'd talk to Rosa and see if she knew anything, speaking of Rosa there she was talking to the silver haired boy with mismatched eyes, I still didn't know his name.

I walked over to them shyly, not sure if I'd be interrupting something or not, I waved timidly at Rosa and she smiled brightly. "Sellie! Come here!" she said and I let out a sigh of relief and I walked the rest of the way to them, the boy with heterochromia eyes looked slightly confused or maybe slightly intrigued that Rosa knew me at all, it almost made me smile.

"Lys-baby this is my cousin Selene, Sellie this is Leigh's Brother Lysander." I smiled I'd known that there had to be some relation, but I hadn't been sure but the Victorian clothing did kind of give it away, it's like they were the poets of the school, although Leigh wasn't in school…or at least I don't think he was.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Selene." He said and I almost blushed at his wording and the sincerity in his voice but I didn't, boys no longer interested me…and that didn't mean girls did, it just meant I wasn't looking for a partner at the moment…

[i]*You too Lysander*[/i] I signed and he smiled softly; I turned to Rosa. [i]*Did you hear about the fashion show thing going on? I heard Amber and Nathaniel talking about It.*[/i] I signed curious to know, she looked almost horrified at first before chuckling.

"You actually were in the same room with Amber without fighting? And Nathaniel was witness? Oh goodness wish I could have seen that." She chuckled and I shrugged sheepishly.

[i]*Actually I sort of ease dropped on the conversation, but Amber talks so loud that it was hard not to hear them!*[/i] I said trying to defend myself or trying to make it so it wasn't so bad, but I noticed when people tried and do that they usually made it worse…I grimaced slightly before Rosa chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh Sellie I love you, your too funny, but anyway yes I heard about the fashion show, it's for charity, there is also going to be a contest for best fashion design, best fashion drawing and best fashion photograph, all for charity and who's ever fashion design wins will get it made by Leigh for the final round of the fashion show. Sounds cool huh? The fashion show is going on the week after next and the week after that! But it's kind of hush hush right now cause it's still in its beta, however I know about it cause of Leigh and Amber probably knows because of her friends ease dropping on the principal or snooping around, who knows for sure." She shrugged with a chuckle.

[i]*Sounds….actually really fun.*[/i] I signed and Rosa nodded.

"It will be." She said happily! "I'm going to be signing up for the fashion photograph one!" she said happily and I smiled, Rosa took amazing photographs she'd also make one h*** of a model, maybe I should convince her to run against Amber… I smiled to myself.

[i]*Sounds cool Rosa, but you should also consider going in as a model! Beat Amber out of her place!*[/i] I chuckled silently, that would be such sweet revenge.

"You little sneak, you want revenge, hm I'll think about it, Ooh or I could get some of my friends to participate, haha this will be fun!" She squealed. "Well I have to get to class, see you later Sellie, talk to you later Lys-baby!" she said kissing my cheek and then Lysander's before skipping off to her class, I smiled after her before looking to Lysander who was looking at me curiously.

"So you're Rosa's cousin?" he asked and I nodded. "And you're living with her now?" I nodded again and he smiled. "Well, welcome to Sweet Amoris." He said and I smiled and thanked him in sign.

[i]*So you and Leigh are brothers?*[/i] I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, he's older than me by two years." He informed me and I nodded.

[i]*Are you the same age as Rosa?*[/i] I asked and he nodded again.

"I am." He said and I smiled, so Leigh was twenty years old, and Lysander was eighteen just like myself and Rosa.

"Well this is weird." I turned to see Cherry Apple boy and smiled and waved. "Hi." He nodded his head in greeting before looking at Lysander. "I wrote some new chords I was gonna show you them now but you look currently engaged." Castiel said all prim and proper sounding, I think he was mocking Lysander….I frowned, were they friends? It seemed they were and chords for what? My curiosity was once again piqued.

[i]*Are you two friends?*[/i] I signed and Castiel looked at me like I was doing some foreign dance or just feeling loopy and doing random things with my hands, it almost made me laugh.

"Yes, we're friends." Lysander answered and Castiel looked to Lys with a quirked brow.

"You understood her gibberish?" he asked and I chuckled silently.

"It's called Sign Language." Lysander said matter of factually and I smiled and nodded.

"Man one of these days I'm gonna get you to talk because I can't understand you shorty." I frowned with a slight pout as I crossed my arms and glared at him. I am [i]not[/i] short, I'm…fun sized at 5'7" I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "Oh yeah real attractive Shortstuff." He said and I playfully glared at him again, he only called me short because he was about 6'1.

[i]*I have to get to class, I'll see you guys later, bye!*[/i] I signed and waved goodbye as I started heading to my class which I found out I had with Nathaniel, I hadn't seen him there the day before probably because he was busy with council work. I waved at him as I took the empty seat beside him.

[i]*Hi Nathaniel.*[/i] I signed and he smiled slightly with a nod. [i]*I heard about the fashion show from Rosa, I think it's really great the school is sponsoring this event for charity.*[/i] I said with a smile and he smiled slightly and sighed.

"Yes I agree, but we should probably keep it quiet since it's still being put into works, however I think you'd make a fine addition to the event." He said before realizing what he'd said and blushed slightly. "I just meant..I…um…" I shook my head in amusement with a small smile on my face and patted his shoulder.

[i]*It's okay, thank you*[/i] I signed before asking something I was curious about. [i]*Are there going to be male models? Cause if so you should do it*[/i] Nathaniel blushed and looked away, I chuckled silently.

"Yes there are going to be male models but not many people are signing up so we're going to have to pick a few students to do it…I was forced into it…" he said mumbling the last part and I tried to hide my smile.

[i]*I think you'll win.*[/i] I signed and looked forward to pay attention as the class began to start.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** _The gardener_

Today was Wednesday and fashion week was next week; I'd been in Amoris town for 12 days now, I sighed as I headed outdoors, I was in art club right now, we had put on our passes and were supposed to go anywhere in the school and draw a picture of something that fascinated us; Violet wasn't here today, she was out sick so I didn't have anyone to hang out with even if we didn't talk all that much. I headed to the garden and clumsy me tripped over a stone and fell on some…guy? Oh god how embarrassing. I laid on the grass as he got up, I was frantically signing how sorry I was.

The boy had green hair with eyes to match, he was wearing overalls and brown gardening gloves and I'd just messed up his work, I felt so bad I couldn't stop apologizing. "Hey hey hey it's okay." He said taking my hands lowering them so I wasn't signing anymore, he smiled a sincere smile at me with a beautiful gaze to match. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, I took a moment to think about that question and when I realized I was fine I nodded.

"Okay, I'm Jade!" He said releasing my hands and smiling a cheerful smile at me as he held out his hand for me to shake as his other hand rubbed the back of his head. "Nice to meet you!" he said cheerily and I was still a little shocked from the collision but soon realized that he was okay aside from his head and smiled sheepishly with a blush on my cheeks before I took his hand and shook it.

Before pulling out a piece of paper and writing my name on it and handing it to him.

"Selene huh? That's a pretty name!" he said with a bright smile on his fine features, I smiled at how cheery he was, I took back the paper and started writing.

[i]*Are you in the gardening club?*[/i] I wrote down and handed him the paper again and a look of disconcert crossed his face for a brief second before he chuckled sheepishly.

"Haha yeah, I'm kind of one of the only people who takes care of this place, although these two girls Maxine and Cameron, and this guy Ken help out occasionally. They're a nice bunch." He said sincerely. "So what are you doing out here?" he asked curiously with a tilt of his head, it was actually pretty cute.

He handed the paper back to me. [i]*I'm here for art club, I was choosing to draw a nature landscape.*[/i] I wrote, when he got the paper back he smiled.

"Oh really? That's super cool! Yeah I love nature it's my all-time favorite thing in this world!" he said enthusiastically which made me smile. "So what are you planning on drawing?" he asked looking around at the plants and flowers wondering which would be the lucky selected for the sketch I was gonna do. I looked around and pursed my lips in speculation of the art around me and finally decided on a section with a variety of color. It had roses, tulips, chrysanthemums, carnations, bluebells and violets, it was really beautiful and the green of the vines simply outlined the flowers and their vibrant visage of color. I pointed it at it and he smiled.

"That's my favorite section too, it's so colorful, like the rainbow!" he said and I chuckled silently and nodded in agreement. Realizing I was still on the ground Jade offered his hand and helped me up. I mouthed 'Thank you' to him and he smiled. "My pleasure!" he said and looked at him with a smile…he was so bright and cheerful, it was like nothing bad had ever happened to him…or if it had…he hadn't let it get him down…I wanted to know how he did such.

[i]*I haven't seen you around before, are you from this school?*[/i] I asked curiously and he shook his head.

"Nope I go to Maple Grove, it's south of Sweet Amoris, I come here for the gardening club here sometimes as I was asked too and plus I love gardening, I love everything to do with nature, it's….it's like it's a part of me." He said sincerely and I watched him as he spoke so passionately about what he loved…I used to speak that way about fashion, and design…I used to love making designs and then making my works, I love watching people where my creations, I loved shopping and clothes…I love everything having to do with fashion and yet…now everything seemed so superficial…it didn't mean I didn't like fashion design anymore…it just meant I'd lost my passion for it.

[i]*I used to be that way with fashion and design…you're lucky you have such a strong passion.*[/i] I wrote and he smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, it's like one of my soul purposes, or that's how it feels." I smiled, this boy was so honest, and caring…it was beautiful to witness such a pure heart. "So may I ask what made you lose your passion for fashion?" he asked and I looked away sadly before letting out a soft sigh. I turned to look into those beautiful Jade eyes that were filled with such sincerity it almost hurt to look at him, but being around him, it made it seem easy to open up to him…

[i]*I…"[/i] I sighed as my pencil hovered over the paper…[i]*I lost my heart and soul to a fire….it made me realize there was more to life than just fashion…it doesn't mean I don't like it still, I just…lost my passion for it.*[/i] I finished writing and handed him the paper, he looked sad when he read it and before I knew it I was being embraced in a hug.

"I felt like that for a long while when I lost my brother Patrick, I was really depressed for a long time, but I figured something, Patrick wouldn't want me to be sad and mourn over him all the time, he'd want me to live my life. Patrick loved nature he loved everything having to do with it, and when I garden…I feel close to him." Jade said as he hugged me, my heart felt like it was constricting at his words, it was so hard not to mourn my family though…but what Jade said…it made sense, I felt that way when I did art, I felt close to my mom and Tommy, I hadn't done anything with fashion since they died but maybe I'd feel closer to Savannah if I did…I looked up at Jade and smiled.

"T-Thank you J-Jade." I voiced before kissing his cheek and making him blush, I smiled at how very adorable he was.

"M-my pleasure, um I have to go now, but here's my number if you ever need to talk, it was really nice meeting you Selene." He said and grabbed his supplies before waving and heading out of the garden.

After Jade had left I got to work on my art feeling as if I was close to my family for the first time since the fire, it made me smile thanking Jade for his comforting words.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** _A walk in the moonlight_

The night was chilly, the moon glistened in the sky as twinkling stars danced around it, Selene was trying to sleep but shadows of her past…ghosts haunted her dreams turning them into nightmares. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she tossed and turned in her sleep, she whined and even had screams emitting from her, she struggled to breathe as the flames from her dreams shot up in front of her, she smelt the smoke and watched as her home burned to the ground with her family inside…hearing their screams as she just stood by…and watched.

That's when she woke up; sweat covering her whole body, her hair sticking to her face, gasping for breath as tears fell from her eyes…Selene wailed as she backed herself up into a corner clutching her covers to her chest.

After she'd sobbed most of her tears away and evened her breathing she sniffed a few times letting the last few silent tears fall down her face as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down some more before she finally decided to get up and put her shoes on, grab her coat, put her hair up and head out of the apartment needing to get some fresh hair and clear her head.

My thoughts were tangled…the cool night air felt good against my face that had sweat dripping from my forehead, from all over my body really…I was still shaking from my memories…from the ghosts that haunt me…I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I'd found a nice path to walk along somewhere near the park.

"Selene?" I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see who'd voiced it. "I'm sorry I hadn't meant to startle you." He said and I nodded slowly before taking another deep breath and looking down at my feet with my hands in my pocket before looking up at Leigh.

[i]*What are you doing out here?*[/i] I asked, he looked up at the moon and closed his eyes a small smile on his face.

"I love taking walks at night, it's peaceful…calming…" he said and a small smile appeared on my face before I let out a soft sigh.

[i]*I understand that…It's why I'm out here as well.*[/i] I signed and he nodded before he started looking at his feet.

"Yeah…" Leigh said clearing his throat slightly, feeling slightly awkward and kind of shy around this girl that hadn't stopped flooding his mind since the first time he'd seen her. He cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his head. "W-Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked me…for a second I think I blushed, but I wasn't sure…I simply nodded and I swear for a moment he looked relieved.

"I-It's a nice night." He said I think trying to make conversation, I didn't really want to talk, I wanted to erase my thoughts…but maybe…maybe talking was okay…I didn't know for sure, I just knew I hated my dreams…my nightmares….I nodded at Leigh's comment and pulled my sweater closed tighter around me as it was getting pretty cold out. "H-Here" Leigh said offering me his coat, I hesitated before accepting the offer and put his coat around myself.

[i]*Thank you.*[/i] I signed before wrapping his coat tighter around me, it was nice and warm and smelled of licorice and fabric, it smelled…homey, I cuddled into the jacket and enjoyed the smell it emanated.

[i]*May I ask you something?*[/i] I asked and Leigh nodded. [i]*Have you ever had…nightmares?*[/i] I asked and he seemed to seriously think it over for a few minutes before nodding.

"Yeah…I have." He said softly and I wondered if he'd continue or if he'd stop there. "I was 10 years old, Lysander was eight…" he spoke with some strain in his voice, like it was hard to continue…whatever it was must have scared him pretty badly. "Lys was having night terrors…" Leigh cleared his throat feeling the lump getting larger as he spoke.

"I was so…so scared, I didn't know what was going on, not really…My parents were scared…you see Lysander…he'd witnessed something really tragic when he was younger…something that scared him so bad that….that it made him so frightened that he started having these night terrors that my parents or I couldn't even begin to understand…being 10 and watching your little brother almost fall out the window because he was so terrified that it caused him to have such horribly vivid nightmares that shook his bones and made him almost…" Leigh stopped and took a deep breath.

"I thought I was going to lose my little brother…my best friend…it scared me so much that I cried and had nightmares that I'd never see him again, and when I was 11 my parents were in a robbery and that made me even more scared. My nightmares my not have been as bad as some…but they were sure real to me." Listening to what Leigh went through…it reminded me of my dreams…I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner and he looked at me with a sincere gaze and a small smile. "S-Sorry I didn't mean t-to ramble." He said and I gave him a small smile and nodded.

[i]*I'm sorry…about what happened when you were younger…*[/i] I signed and he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah…May I ask you something?" he asked curiously and I hesitated but figured I owed it to him, so I nodded. "What…" he stopped trying to process his question. "What was it like…where you lived before?" he asked and I smiled slightly thinking about what it was like in Lunerse city, I'd grown up there, lived in a big white house with blue shudders…I had my family…a few tears started forming in my eyes and Leigh hadn't noticed yet

[i]*Where I lived was beautiful.*[/i] I signed tears falling faster and Leigh looked shock like he didn't know what to do when suddenly I was wrapped in his arms and I was snuggling into his hug. We stood like that for a long while until my tears finally ceased and I pulled away slightly and looked up into Leigh's beautiful dark grey eyes and smiled slightly. [i]*Thank you*[/i] I signed softly as I stared at him and he stared at me before I finally looked away and Leigh cleared his throat looking away as well.

It was quiet for a few moments before Leigh spoke. "Um w-we should probably get back." He said sheepishly and I nodded pulling his jacket tighter around me as we walked back towards our homes. When we got to Leigh's boutique Leigh spoke up. "U-um….thanks for the walk." He said and I smiled and gave him a soft nod before he started to walk towards his apartment. I started walking towards my own and then realized I was still wearing Leigh's coat, I ran towards him and tapped his shoulder, he spun around and looked at me and I blushed slightly at the way he looked at me sheepishly. I took off his coat and handed it back to him with a small smile on my face. "Oh." He chuckled sheepishly. "T-Thanks." He said and took the long dark coat before he gave me a cute shy smile before turning and heading away again, I smiled watching him leave and when he looked back I waved goodbye and headed back to my apartment. Once inside and after I closed the door I slid down it and asked myself why something so small as a hug could make me feel so much better…I sighed peacefully and headed back to my room before falling back into a silent slumber.

**Leigh's P.O.V.:**

The night with Selene had been peaceful, I hadn't expected her to cry when I asked that question though…it had broken a piece of my heart when I saw her cry yet again…the girl with the sad soul…I closed my eye as I walked home practically knowing every turn and curve to my house from the shop.

When I got in, it was just about two in the morning, I sighed and headed towards my room stopping just short of Lysander's room, opening the door to see him sleeping peacefully…I smiled slightly and closed the door heading to my own room. I couldn't believe I'd actually shared that bit of information about myself and Lysander so….so easily, Rosa hadn't even known that…then again she'd never asked if I'd had nightmares either…

I took of my shoes slowly, and put my coat on the coat hanger, I took off my shirt and got into bed…what I hadn't told Selene was that on occasion I still had those nightmares…I closed my eyes trying to let sleep take me, and thankfully it had, a peaceful sleep…with thoughts of how it felt to hug Selene, with moments I'd spent with Rosa…my mind was filled with the two girls that couldn't seem to leave my mind.

I awoke the next day feeling at ease, feeling as if I had a really good night's sleep. I walked out of my room not bothering to turn on any lights as I liked the dark and headed towards the kitchen where I noticed Lysander was already up and making breakfast, He always did, it's like he got up at the crack of dawn just to make breakfast for the two of us, granted I was grateful since I hated cooking, I was a terrible cook…I burned...[i]everything.[/i]

"Good morning." Lys said as I entered.

"Morning." I replied and looked over his shoulder. "What are you making?" I asked curiously and Lys looked to his side at me with a quirked brow before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Omelets." He said simply and I nodded before getting out the orange juice and pouring myself a glass before taking a seat at the kitchen island. "Hey Lys." I started and he looked at me curiously.

"Yes?" he asked and I sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Do you remember…when you were younger…and had those night terrors?" Lysander froze before swallowing the sudden lump that had engulfed his throat and he nodded.

"I do." He said taking the omelets off the burner and exchanging them for plates.

"Do you ever feel…like that? Still I mean?" I asked cautiously knowing this was a sensitive subject for us, but he side and looked at me with sincere mismatched eyes. Lysander pondered what his brother had spoken and thought for a few moments on how to answer.

"No…I've overcome that stage in my life…but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it since…It had frightened me, but a part of me always knew I'd be alright…after all I had a brother who cared more about me than anyone ever had." He said sincerely and I felt like tearing up but I stayed strong and smiled slightly before starting to eat my breakfast thinking how very lucky I was and how it felt as if I was taking some of that luck and taking it for granted…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**_: Fashion Week: Day 1 – Girl Talk_

It had started…Fashion week was finally here and everyone was in a fit of excitement or dread if you were the chosen boys for the catwalk, which I chuckled when I found out Lys and Castiel were to be in it, I wanted to know how the heck they got Castiel to even agree to do a fashion show…that was the biggest mystery I had yet to solve.

I sat in the auditorium listening to how they'd pick the girls who were to compete, Amber obviously got in and her friend Charlotte...I'd learned the name of her goons this past weekend on a trip to the park where I was meeting Nathaniel to study, he'd told me her goons' names and helped me with a few ideas for my English Lit paper that was to be due this week.

The principal Mrs. Nusbaum was talking on and on that I think people were starting to fall asleep, she was pretty hectic, especially when I heard from Jade about this girl… Maxine I think, who'd had to fetch her dog when she didn't do anything when it ran passed, I think her name was Maxine but I can't really remember but the story was funny if not completely tragic.

"Boring stuff ay shorty?" Castiel said coming to sit next to me looking pretty upset, probably because he has to participate in a school event…especially a school event that was a fashion show…This truly was priceless, because in the time I've known Castiel he's never been one to enjoy anything fashion related, he just bought clothes that were dark or band related and threw them on when he needed to wear something…I think if it was aloud or common, I'd think he'd probably just go nude everywhere.

"What're you smiling at?" he said with a grumpy voice, I hadn't even realized I was smiling but I couldn't help it the situation was just too hysterical. I shrugged trying to hide my laugh which only made it more noticeable. "Shut up." He said pathetically before he started brooding, I simply looked away with a smile on my face.

When the announcement was over, everyone busily got up chatting away, the auditorium was big enough that it made the voices echo off the walls making the room very loud, when we finally got out of the auditorium it was easier to breathe.

"Jesus." Castiel cursed, he was definitely grumpy, I shook my head in amusement, I motioned for him to follow me as I headed towards Lysander and Rosa that were waiting for us.

"It's finally hurrr" Rosalya said in a creepy excited voice, then she looked at me with the 'Me Gusta' face and hugged me randomly. "You my dear have got to meet my female friends, because you have none." She said and I pulled away from her to sign.

[i]*That's not true I have Violet, so Ha!*[/i] I said feeling cocky as I proved her wrong, and Rosa chuckled and started leaning on me again.

"Okay fine, you have become friends with one girl, you need to meet more, I swear Cas and Lys will corrupt your womanhood….and that totally came out wrong, that's not what I meant…" I chuckled shaking my head in amusement before stopping before the student council door, I was confused as to why Rosa led me here but she knocked on the door. "Knock Knock!" she said and the door opened.

"Is the coast clear?" A girl with reddish orange hair said motioning for us to come in quickly before she closed the door after we'd gone in.

"Yes why what's up?" Rosa asked the girl curiously.

"Amber and her goons, we accidentally slammed the door in her face when we were exiting the auditorium." She said chuckling slightly I looked to see another girl in the room working on papers, she must be on the student council or something, or she was just doing homework. The girl had brown hair with beautiful blue eyes. She looked up from her work and noticed me and smiled with a small wave.

"Who's this?" she asked Rosa and Rosa smiled wide.

"The not so new girl duh!" The girl with reddish hair said jokingly, and I smiled.

"This my lovelies is my cousin Selene, Sellie this is Iris and Melody!" I waved.

"Hey Selene, how you liking Sweet Amoris so far?" The girl with beautiful purple eyes that I now knew as Iris said, and I shrugged and shook my hand from side to side meaning it was okay so far.

"Hope the teachers haven't been too hard on you, they usually try and pile on the homework for the new kid to get them caught up in class." Melody chuckled and I smiled and signed.

[i]*It's been okay.*[/i] Melody obviously didn't understand Sign because she looked at me as if I was a juggling monkey, luckily Rosa cut in and translated for me.

"Oh, haha that's good." She said and I sat down on the table next to Rosa and we started talking about random stuff…it was pretty fun. There was a timid knock at the door and Rosa jumped up to answer it and there was Violet I smiled.

"Vi Vi!" Rosa squealed hugging Violet, I'd known they'd known each other from pictures in Rosa's room, I hadn't realized they were so close, I mean once Rosa gives you a nickname you're family to her.

"H-Hi" she said closing the door as she entered blushing slightly from Rosa's affection. "I was l-looking for you Selene, M-Mrs. H said she really liked the pieces you picked for the art gallery this Saturday." She said and I smiled clapping my hands softly in happiness that she'd liked my choices. I'd chosen a sketch of the school garden for the nature piece, I used the roof to sketch the landscape of the city…I also chose a water color painting I'd done of my sister… as well as the sketch of Violet.

"S-So what are you girls d-doing in here?" Violet asked and Rosa smiled.

"Just chit chatting until Natty boy comes and kicks us out." She said with a chuckle, at the mention of Nathaniel I noticed Melody blushed and I smiled and looked to Rosa.

[i]*Does Melody like Nathaniel?*[/i] I asked her and Rosa burst out into laughter.

"Does she like him, the girl is practically in love with him!" she said and Melody blushed even more getting the sense we were talking about her.

"H-Hey that's not nice." Melody said of us talking about her and her crush.

[i]*No worries I won't tell anyone.*[/i] I signed and Rosa translated.

"T-Thanks." Melody said shyly.

"Have you guys seen the gardener Jade from gardening club? He's who I like!" Iris said proudly, I smiled having met the kind caring gardening she was talking about, he'd become a friend as I'd seen him a few times after our first….collision, I chuckled mentally liking having this time with these girls.

"Yes yes we know Rissy." Rosa said teasing her. "Oh Sellie, I figured out what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna participate in the girls section and take photos of the guys section, so I'll be able to beat Amber!" she said happily excited at the aspect of revenge, she was such a big kid it was amusing to watch.

"Ooh that's a great idea Rosa!" Iris said. "I've been writing a tune especially for the fashion show, Mr Higgins is letting me right the sheet music for it, and I'm super excited! But also nervous." She said making her eyes go wide almost like they'd pop out before she closed her eyes and did a chibi pose with the peace sign up, they were all big kids…just living like there was no tomorrow…I had hated to admit it, but I was starting to feel at home here…with these people, with these surroundings…everything was slowly replacing my old life…and that hurt far more than anything ever could.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** _Fashion Week: Day 2 – Guy talk_

**Leigh's P.O.V.:**

It had been yet another hectic morning and I knew it'd only get worse as I helped the Sweet Amoris school principal with their upcoming event, I groaned as more and more boxes with dresses and swimsuits and more dresses came in that needed touch ups, or as Mrs. Nusbaum said, 'a little touch from one of my most favorite students', but the thing was I wasn't her student anymore! I'd dropped out to pursue my passion in design and style but she still considered me that boy that did all his work to his best ability that wrote the best literature pieces and designed the best art, she didn't like that I'd dropped out but could understand my passion for what I loved.

Another box came in and I sighed throwing my head down on the table in agony. "Looks like you're having a swell time brother." I looked up to see Lys and I smiled.

"You're here to help me right?" I said with a big hopeful grin and he looked at me seriously.

"No." My head fell to the counter again, why was he doing this to me! Then I heard his soft melodious chuckle and I peeked through my black bangs up at my little brother and noticed him laughing…I playfully glared at him. "I'm kidding Leigh, of course I'm here to help." He said and I sighed with relief before glaring at him again.

"You're mean." I said pouting slightly and he laughed again before grabbing one of the boxes and sorting through it gathering supplies he needed to touch up the beautiful green satin dress. "Thank you." I said doing the same as my brother when the jingle rang out through the store and looked behind my brother to see Castiel walk in looking very upset, I tried to hide my smirk, I'd heard he was going to be in the fashion show and that amused me. "Evening Castiel." I said as I sewed in lining to a red cotton dress."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up hotshot!" he said taking a seat next to Lysander on a stool that had been place there earlier, I shook my head with a chuckle.

"That bad huh?" I asked and he glared at me with a hurtful force.

"Worse." He said and I tried not to smile. "Why the hell are we even doing this stupid event its b*******! I mean seriously who cares!" I sighed.

"It's for charity Castiel, so it's a good cause." I said and he clenched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm gonna f****** die, that's it I'm gonna f****** die do you see what this s*** is doing to me?!" he said, he did look like he hadn't been sleeping and I pursed my lips in speculation of the now red head.

"What does she have on you?" I asked curiously slightly amused and Castiel glared.

"You'll never know." He said and looked at what we were doing. "I swear to god you guys were born woman in males bodies." He said shaking his head with a roll of his eyes, Lys grimaced and I think my face showed the same emotion.

"Well we're woman you're one lucky fella." I joked before Castiel picked up a dress and gluing on sparkles, how he'd known that was the plan for that dress I hadn't a clue but he had somehow known, I smiled.

"Shut it Leigh." Cas warned and I simply smiled as I continued threading, Lys did also but he hadn't been yelled at yet. "You too Lys." Spoke too soon, I smiled and my thoughts drifted to Selene and Rosalya…Rosa had said that Selene's hair had once been as white as her own…it had made me curious to see what she'd look like with completely white hair again, granted the black and white suited her just fine as well. I sighed and wondered why she intrigued me so, why I couldn't seem to forget the way her eyes glistened when she cried, the way she felt when I hugged her…she'd smelled of roses…I sighed again suddenly I felt eyes on me and looked up.

"What?" I asked looking at the two boys looking at me, I blushed slightly feeling as if I'd been caught cheating again, why had I had these feelings, what were they? Why wouldn't they go away?

"Got something on your mind Leigh?" they asked in unison and I'm sure my blush reddened slightly before looking away.

"You thinking of Rosa naked? I bet that's what it is! They have been together four years and still haven't done the deed." Castiel said and my blush turned an even darker shade of crimson, my eyes popping from their sockets at the accusation!

"I- no – but – I don't –no – WHAT?" I stuttered utterly flustered by Castiel's words.

"Dude Its true isn't it? That's why you're so weird right now!" he chuckled and I looked away my face heating so much more than anything ever has.

"N-n-no" I stuttered again and Castiel just chuckled, Lys blushed and I…I was dying from embarrassment.

"Dude I'm just f****** with you." He said and I took a breath of relief, but put my head in my hands feeling awkward and as if I was naked in a crowd of people, the thought just made me blush more. Castiel couldn't stop laughing and I glared at him.

"Not funny." I said my blush still rising, I felt so warm that I thought I'd explode.

"Are you kidding you should see your faces! F****** priceless!" Castiel said through laughter and Lys and I sighed. "So what [i]were[/i] you thinking Leigh?" Castiel asked when he was calmed down from his laughing fit.

"N-Nothing." I said and focused myself in my work trying to ignore the fact that both my brother and Castiel were looking at me curiously. "I-I was j-just…" I said trying to get them off my back. "Just thinking." I said pursing my lips to the side and worked intently avoiding their gazes.

"Riiiggght just thinking huh, whatever dude." Cas said and turned to Lys. "Your brother is in denial." He said and Lys smiled slightly before looking at me with what appeared to be a worried expression.

"Are you sure you're alright Leigh?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind is all, with this fashion show everything has been a little hectic." I said honestly, but that wasn't the only thing on my mind…

"Understandable." Lys said and I nodded…

"So what do you guys think of Rosa's cousin?" Castiel asked and I looked up, my eyes popping from my sockets again as the person who'd been plaguing my mind was brought up. "She's…interesting, but I wished she'd talk." He said honestly and I nodded.

"If you took sign language classes you could understand her like the rest of us." I teased and Castiel glared.

"No thanks." He said and his eyes popped as he looked at what he was working on before letting out a breath. "Man this s*** is gonna take forever." He said and a shadow of a smile appeared on my face.

"Yeah it seems that way." I answered. "As for Selene…she's…intriguing, a mystery to say the least." I spoke honestly and Castiel nodded.

"Ain't that the truth, the girl is so bottled up she makes Mentos and coke explode from her suffocation of it. " I chuckled slightly and sighed.

"Leigh!" Mrs. Nusbaum came in and smiled at Lys and smiled but gave a speculative look at Castiel which he returned, I smiled at the principal. "All the clothes have come in and we'll be setting up the stage next to the store, it should get you some good business too!" she said happily. "Oh keep up the good works boys!" she cooed before looking at Castiel. "Catiel, don't cause these boys any trouble you hear?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said and she pursed her lips before leaving. "What a b****." Cas said and I shook my head with a sigh, honestly talking with these guys was always a mystery, I never knew what to expect with Castiel and Lysander…well he was pretty quiet unless spoken too and even then the boy didn't say much, and when he did it was sometimes surprising how wise my brother had become over the years. These guy talks were pretty interesting I had to admit, but they wore me out to no end, I thought before starting on a new project.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** _Fashion Week: Day 5 & 6 – Put to work_

_[b]Day 5:[/b]_

It was Friday, my twentieth day in Amoris town and I was bored out of my right [i]and[/i] left mind, I watched as everyone did something for the fashion show, I wondered if anyone else knew they were scrambling around like ants in a colony or if it all just felt natural to scurry around the way they did, I sighed and let my head slump in my hand that was propped up on Leigh's counter. In and out….In and out, in and out came the people with all sorts of projects having to do with the fashion show…I hadn't realized how big the event really was until I found just about the whole town pitching in with money and supplies as well as occasional labor work and yet it all seemed to get done slowly.

I let out another sigh as Leigh came out the back with more boxes. "Something on your mind?" he asked and I looked at him with a neutral expression before looking down at my hands then back at Leigh. When suddenly Rosalya came in with even more boxes, it was like an everlasting nightmare of box after box.

"Sellie what are you doing just sitting around? Help us out chicki, here I need you to put these dresses on the empty rack in the back, and then come out here and help Leigh with some of the fixer uppers then you can come help set up the dress selection with some of the other contestants." Rosa instructed and I sighed taking the boxes and doing as she said heading to the back and hanging up the beautiful dresses. Once I'd done the first task I went to help Leigh as I had been instructed.

I sewed one of the dresses and mindlessly getting lost in the task when Leigh leaned in closer trying to get my attention I backed up shaking my head and refocusing on the dark haired boy. "Are you alright?" he asked, apparently he'd been calling my name for a while and I hadn't responded, I sighed and nodded before putting down the needle and thread to sign.

[i]*I'm just…I just feel…a little lost is all.*[/i] I admitted honestly before looking down at my hands sadly. [i]*I haven't really found where I belong, I've made friends sure…but…I still feel like I don't have a purpose here.*[/i] I said honestly and sighed again, Leigh bit the inside of his lip and nodded sincerely.

"How about this, it may not be the best way to find your purpose but it'd give you something to do…why don't you help with the shop, you could work every weekend as well as Tuesday and Thursday cause Rosa tells me you have art club the other days of the week." He said and then smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head looking away embarrassed. "I mean that's if y-you want to of course." He said and I looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

[i]*Really? That's be great!*[/i] I said and had to stop myself from going around the counter and hugging him, instead I just blushed at the thought and looked down at my hands with a small smile. [i]*Thank you Leigh.*[/i] I signed before getting back to work, happy to finally have something to do in this town. Leigh smiled and it looked like he even blushed slightly as he looked away.

"No problem." He said and I smiled sighing peacefully this time getting back to work. Rosa came in and sat down at the counter next to me letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"This fashion show thing is crazy hectic." She said and I chuckled silently nodding. "Whelp back to work." She said sounding very exhausted and got up with sluggish movements, I looked at her and turned on my stool and tapped her on the shoulder as she walked away.

[i]*Are you okay?*[/i] I signed and Leigh was curious too I could tell by the way he leaned over the counter and started intently at his girlfriend.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I just need a break." She said and I bit the inside of my lip before letting out a breath.

[i]*I'll take over your duties you take a break, okay?*[/i] I said and she looked at me with hesitation.

"You don't have to do that Sellie, most of my assignments last a few days." She said and I smiled tilting my head to the side before putting my hands on her shoulders and nodding. She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Sellie." She said and headed behind the counter kissing Leigh's cheek. "Watch out for her and I'll see you guys later." She said before writing down what she had to do and handed me the list once she'd finished, when she started to walk away she miss-stepped and fell, I quickly went to her side and noticed she looked very tired.

Leigh came from behind the counter and came to her my side over her. "Rosalya, are you alright?" he asked as she struggled to get up.

"Yeah I'm just tired." She said, I bit my lip and helped her up when Lys came in.

"Lys can you take Rosa home? Please." Leigh asked and Lys quickly came over when he saw Rosa.

"Yes of course." He said and took her from me.

"What happened?" Lys asked Rosa as he lead her out of the shop, I sighed watching as my cousin sluggishly hung on to Lys as she was led back to the apartment.

"Sure you can handle her assignments? " Leigh asked, I looked down at the list and noticed how much work she had to do and sighed, but then I smiled and looked up at Leigh and nodded curtly, I was determined. He sighed and nodded before we returned to our work.

I looked down at the list again and sighed softly.

[b]The List:[/b]

[i]~ Help Leigh with dresses

~ Help set up the stages

~ Unload supplies for dressing rooms

~ Help set up the dressing rooms

~ Pick up the dresses from Leigh once he's finished

~ Help Principal Nusbaum with chosen contestants

P.S. Sellie this will take over a few days! Good luck & thank you! I'm sorry I'm not feeling well![/i]

Well I was already helping Leigh with dresses so I could check that off the list, I folded it up and put it in my jean pocket before getting back to work worrying about Rosa as I did.

_[b]Day 6:[/b]_

I woke up the next day feeling groggy, I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed with a yawn, I looked around the empty room and sighed…I still had to make it more homey, but I think it was still too soon for me. I got up and discarded my pajamas before putting on dark grey jeans and a Winged Skull shirt I'd designed back when I was still their designer, and I put my red sweater around me before heading to Rosa's room. I peeked in on her and watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

She awoke and saw me and she smiled slightly still looking very exhausted. "Hey you." She said and I put up a hand in greeting. "How's the list coming?" she asked and I shrugged.

[i]*It's going.*[/i] I signed and she chuckled weakly.

"Well its Saturday, there is more to be done." She said with a roll of her eyes.

[i]*You rest, I will take care of your duties for you, okay?*[/i] I signed and she sighed.

"You don't have to do that." She said and I looked at her skeptically and she chuckled slightly. "Alright alright." She said waving me off, I turned to leave when she called my name, I looked back at her and waited. "Thank you." She said and I smiled slightly before heading towards the kitchen. Aunt Fae was at work and Rain was still sleeping, or I'd thought he was but when I felt something…or rather someone grab my leg I smiled and turned to him.

"Selliebellie! Where you going?" he asked and I handed him the list. "Wow you're busy!" he exclaimed. "Would you like some help?" he offered and I smiled and nodded. "Yay!" he exclaimed again before taking my hand and we headed out. "Hey Selliebellie can we get something to eat?" he asked and I chuckled slightly and nodded. We headed to the store and bought some donuts and some orange juice before heading over to the shop.

"Lei-Lei!" Rain said running into the store, I quirked my brow at at the nickname and followed him into the store noticing that when I entered he was hugging Leigh; Leigh put Rain on the counter and then looked up smiling at me. I smiled back as I headed towards the counter and hugged Rain from behind, he put his hands behind his head to try and hug me without turning around from where he sat, I chuckled and looked up at Leigh.

[i]*You two are close I take it?*[/i] I signed.

"Yeah we're pretty close huh Rai." He said putting his hand out for Rain to slap then Rain reversed the motion so Leigh slapped his hand, it was cute watching them together. "You here to help with the dresses? Or the stage? I can probably finish the dresses by tomorrow, but if you helped out today I could probably finish them today. However the stage workers could use some extra help." Leigh informed me with a sheepish smile.

"How about I help you with the dresses and Selliebellie goes and helps with the stage!" Rain proposed and I thought about it and nodded. I tapped Rain's shoulder and gave him two thumbs up, he smiled. "Yay!" he said and Leigh chuckled.

"Alright sounds good." Leigh said taking Rain off the counter and placing him on a stool next to him.

[i]*Alright, have fun you two.*[/i] I signed before kissing Rain's cheek and heading out of the store and headed next door where I saw people working on the stage. I walked over and grabbed a box of wood and brought it over to some of the workers.

"Thanks." One of the workers said and looked up at me. "Grab a hammer and work on the section over there." I nodded grabbing a hammer and doing as he asked.

I was slightly exhausted by the time the stage was more than a little halfway complete; I stretched and yawned heading back to the store, it was about two 'o'clock in the afternoon and it was break time finally so I headed back towards the store to see that Rain had fallen asleep, I smiled and waved at Leigh as I got to the counter.

"Hello again" Leigh whispered and I smiled slightly.

[i]*Hi.*[/i] I signed feeling slightly sheepish for some reason. I sighed and before starting to help Leigh, tying bows and sewing them on dresses to be exact.

"How was stage work?" he asked and I shrugged slightly, my shoulders felt heavy, now I knew what Rosa had felt like, but I hadn't been doing this as long as she has….that just proves I'm weaker than her. "That good huh?" he said and I chuckled slightly nodding, my eyelids felt heavy and I let out a yawn making Leigh smile slightly to himself.

[i]*How was designing?*[/i] I a signed and he chuckled.

"Great, we got a lot done. I tuckered the kid out though." He chuckled sheepishly and looked down at Rain, we both smiled at the sight of him soundlessly sleeping.

[i]*He's so innocent.*[/i] I signed still looking at Rain, Leigh smiled and nodded.

"Makes you wonder…if all things truly wicked start from innocence like Ernest Hemingway thought…what happened to the innocence in all those truly wicked?" he said and I swear I felt like crying as he stated something so obviously valid in thought, it made me wonder who'd started the fire in my house…and why…why had he chosen my home, why had he been there in first place? What made him so wicked to kill innocent lives? I felt a tear escape my eye and quickly wiped it away before taking a deep breath.

[i]*When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind.*[/i] I signed to him and he smiled slightly.

"Patrick Rothfuss…The Name of the Wind…" he said and I smiled, he'd known one of my favorite books and one of my favorite quotes from the book…a book about a man, rather a legend and his enticing story that included fantasy, drama, horror, and really it had everything…it was a fantastic book, the second in the trilogy…my mother used to read me the books to sleep…"I love those books." He said and I smiled.

[i]*Me too*[/i] I signed happily.

Leigh loved the way Selene's eyes sparkled when she talked about books, whether it was that trilogy in particular or if it was from the tears I'd seen her shed just moments before she mentioned the quote…whatever it was he loved how those beautiful crystalline eyes shined.

[i]*Well um, I better get back to work.*[/i] I signed and Leigh nodded, I smiled and headed back towards the stage quickly getting back to work. This was by far one of the longest days I've had so far at Sweet Amoris but it felt good to do something with my time.

The stage was looking great, we just had to set up the lights and curtains and we'd be done, but that was for another day as it'd grown late in the day, I headed home and opened the door to see Rosa on the phone. She hadn't noticed me yet so I waited.

"I love you too, bye." She said obviously talking to Leigh because I doubt she'd be talking to anyone else, Rain and Aunt Fae were at home so she wasn't talking to them. When she noticed me she looked surprised and there was something else…guilt? "Selene…back already?" she said breathlessly sounding awkward.

[i]*Uh yeah, who was on the phone?*[/i] I asked and she blushed from embarrassment.

"Um…Leigh." She said, Rosa had never been one to lie to me…that's why I knew it was a lie when she spoke, I sighed and shook my head as I headed back to my room and landed on my bed quickly falling to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**_ Fashion Week: Day 7 & 8 – Stronger_

Waking the next day I felt groggy again, my head felt as if it were spinning but it quickly stopped once I got up, which I thought was weird but was thankful because I had more work to do. I headed out of the apartment not bothering to check on Rosa as I headed towards the stage and the dressing rooms that were currently a work in progress; there was a large truck parked outside where the dressing rooms were being built and I walked over to see Mrs. Nusbaum guiding people with boxes towards the dressing rooms. I walked over and Nathaniel greeted me.

"Hello Selene." I waved at the blonde, he'd become a really good friend in the short time since my apology to him. "How are you this morning?" he asked and I smiled.

[i]*Good, thanks, how are you?*[/i] he smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Good thanks." He said and I chuckled before heading towards the truck to help unload it. Nathaniel followed. When he got to the truck Mrs. Nusbaum started barking orders at us and we quickly got to work, once all the boxes were unloaded we quickly got to work on setting up the dressing rooms. I set up the mirrors in the dressing rooms while Nathaniel set up the lights for the stage.

Once we'd finished all out work It was already one in the evening, I hadn't realized how hard setting up a fashion show could be as I'd never been part of the set up before, I just made the clothing, I smiled that we'd finished out work and was about to go pick up the dresses and other materials from Leigh when Nathaniel tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey." He said softly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." I was actually kind of tired from the day's work but since Nathaniel had become such a good friend I shrugged and we started walking towards the park. "So how'd your paper go?" he asked and I chuckled at his attempt at small talk, for whatever reason Nat still seemed nervous around me.

[i]*Yes I got an A+ on it, thanks so much for your help!*[/i] I signed knowing I'd already thanked him but doing it again never hurt anyone

"That's great, you know I was thinking you should join the student council, I mean you're brilliant and have good ideas, you'd make a worthy addition to the team." He said and I smiled awkwardly, it was a nice offer but…I don't know, I just I'd been on the student council before at my old school and it was pretty fun but there was lots of work involved…granted I didn't mind it but…well I didn't really feel like joining any more clubs, plus I had a job now at Leigh's shop to consider.

[i]*What days are the meetings?*[/i] I asked deciding I'd give Nathaniel the benefit of the doubt, he smiled.

"It's usually in the afternoons at school, but we occasionally meet after school from time to time but we don't usually know the exact dates or days we're going to stay after it's kind of spontaneous." He said and I sighed, considering the possibilities.

[i]*Would it get me out of some classes or would I be missing lunch?[/i] I signed and he chuckled slightly.

"Well we usually order take out for everyone in the council so we don't usually eat cafeteria food, but some people head there beforehand and grab lunch, as for classes there is a slight possibility of missing your second or third class from time to time, depending on how long the meetings last." He informed and I bit my lip slightly contemplating.

[i]*What other advantages are there to being on the council?*[/i] Nathaniel smiled, probably liking that I was taking serious thought in joining.

"Well, missing classes to do council, it looks good on file, it's a new way of building vocational and social skills and it's rather fun once you get into it." He said and I sighed again, gnawing at my lip some more before letting out yet another sigh and shrugging.

[i]*Alright, I'll join.*[/i] I said and his grin was from ear to ear that it really made me wonder if he really had fun on council or if he was just dragging me into so he'd have more fun.

"Great, I'll put you on the roster." He exclaimed happily, I chuckled shaking my head…this was going to be interesting. "So uh Selene, why aren't you signing up for the fashion show?" he asked with a blush and I snorted out a laugh.

[i]*Me? In a fashion show, yeah right![/i] I chuckled silently again before taking a deep breath shaking my head with a ten mile grin on my face. [i]*I'm not…cut out for modeling, now Rosalya…she's a model photographer, I'm…*[/i] what would I consider myself to be now? I looked up at Nate sadly. [i]*I'm just a bystander, a person in the crowd…and I want to be that. By the way how is the big event going on in Household de la Rosewood[/i] I signed and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh it's going alright, Amber can't shut up about it, she curses you out a lot which annoys me, but I mean I understand why but still…I wish she'd be more respectful of how I feel and stuff but anyway as for me and the modeling business….let's just say my mom is very excited while my dad isn't too thrilled at the aspect of a fashion show for guys." he said and I chuckled shaking my head.

[i]*Sounds like chaos my friend.[/i] he nodded.

"You have no idea." He replied and I chuckled as we walked down the path Leigh and I had walked at night….just remembering that evening gave me chills…the good kind. I hated to admit it but I missed the smell of him, the warmth of his hug…it had made me feel so safe being in his arms as I cried…but that was a thought that should be ban from my thoughts forever as he's with my cousin, I wasn't even interested in boys!

Or so I kept telling myself anyhow…

It was Monday afternoon, art club had been cancelled due to Mrs. Hinkler the art teacher being out sick so I headed straight to Leigh's shop to pick up the dresses, I hadn't gotten around to it yesterday because Nathaniel and I spent the rest of the day together, doing homework, talking about random things, he bought me ice cream and it was fun…I froze…oh my god…Did I go on a date with Nathaniel and not even realize it!? I slapped my forehead as I walked into the shop.

"Wow, you must have had a hard day if you're hitting yourself." Leigh joked and I chuckled throwing my head back in defeat, school had been far too long and working this last week as been crazy, and to top it off I think I went on a date with one of my best friends…I closed my eyes and let my head hit the counter. "Hey hey hey easy on the glass." He teased. "What's on your mind?" he asked and I sighed. Do I tell him? Or don't I? I decided to tell him.

[i]*I think…I may have been on a date with one of my best friends but hadn't realized it till now.*[/i] I signed and threw my head in my hands before peeking through them at Leigh and Leigh had frozen and for a moment he looked sad before he awkwardly scurried around looking for something to busy himself with.

"R-Really? Well um…I mean w-would that be…s-so bad?" he asked nervously as he wiped the counter down, I watched him curiously wondering why he was acting so weird all of a sudden. I decided to ignore it and thought about his question; I wasn't interested in dating…and I liked Nathaniel but I didn't…I didn't like him more than as a friend, and if he got the wrong idea then…yeah it was bad.

[i]*Well if he gets the wrong idea then yes. I like this person but…not like that.*[/i] I signed deciding to keep Nathaniel's identity a secret, I wasn't sure why but I felt I owed it to him. Somehow this reminded me of catching Rosa saying 'I love you' to someone else besides her boyfriend…I sighed and looked to Leigh.

"O-Oh w-well um…j-just tell him the truth." He said and I narrowed my eyes at Leigh, something was seriously up with him…I shook my head deciding yet again to forget his obscure behavior and focus on my problem. I could tell him the truth but what if he doesn't think of it as a date? I sighed in frustration and threw my head back again looking at the ceiling…you know if I stayed like this I could very unenthusiastically count the dots on the ceiling…I shook my head getting side tracked before looking at Leigh again.

[i]*Thanks Leigh.*[/i] I said taking a deep breath, whatever it was that was bothering Leigh started because of our conversation so I planned on ending it ASAP.

"Right, well um I have to make an errand, can you stay and watch the store while I'm gone?" he asked and I shrugged nodding, Once he left I pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing fashion designs again, there was one I especially liked, it was a long beautiful dress that had leather straps crisscrossing in the front like a corset, in fact well it was a corset. The bottom was a beautiful fluffy ball gown type train, with different assortments of light layers and small sparkles that could pass for stars in the moonlight; it had off the shoulder sleeves and really emphasized the woman's chest but that was one of the points but it wasn't so sleazy that they were fully shown, only a slight bit.

About an hour later I heard the jingle of the store and turned to see Leigh with an outfit in a clothing pouch so I couldn't see what it looked like. When he headed behind the counter he hung up the pouch he was holding and then came over to me again looking at what I've drawn, I quickly closed my sketchbook and blushed looking away.

"Let me see." He said moving my hand and taking my sketchbook, opening it to the page I was on, he looked at it and smiled tracing his fingers over the sketch gently like it was a fragile piece of artwork. "This is beautiful Selene" he said softly as if he was in awe and I blushed again before looking down at my hands. "I'm being honest." He said and I looked up at him with timid eyes.

"I-It's n-nothing" I said aloud and Leigh froze again…Leigh's heart was beating was, he'd only heard Selene's voice once and even then he barely heard it but now that she spoke up and he could really hear her…her voice was like a sweet lullaby, it was soft…almost angelic…it was…beautiful. Leigh blinked his eyes refocusing and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Um…uh" he shook his head again. "Are you kidding, this is wonderful work, you should think of entering this in the fashion show under the best fashion design, I'm sure you'd win." He said and then blushed slightly. "I mean you don't have too, but…I mean I can't imagine the opportunity you'd be missing. Plus I'm kind of being selfish, but I'd really love to make this." He said sheepishly and I smiled, a few tears falling from my eyes. I jumped off my stool and kissed his cheek blushing slightly as I did.

"T-Thannk y-you" I said my voice feeling very tight and dry from lack of voicing my thoughts out loud. Leigh blushed a mad red and nodded.

"N-No p-problem." He said awkwardly before going behind the counter probably trying to distance himself from me, which was probably for the best. I was handed back my sketchbook and I took it as I sat back down. "You should talk more often." He said sincerely and I looked away shyly. "I'm serious you know." He said and I smiled nodding.

"I-I k-know…i-it j-just k-kind of h-hurts." I said massaging my throat with my hand, Leigh disappeared to the back before bringing back a bottle of water, and I smiled and took it from him taking a long gulp of water before clearing my throat. "T-thank you." I said clearing my throat again, it really had hurt to talk…and I was so used to sign language now that it almost seemed wrong to start talking again…I know Castiel would be happy if I started talking, and Iris and Melody as well as Violet too…I sighed. "I-It wi-will take s-some time t-to get u-used too." I struggled to say and Leigh nodded.

"I know, but I think you'll like it, you may even feel like your old self…" he drifted off. "I mean…if you want that…" I thought about his words…I was still that same girl just…quieter and possibly stronger…I looked at Leigh sincerely before jumping off the stool yet again and grabbed my back pack and headed towards the door…I stopped just shy of the door and looked back at Leigh. "Thank you again Leigh." I said with less struggle but it still hurt to say without the stutter, but if I was to reinvent myself yet again, I needed to be strong and fight to get myself back.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** _Fashion Week: Day 9 & 10 –_ _Confessions_

_[b]Day 9[/b]_

This Tuesday was sunny, hot and above all the day had seemed to go on forever…but that's what happens when you have to babysit a bunch of models…especially if Amber is one of those models…

"HURRY UP FREAK!" She yelled and I sighed as I headed towards her with the dress she had asked for, it was a very revealing red dress that had no sleeves and cut off just before her knees and it even had a slit in the side, she would wear something like this. I held out the dress for her and she snatched it from my hands, I rolled my eyes as I turned away to go Rosalya, she was having trouble picking out which evening gown she'd like to wear for the show.

"Hey Sellie." Rosa said sounding sad, I hadn't talked to or communicated with her since Saturday…since she lied to me…

[i]Hi[/i] I signed not feeling like voicing thoughts to her just yet, so far the only once I've opened up to is Leigh…as odd as they may seem, but there was something about the clothing shop owner that made me feel safe and comfortable…at home…but that seemed ridiculous…

"So…what ones do you think would look good?" she asked sadly, guilt dripping from her tone…I sighed and went to the rack picking out a beautiful black dress that was floor length and had a slit in the side, it had cotton off the shoulder sleeves that had a silk bodice and a cotton belt before drifting yet again into a nice silk material that had a small train in the back, I picked out sexy black with hints of silver Victorian boots and handed them to her. She grinned broadly and took the items I'd selected.

"They're lovely Selene. Thank you!" she said before once again looking down sadly, I sighed and walked away as Charlotte was beckoning for me. "Selene wait!" I turned to see Rosa coming towards me with a tear in her eye. "Please listen to me, I don't like the way we've been lately, I know you know I lied and I can explain, just please listen." She pleaded crying more now and I stood there with my mouth agape as I looked at the usually happy girl now sobbing, I nodded and grabbed her arm leading her towards the back of the dressing room where we could have some privacy.

We sat down on our knees and I nodded for her to go on; she took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't know how to start, but I don't want you to hate me." She wailed. "I've…I'm…" she said between sobs as she looked down at her hands. "I'minlovewithsomeoneelse!" she said fast and I sighed already knowing that part. "But Leigh is my best friend and I don't want to hurt him, I don't know what to do." She sobbed putting her head in her hands, I sighed again and put both my hands on her shoulder.

"T-Tell him…t-the t-truth." I said before clearing my throat and letting my hands fall, Rosa looked up her tears still falling and I gave her a small smile. Rosa sobbed and then gave me a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I really wanted too because you're my best friend and I hate lying to you, I hate lying!" she wailed and I massaged her back as we hugged, I cuddled my head into her neck and held her tightly. "T-There is something else." She said sorrowfully. "The person I love…" she cried some more. "Is Violet!" she wailed and I think my mouth dropped…Violet? As in art club shy, cute adorable Violet? "And she loves me too." She added as I pulled myself from the hug to look at her.

"Y-You're a…" I started and she nodded sadly. I hugged her again. "I-I l-love you, n-no m-matter what." I could hear her smile relieved that I was okay with her being a lesbian.

"Oh Sellie, I love you, and I'm so sorry I never told you." She said and I caressed her hair and kissed her head hugging her tighter.

"It's o-okay." We pulled apart again and smiled at each other. "b-but you h-have t-to tell L-Leigh." I said and she looked sad again as she nodded.

"I know…The only reason I never told him is because I never wanted to hurt him, I love him, I do…" she said before closing her eyes at the pain she felt for her mistakes. "I just don't love him like I did before." She finished and I nodded sadly before placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"H-He's a g-good guy, h-he'll u-understand." I comforted her and she smiled.

"I know, he's the best guy." She said and got up from where she was sitting on her knees, I did the same. "Thank you so much Selene." She said and kissed my temple before wiping her eyes and heading to her vanity, I smiled after her feeling sad for Leigh, but happy for Rosa…she'd found out who she was…

I walked out to the vanity and stood before Rosa. "H-how long?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"8 Months, but we've never done anything more than kiss, and we've only kissed once I felt too guilty to do anything else with her…I-I…" she sighed and looked at her feet...before returning her gaze to me. "I love her…she…we've only ever gotten to know each other and hung out, we've held hands a few times but other than that no one ever suspected us as more than friends." She said and I nodded letting out a breath before rubbing her back and heading over to Charlotte who looked angry that I delayed seeing her.

My friend Sabrina was helping me help out the contestants, I was thankful for her help…When Nathaniel came in she blushed and waved at him I chuckled, she'd had a crush on him since the third grade, or so she'd told me, he was kind to her and they were friends but apparently the two were too shy or something, I sighed and helped Charlotte with her make up while she listened to her I-pod.

"Hey Sellie." I looked up to see Bri and I smiled and waved. "I was wondering…you and Nate are really good friends now…could you put in a good word for me?" she asked and I bit my lip, I was used to playing middle man but I didn't know if Nate and I were that close, but the way Bri looked at me practically pleading for me to do her this favor I couldn't say no, I nodded; Sabrina clapped her hands jumping up and down before returning to help one of the other contestants.

I sighed shaking my head, now how do I tell Nathaniel? I wondered as I finished up Charlotte's make up before heading to the next contestant who asked for my help. I thought about what Leigh had said about entering my design in the contest…It had made my heart soar when he said he wanted to make my design…I felt closer to my sister when I did design now that she was gone, and I'd always loved when someone adored my designs…it always made me feel…accepted.

When I was done helping the one contestant I went to my sketchbook and ripped out the design before putting it in the design box. "I'm glad you're doing it." I jumped at the voice behind me and turned to see Leigh and a smile came across my face as well as a blush.

"T-Thanks to you." I said and he smiled.

"I better get back to work." He said sheepishly and left to the store, I smiled after him and it slowly faded as I thought of what Rosa was bound to tell him…I sighed and I too got back to work.

_[b]Day 10:[/b]_

Rosalya hadn't told Leigh yet about her…feelings, she'd been trying to figure out the best way to tell him but she couldn't seem to find pleasant way to break it to him that would make it…easier for him, I sighed, it'd be easier if she just told him already, but I wasn't going to force her as this was hard for her.

"Something on your mind?" I looked up to see Leigh with a cup of coffee from the stand across from the bench I was sitting on. I smiled and sighed looking away.

"I-If you knew s-something t-that c-could h-hurt a f-friend…b-but you d-didn't want to h-hurt them…h-how would y-you go about t-telling them?" I asked fiddling with book in my hands.

Leigh sat down next to and looked up at the delightful green trees that hung above us casting slight shadows over us as the sun shone above the trees like the great big ball of fire it was. You could hear the giggling of children as they play 'Ring around the Rosie' and 'London bridge' as well as playing with bouncing balls, that hit the concrete with a thud….the coffee slash pretzel stand stood on the beautiful park path across from one of the many benches, the cotton candy machine rolled down the path selling to the families that spent the day in the park…it was a beautiful sight indeed and the light breeze that whistled in the wind and blew leaves all around in a foray of color was peaceful and soft making the smells of the stands blow through the air.

"Well…" he started taking a soft breath before exhaling it. "There are some hurts that we experience that can be forgiven but we won't forget them. Forgiveness is not a feeling - it's a decision we make because we want to do what's right before God. It's a quality decision that won't be easy and it may take time to get through the process, depending on the severity of the offense…however you do get over it eventually." He said and I smiled slightly. "When we face our fears, we find our freedom." He finished and I nodded smiling at his advice.

"J-Joyce M-Meyer" I said and he smiled nodding.

"You know your quotes." He said and I chuckled silently nodding softly before looking up into his beautiful midnight eyes.

"H-how do you k-know so m-many quotes?" I asked and he chuckled slightly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know authors." He stated and I smiled at that. "I read a lot of books, anything I find I read…you see my parents…they're big readers, and my mom, well she's a novelist so she got me into reading any and all sorts of books." He said with a smile looking at me sincerely. "One day I was in the religion section and read some books on Christianity, I was in the process finding myself I guess, I was 13." He chuckled shaking his head. "I've read books on several religions, I've read books with horror, with fantasy, science fiction…romance…" he said sheepishly and I smiled.

"S-So did you find yourself?" I teased and he chuckled.

"Uh no, not really." he chuckled. "but I did learn a lot about it for school and stuff." he said and I nodded.

"S-So y-your p-pretty s-smart then?" I asked and he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I guess." He said sheepishly with a smile to match. It made me giggle. "I mean I got really good grades when I was in school and I know lots of random facts and stuff so I suppose I'm smart, least for an average guy." He said with another sheepish smile which made me giggle some more.

"Y-you are p-pretty a-average." I teased and he chuckled, and for a few minutes we just stared at each other with smiles on our faces before we both looked away.

"Um well I have to get back to work, it was nice talking to you again Selene…" he said with a sweet sincere smile and I waved as I watched him head back to work, I looked down at my book and sighed peacefully before looking back up as he retreated until he looked back at me and I waved again, I chuckled and sat back in my seat feeling really happy.

"Selene? I-I didn't expect you to be here." The boy said and I turned to see Nathaniel and I smiled and waved as he sat down next to me.

"H-Hi N-Nathaniel." I said and he froze for a moment, shocked that I was talking and it made me smile.

"Wow, y-you're talking." He said and chuckled slightly. "Last time I heard your voice you were angry at me, did I do something wrong?" he asked chuckling slightly and I smiled shaking my head.

"N-No, I-I j-just…w-was e-encouraged…I g-guess." He smiled sincerely and nodded.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you're coming out of your shell." He said and I shrugged with a slight smile. "I really didn't expect to see you today…" he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head ruffling his golden locks, I tilted my head to the side to look at him as he looked down at his shoes. "I-I w-wanted to t-tell you something." He said and I bit my lip curious to what he was getting at.

"O-Okay…" I said drifting off so he could start whatever it was he was gonna say, he let out a deep sigh and looked and me.

"Ireallylikeyou!" he said rapidly and my eyes widened slightly and I looked away biting my lip again. "Please say something." He said sadly and I sighed, why had he had to go and say something like that, was it because of that sort of date we had that I didn't know was a date when we started? Was it because…heck I didn't know, why would he like me? I sighed again and looked at Nathaniel sadly.

"N-Nate…" I started but he could already tell from my face that I was going to say something he didn't want to here.

"No…don't finish…it's okay, I know…" he said sadly looking down at his feet. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I said and he nodded looking at his feet before letting out a sigh.

"You know I kind of figured you'd say…" he said with exasperation. "I mean it hurts but I expected it…I think we make good friends, so I don't want anything in our friendship change, okay?" he asked and I smiled nodding.

"Y-You know, O-our friend S-Sabrina…s-she likes you…and I t-think you t-two would make a l-lovely couple." I said and he sighed looking up at me before smiling his usual friendly smile.

"Really? She likes me?" he said and I smiled nodding.

"S-She t-told me herself." His grin broadened and it made me happy to see him happy.

"You know…I've always kind of liked her but never thought she liked me…plus Amber always picks on her…I didn't want Amber to give her more reason to dislike her, with you though you stood up to her, so I decided to go for it." He said shyly and I smiled.

"I-I was j-just angry…" I said with a sigh before chuckling slightly. "I-I'm glad you like B-Bri…a-and I think i-if you ask her out t-that A-Amber will h-have to c-change her a-attitude." I said and he smiled looking up at me as he crouched over with his elbows on his knees.

"I think you're right…Thanks Sellie." He said and I smiled and he hugged me, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, after all he was my best friend…and I thought that that went a lot better than I thought it would, I smiled to myself.

"G-Go get her." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said and headed towards the dressing rooms for the fashion show.

[b]Sabrina's P.O.V.[/b] 

I was the victim of Amber's current torrent of abuse, she was making fun of how 'ugly' and 'stupid' I was when truthfully I thought I was far smarter than she'd ever be and I had manners, as for being ugly I thought myself rather average I wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world I wasn't even close like Rosalya was, but I wasn't horrible to look at either.

I had deep sea blue eyes and dark raven black hair that was styled with short soft curls, I stood at an average height of 5'6 and I was fairly thin.

I sighed and when Amber was done with her rant about how awful I was I looked her straight in the eye. "Amber you are rude and disrespectful and nobody likes you, except for those two goons that pretend to like you." I said and took a deep breath before walking away out of the dressing rooms towards …well anywhere as long as I was away from Amber.

"Bri!" I turned at the sound of my nickname and saw Nathaniel coming towards me with something behind his back but I couldn't see what it was, I blushed as he reached me and smiled his dazzling smile that always made butterflies form in my stomach. "Hi." He said breathlessly and I blushed slightly looking away.

"H-Hi Nathaniel." I said, boy if my brother knew I was talking to 'golden boy' he'd probably kick my butt, but I didn't care what Castiel thought, I liked Nathaniel and there was nothing he could do about it…I'd asked Selene to put in a good word for me which made me blush more since he was in front of me now and I didn't know if she'd talked to him yet, but even so I was nervous because I didn't tell her to be discreet about it, which made the whole situation worse, I closed my eyes and tried to take away from these thoughts.

"Um...I was…I was wondering…" he started and I opened my eyes to look into his beautiful golden irises, he rocked back and forth on his feet slightly and bit his lip before running one of his hands through his silky sun kissed locks. "W-Well you see, I've…" he gnawed at his lip some more which was very adorable that I couldn't help but mentally photograph the sight.

"I've liked you….f-for a while now, but I never thought you'd like me and you see I thought if I asked you out that Amber would be worse to you so I never did…b-but I've decided that y-you're worth the risk." He said closing his eyes tightly probably trying to process his words because when you're nervous words seemed to come out in a ramble of different sorts just like thoughts.

My mouth hung agape at the words he'd just spoken and the beating of my heart rate accelerated to a very [i]very[/i] high level that I swear I was about to have a heart attack.

"I-I-I" I stuttered trying to find the right words to express how unbelievably happy I was.

"B-Bri would you go out with me?" he asked and pulled out a bouquet of roses, tulips, and daisies that came in a variety of colors such as blue, pink, and lavender with hints of yellow and red. I was speechless….utterly speechless, he'd known my favorite flowers and colors to match…he'd remembered them from when we were kids.

Nate handed me the flowers and I took them gratefully and grinned broadly at his words before I nodded in response, biting my lip slightly feeling like I was in a daze…or rather another one of my daydreams but when he leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth and it felt as if electricity had coursed through my veins I knew this was better than any daydream could be.

Nate pulled away and I was breathless…that's what he did…he took my breath away; he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you didn't mind me doing that." He said timidly and I grabbed his tie and pulled him in for another kiss, getting lost in the warm sensation of his lips…of his touch, it made me dizzy with delight and I knew I'd never forget this moment, I just had to remember to thank Selene when I got the chance, I thought smiling into the best kiss of my life…my very first kiss with the man I adored.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 19:** _Fashion Weekend: Day 14 – The Finals_

"Alright girls, chins up, back straight, and go." The fashion coordinator said ushering the girls onto the catwalk, I was backstage watching the girls go out one by one, First they did they're talent, then they got into the runway aspect, first it was swimsuits, then it was fall wear, and finally evening wear, and lastly they did the question round where the girls answered questions about what they liked best and who they would choose for an idol and why, etc., .etc.…

"How do I look?" Rosa asked as she came out in her silky elastic cream colored bikini, the top was tight and cute and had a veil going over her stomach, and the bottom was cute silky underwear.

"You look beautiful Rosa." I said honestly before she went out onto the catwalk and got wolf whistles from the crowd and lots of applause, I smiled and Amber looked p***** at the attention Rosa was getting, which made my smile grow.

"A-Amber does not look h-happy." I turned to see Violet and chuckled nodding.

"Y-Yeah, t-thing is she can't do anything about it." I stated and Vi nodded.

"I-I wanted to thank you…" she started looking down at her feet as she fiddled with her fingers. "F-For b-being okay w-with Rosa and m-me." Violet finished and I smiled sincerely at her putting a hand on her shoulder making her look at me.

"M-My pleasure." Violet smiled and hugged me before pulling away and watching Rosa on the runway and when Rosa started coming back Violet blushed looking away, probably embarrassed to see so much of her lovely girlfriend. When Rosa got to us she kissed Violet and apparently the crowd saw and cheered more, bunch of perverts…

"Okay next round fall wear!" she said going to get changed and I smiled at her outfit it was a cute copper brown mini skirt with soft silky leggings under it with a black tight turtle neck with an attractive brown leather jacket and brown Victorian heel boots on her feet and an adorable dark blue knitted hat atop her silvery moonlit locks.

"You l-look great Rosa." I said and watch as Amber went out in a short skimpy tan dress, I sighed shaking my head at how completely sleazy she looked, why girls felt they needed to show off so much skin to seem attractive really upset me.

"Thank you!" she said and kissed my cheek before it was her turn to go on the runway yet again, she strutted her stuff and got lots of applause yes again and smiled, wait until the crowd saw her evening gown, they'd flip…and they had.

Now came the question round. "If you could choose two Idols who would they be?" the host asked Amber and she put her hand on her hip and flipped her hair with a huge fake grin on her face.

"J-Lo, because she's totally gorgeous and is very talented as well as starting from nothing, being a loser and all that to having a lot like an awesome person. I also think of Justin Bieber as an Idol because his story is just so sad, and he's super cute and talented." She said and I face palmed making Rosa and Violet laugh, I looked at them and looked back to where Amber stood.

"Right…Okay…um Thank you Amber." The host said and then looked at the notes in his hand. "Next Rosalya Skybright, with a name like that how can she not be wonderful!" he said and I rolled my eyes as Rosa went out on stage in an adorable short white cloth dress with a black bodice, it swayed when she twirled and her long black Victorian boots clicked against the panel runway. Rosa's hair was tied back in two strands as she let the rest fall loosely around her.

"Well aren't you a sight!" The host commented taking Rosa's hand and twirling her around one more time. "Now Rosa if you could donate to any cause what cause would you donate to?" Rosa smiled and leaned into the microphone.

"I'd donate to a children's foundation for the poor and the sick." She said and the audience Aww'd her, I smiled at her choice, I told her where I'd donate and she agreed.

"That's lovely Rosa…okay what's your greatest goal?" he asked and Rosa smiled.

"My overall goal for the world is to help kids and families in need, to strive for world peace, but my mild goal is to become a fashion photographer and capture the beauty and style of the world through the lens." The host smiled nodding obviously liking her answer.

"Okay final question, If you could choose two idols, who would they be?" he asked and Rosa thought about it for a moment before leaning into the mic again.

"Johnny Depp for being a little of everything, for finding a dream and going for it, for loving from his heart and accepting the world as one. If I had to state a favorite quote from him it would be this. [i]'There are four questions of value in life... What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love.'[/i]. " I smiled, my thoughts exactly…

"As for my second idol…it's honestly hard to pick but probably Martin Luther King Jr. for making it so I could hang out with a friend no matter the color of their skin, for making equal rights for everyone… I have a dream…" She said and I applauded just like the rest of the crowd, her words were beautiful and true, when she walked back offstage Violet and I swamped her with a hug.

"You did g-great!" I said releasing Rosa and she smiled.

"Thank you, I was honestly trying to think of something you would say, you always say the right words." She said and I smiled slightly before looking to Violet with the same smile and heading back towards the backstage when they announced the winner as Rosalya and I grinned clapping with the others, she went out and got her sash, tiara and flowers and she looked so beautiful.

On Rosa's way back towards the backstage before looking back at the crowd Amber came out with her goons and looked as if she was about to push Rosa, I quickly pushed Rosa out of the way and Amber instead pushed me offstage making me hit my head hard on the ground and left me with a broken leg.

Rosalya quickly came down the stage steps towards me before reaching my side. "Someone call an ambulance!" she shouted before glaring up at Amber and her friends "Look what you did! You could have killed her!" Rosa yelled and Amber shrugged.

"I tripped." She said and flipped her hair walking away with her goons following close behind. Rosa got up and was about to go after her when Lys put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"She needs you right now." He said and she clenched her fists before looking down at Selene who was lying unconscious on the pavement. Rosa had tears in her eyes as she leaned down next to her cousin and brushed her hair out of her face until the ambulance arrived shortly after and Rosa got in with Selene and headed to the hospital making sure to call her mother to let her know Selene had had an 'accident.'


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**_Fashion Weekend: Day 13 - Closer_

"It was amazing, we talked, skated, we danced, god it was the most wonderful day and he was soo totally okay with me liking Violet, can you believe that? What am I saying of course you can you're the one who told me he'd accept me for me and boy were you right gosh I'm just so happy right now!" Rosalya said and I smiled at the glow she'd suddenly regained by telling the truth and it made me think of that quote by Joyce Meyer that Leigh had said. [i]'When we face our fears, we find our freedom'[/i] and that quote couldn't be more true as I watched Rosalya bask in her freedom from lies.

"I haven't told Vi Vi yet, and did you hear she won the artwork piece, I'm so proud of her!" Rosa cooed as she hugged a pillow rolling on my bed, I chuckled as I did my homework, shaking my head in amusement. "Can you imagine that I was afraid to tell him the truth, but he took it like a true prince! Gosh I love him!" she said happily and I just widened my eyes resisting to roll them as I focused on a math problem that had me stumped. "You know if you're having troubles you should ask Leigh, he's like a genius, that guy reads so many books that his head is filled with thoughts and knowledge from all over." She said throwing her arms up in the air accentuating 'all over'

I bit my lip trying to figure out the problem but my mind was drawing a complete blank, I sighed and looked to Rosa who smiled. "Leigh is just across the way, or you could ask Natey boy." She teased, I'd told her that he'd confessed to me which I'm beginning to think was a mistake as I narrowed my eyes at her before getting off the bed and putting on my sneakers and grabbing my black sweater then grabbed my school work. "Aww come on I was just kidding." She pouted and I chuckled.

"I-I'm g-gonna go s-see if Leigh i-isn't b-busy." She smiled and gave me two thumbs up, I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door.

"Selliebellie!" I turned to see Rain and smiled as he ran towards me with his hands up I put down my school work quickly and when he reached me I picked him up and spun him around. "You didn't give me your hug today." He said sadly and I pouted before squeezing him tightly, he giggled and hugged me back. "Yay!" he squealed and I smiled. "Where ya going Sellie?" he asked curiously with a cute head tilt and I put him down grabbing my things before sighing and looking at my adorable little cousin, who was more like a brother to me now more than ever.

"I-I'm" I cleared my throat as it hurt to speak, gosh it was hard starting to talk again. "I'm h-headed to L-Leigh's s-shop f-for help." I said holding up my school work and he nodded putting his chin in his hands contemplating something. I chuckled at the cute expression of determination on his face.

"Can I go with you?" he asked tilting his head forward in curiosity, his sun colored eyes sparkling with hope, I chuckled and nodded. "YAY!" he exclaimed and ran to get his coat before quickly coming back and opening the door excitedly, I shook my head in amusement following him out of the apartment.

"Did you hear that Lei-Lei and Rosie broke up?" he asked and I nodded. "Rosie likes another person, I don't know how she can I mean Lei-Lei is amazing!" he said and I smiled shaking my head again with a peaceful sigh.

"Y-Yeah I h-heard." And he sighed.

"I wanted Lei-Lei to be part of the family, now he's gonna marry some chick who' snot in the family." I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"B-But at least h-he'll be h-happy." Rain contemplated this and nodded.

"Yeah that's true." He said and ran towards the store when it came into view. "Meetcha there SellieBellie!" he said and I chuckled slightly heading into the store where Leigh was giving Rain a cookie, I smiled and when Leigh looked up I waved heading towards the counter.

"I hear you need some help." He said and offered me a cookie I took it gratefully and nodded at his statement.

"Y-Yeah, a-are you a-any good at m-math?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright at it." He said and motioned for me to hand over the book. "Let me see." He said and I gave it to him and he nodded and hmm'd and I waited for is thoughts. "You multiplied the wrong ones." He said and I went behind the counter and looked over his shoulder and he explained how to do the problem.

"O-Oh." I said sounding dumbfounded at my mistake. "T-That makes so m-much more sense." I sighed and slapped my forehead.

"I hate math." Rain nodded seriously and I chuckled ruffling his hair again.

"M-Me too." I said and Leigh chuckled at the both of us. "S-So w-what are y-you working on?" I asked and he smiled before pulling out a piece of paper, when he turned it so I could see it my mouth hung agape.

"M-my d-design." I stuttered shocked and looked up at him.

"It was a unanimous vote, everything thought yours was the best design." He said happily and grinned hugging him making him blush. "U-Um…w-would you like to h-help me?" he asked curiously and I hesitated slightly before thinking about my old life…and thinking about it…it made me miss it, I smiled and nodded enthusiastically and he smiled. "Great he said, what about you Rai-Rai?" he said giving Rain is own nickname and I thought it was very adorable.

"YEAH!" he exclaimed before putting his forefinger to his mouth in contemplation. "What are we doing?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Your cousin Selene put in a design and she won, now we're making it." Leigh informed and Rain clapped excitedly.

"Really? Selliebellie you won! Yay! Let's do it!" he vociferated.

"O-Okay!" I declared and we all got to work on separate parts of the dress, I worked on the bodice, and Leigh and Rain worked on the bottom, I smiled at the two boys and wondered how I never felt at home here…but I did…now…I missed my family more than anything in this world…but….I also know that wherever they are, they're watching over me and want me to be happy…like Jade said, I'm connected to them through what they and I love.

By the time it was 12:00 in the afternoon the fashion show for the guys had begun, the girls fashion show was tomorrow as it was the bigger event; I was kind of looking forward to seeing Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel in the show, it would be fun but I also know I had work to do, I was still helping Leigh with the dress that had to be finished by tomorrow, lucky for me us he'd started before the winner was even selected, even though it was possible to make a dress in two days it wasn't easy.

"You two can go to the show if you'd like I can finish this." Leigh said and I looked to Rain.

"You sure Lei-Lei?" he asked and Leigh nodded sincerely. "Okay I'll go find Rosie!" he said and jumped off the counter and headed outside towards the stage, I wasn't keen on him going alone, but this was a small town and…the crime rate was lower than in cities but I still worried about the little guy.

"You can go too, I got this." He said overzealously and I chuckled slightly at the superhero pose he did.

"I-I want t-to help." I said and he smiled sincerely before looking down at his work, his smile growing slightly making me smirk slightly.

"You know…I don't know why you moved here…but I'm really glad you did." He said and I froze, closing my eyes as I felt like crying suddenly, but I didn't…only the threat of tears appeared but none actually fell. I looked down at the needle and thread in my hand and took a deep breath and I think he noticed because he put a hand on mine. "That doesn't mean you have to tell, I was just…saying." He said softly and I looked up at him, and when he looked down at his hand on mine he blushed pulling it away and I smiled slightly.

"I-I know…" I said before taking another deep breath. "M-My…" I cleared my throat and a tear fell from my eye finally as I recalled the moments just before I came to Sweet Amoris…"M-My F-Fa-" I started more tears…before I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath once again.

"I w-watched m-my f-family b-burn…w-with m-my home…" I said through sniffles before sobbing. "S-Some m-monster s-set fire to my house…" I said through more tears. "I-I was g-getting home…f-from m-my best friend's house…w-we'd just had a sleepover…and when I got home…everything…everything I knew…b-burning…" Leigh swallowed the lump in his throat and walked around the counter before hugging me tightly and I clung to him crying into his black cloth shirt.

Leigh caressed my hair and whispered softly words of comfort as he held me closer. "It's gonna be okay…" he comforted and I held him tighter. "It's okay..." he soothed and I managed to calm down enough to look up at him with him looking down at me.

"T-Thanks." I said and he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"What are friends for." He said with a small smile before look down and away from me as he turned back to get back to work, I felt a sense of loss when he pulled away and returned to work but I knew it was for the best, plus I wasn't interested in guys anymore anyway…or so I continued to tell myself.

We finished the dress and it looked so much more beautiful than I'd ever imagined, it was soft and elegant, it was…so gorgeous and it'd look so much more magnificent when it was on someone, I was hoping that someone would Rosalya, the fashion show for girls was tomorrow. Once we'd finished the dress I went to go see which guy won the show.

"Rosa!" I called when I saw her with Lys, Rain and Castiel, she turned and waved me over cheerfully.

"Sellie, guess who won the show!?" she exclaimed and my eyes widened.

"I haven't a c-clue." I said and she smiled broadly.

"Lys-baby won! Natty boy came in a very very close second." She informed me and I smiled at Lysander.

"G-Good job Lys! I'm sure you did a-awesome!" I said and he smiled nodding to acknowledge my comment.

"He did!" Rain exclaimed hugging Lysander's leg before releasing it and looking up at Rosa and me.

"Thank you Selene. Thank you Rain." He said and I smiled before looking to Rosa who seemed to notice that my eyes were red.

"Selene Lavanya Arten have you been crying?" she exclaimed and I looked away.

"I-It's nothing." I said and took a deep breath before I felt a small hand in my and turned to see Rain holding my hand and looking at me sadly.

"What's wrong Selliebellie?" he asked and Castiel snickered, most likely at my nickname that my nine year old cousin had bestowed upon me. I narrowed my eyes at him before looking to my adorable cousin.

"N-Nothing kiddo, I w-was just r-remembering is all…" I said and his face fell making him look so forlorn that it break my heart so I put on a great big smile and hugged him. "But I'm b-better now!" I said and he giggled, now that was the sound I wanted to hear from him. Rosa looked at me sadly and sighed before turning back to Lys and Castiel who were out of the loop.

"Welp, let's grab Leigh and Violet and celebrate!" she said and I sighed nodding with a slight chuckle.

"Sellie you get Leigh, I'll get VI-Vi!" she said and I nodded and headed back towards the shop.

"L-Leigh?" I said softly as I entered the store, he wasn't at the counter so he must be in the back, I headed towards the back and saw him sitting at a work table with his head in his hands and him mumbling something about himself being 'stupid' and an 'idiot' I quirked my brow and headed towards him and put my hand on his back trying to get his attention and boy did he jump.

"Selene!" he exclaimed blushing with embarrassment.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked and he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he did that a lot when he was nervous or felt in an awkward position and he gulped.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, I just um…" he looked to the work table and noticed a dress that needed repairing and quickly picked it up. "I just made a mistake is all!" he said sheepishly and I knew he was lying but seeing how embarrassed he was I decided to let it go.

"O-Okay." I said. "U-Um Rosa wants us to celebrate L-Lysander's victory in w-winning the show." Leigh's face turned serious as his mouth hung slightly agape, then he busted into a fit of laughter which in turn made me chuckle at the sight of a hysterical Leigh.

"Lys? My little brother Lysander? He won the fashion contest?" he said trying not to laugh but it was obvious he wanted too, then he stood tall and popped his Victorian collar jokingly. "I taught him well." He joked and I laughed.

"Y-Yeah." I said looking at Leigh with admiration, he was so funny once you got past his awkward nervous self but he still was that awkward shy adorable guy.

"What?" he asked shyly. "Something on my face?" he joked and I smiled shaking my head.

"N-Nothing." I said before turning and heading out of the store with him still standing there awkwardly before following me out.

At dinner we had fun, we talked about school, about the fashion show, about Lys and Cas's band, about how Rosa and Violet were planning on going out in the open, we talked about the dress Leigh and I designed, we talked about…everything, and it was fun…I spent the time with my best friends minus Nate, Bri, Iris and Melody but it was…wonderful spending time with…my new family…


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** _Fashion Weekend: Day 14 – The Finals_

"Alright girls, chins up, back straight, and go." The fashion coordinator said ushering the girls onto the catwalk, I was backstage watching the girls go out one by one, First they did they're talent, then they got into the runway aspect, first it was swimsuits, then it was fall wear, and finally evening wear, and lastly they did the question round where the girls answered questions about what they liked best and who they would choose for an idol and why, etc., .etc.…

"How do I look?" Rosa asked as she came out in her silky elastic cream colored bikini, the top was tight and cute and had a veil going over her stomach, and the bottom was cute silky underwear.

"You look beautiful Rosa." I said honestly before she went out onto the catwalk and got wolf whistles from the crowd and lots of applause, I smiled and Amber looked p***** at the attention Rosa was getting, which made my smile grow.

"A-Amber does not look h-happy." I turned to see Violet and chuckled nodding.

"Y-Yeah, t-thing is she can't do anything about it." I stated and Vi nodded.

"I-I wanted to thank you…" she started looking down at her feet as she fiddled with her fingers. "F-For b-being okay w-with Rosa and m-me." Violet finished and I smiled sincerely at her putting a hand on her shoulder making her look at me.

"M-My pleasure." Violet smiled and hugged me before pulling away and watching Rosa on the runway and when Rosa started coming back Violet blushed looking away, probably embarrassed to see so much of her lovely girlfriend. When Rosa got to us she kissed Violet and apparently the crowd saw and cheered more, bunch of perverts…

"Okay next round fall wear!" she said going to get changed and I smiled at her outfit it was a cute copper brown mini skirt with soft silky leggings under it with a black tight turtle neck with an attractive brown leather jacket and brown Victorian heel boots on her feet and an adorable dark blue knitted hat atop her silvery moonlit locks.

"You l-look great Rosa." I said and watch as Amber went out in a short skimpy tan dress, I sighed shaking my head at how completely sleazy she looked, why girls felt they needed to show off so much skin to seem attractive really upset me.

"Thank you!" she said and kissed my cheek before it was her turn to go on the runway yet again, she strutted her stuff and got lots of applause yes again and smiled, wait until the crowd saw her evening gown, they'd flip…and they had.

Now came the question round. "If you could choose two Idols who would they be?" the host asked Amber and she put her hand on her hip and flipped her hair with a huge fake grin on her face.

"J-Lo, because she's totally gorgeous and is very talented as well as starting from nothing, being a loser and all that to having a lot like an awesome person. I also think of Justin Bieber as an Idol because his story is just so sad, and he's super cute and talented." She said and I face palmed making Rosa and Violet laugh, I looked at them and looked back to where Amber stood.

"Right…Okay…um Thank you Amber." The host said and then looked at the notes in his hand. "Next Rosalya Skybright, with a name like that how can she not be wonderful!" he said and I rolled my eyes as Rosa went out on stage in an adorable short white cloth dress with a black bodice, it swayed when she twirled and her long black Victorian boots clicked against the panel runway. Rosa's hair was tied back in two strands as she let the rest fall loosely around her.

"Well aren't you a sight!" The host commented taking Rosa's hand and twirling her around one more time. "Now Rosa if you could donate to any cause what cause would you donate to?" Rosa smiled and leaned into the microphone.

"I'd donate to a children's foundation for the poor and the sick." She said and the audience Aww'd her, I smiled at her choice, I told her where I'd donate and she agreed.

"That's lovely Rosa…okay what's your greatest goal?" he asked and Rosa smiled.

"My overall goal for the world is to help kids and families in need, to strive for world peace, but my mild goal is to become a fashion photographer and capture the beauty and style of the world through the lens." The host smiled nodding obviously liking her answer.

"Okay final question, If you could choose two idols, who would they be?" he asked and Rosa thought about it for a moment before leaning into the mic again.

"Johnny Depp for being a little of everything, for finding a dream and going for it, for loving from his heart and accepting the world as one. If I had to state a favorite quote from him it would be this. [i]'There are four questions of value in life... What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love.'[/i]. " I smiled, my thoughts exactly…

"As for my second idol…it's honestly hard to pick but probably Martin Luther King Jr. for making it so I could hang out with a friend no matter the color of their skin, for making equal rights for everyone… I have a dream…" She said and I applauded just like the rest of the crowd, her words were beautiful and true, when she walked back offstage Violet and I swamped her with a hug.

"You did g-great!" I said releasing Rosa and she smiled.

"Thank you, I was honestly trying to think of something you would say, you always say the right words." She said and I smiled slightly before looking to Violet with the same smile and heading back towards the backstage when they announced the winner as Rosalya and I grinned clapping with the others, she went out and got her sash, tiara and flowers and she looked so beautiful.

On Rosa's way back towards the backstage before looking back at the crowd Amber came out with her goons and looked as if she was about to push Rosa, I quickly pushed Rosa out of the way and Amber instead pushed me offstage making me hit my head hard on the ground and left me with a broken leg.

Rosalya quickly came down the stage steps towards me before reaching my side. "Someone call an ambulance!" she shouted before glaring up at Amber and her friends "Look what you did! You could have killed her!" Rosa yelled and Amber shrugged.

"I tripped." She said and flipped her hair walking away with her goons following close behind. Rosa got up and was about to go after her when Lys put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"She needs you right now." He said and she clenched her fists before looking down at Selene who was lying unconscious on the pavement. Rosa had tears in her eyes as she leaned down next to her cousin and brushed her hair out of her face until the ambulance arrived shortly after and Rosa got in with Selene and headed to the hospital making sure to call her mother to let her know Selene had had an 'accident.'


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** _Photo Album. _

When I woke up in the hospital the day after the finals, I was feeling groggy, dysfunctional and in pain…lots of pain, I was lucky when a doctor came in with pain pills and I thanked him as I quickly took the pills. They said I'd need to stay in the hospital about a week or two before my leg healed enough to go home, but mainly they were concerned about my head when I fell…saying it could have done some really bad damage; I sighed and let my head fall back on the cushy pillow.

"Knock Knock." I looked to the door to see Rosa looking very glum, when she saw me in the hospital bed she had tears falling from her face as she raced towards me and clasped my hand. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" she wailed and I chuckled softly shaking my head slightly even though it hurt to do so; I took my hand from Rosa and caressed her hair with it making her look up at me with her teary eyes.

"This isn't your fault Rosa." I told her and she wiped a few tears away before they were replaced with new ones. "Amber is the one to blame, not you." I said and Rosa looked down sadly and sniffed.

"I just feel so guilty, you did it to help me…and it should be me in that bed not you." She said and I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"Rosa, I'm fine, just a really bad headache and a broken leg, no big deal." I said and she glared up at me and looked as if she was tempted to hit me which made me smile. "Rosa I'll be fine, I'm not dead nor dying." I told her and she took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Fine, but I still feel guilty." She said sniffing and wiping the rest of her tears away when there was a knock at the open door to my hospital room, I looked up and saw Leigh with a beautiful selection of flowers, there were red, pink, purple, and orange gerbera daisies and some lavender and rosemary accompany the bouquet, there were also a select few of red roses, I smiled as he blushed slightly and sheepishly smiled as he entered the room with timid movements.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat. "Um I uh brought you these…I heard you were going to be in here a while and um figured I'd brighten up the place a little." He said with a sheepish chuckle rubbing the back of his neck and handing me the flowers, I took them gratefully and smelled the heavenly essence they emanated.

"T-They're beautiful." I said blushing slightly. "T-Thank you Leigh." I said and he shrugged slightly.

"Sure…um no big deal." He said awkwardly and I knew it was a big deal, if I'd learned anything about Leigh Ravenwood it was that when he did something it, he put a lot of time and effort and thought into whatever it was he did. That's when Castiel barged in placing a big stereo on the window sill.

"So when we breaking ya out of here shorty?" he asked. "Or should I call you cripple now?" he asked with a quirked brow chuckling slightly with that ever present smirk of his. Lysander was right behind him with a small stuffed teddy bear that held a small stuffed bouquet, I smiled as he put it on the dressed next to me.

"T-Thank you guys." I said and Lysander smiled.

"A pleasure." He said and I smiled before looking to Rosa who was still looking at the flowers Leigh had given me smirking slightly, obviously hiding something that I'd talk to her about later…if she'd tell me.

Nathaniel came tumbling into the room, before apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry Selene, I had no idea, I can't believe Amber did actually I can but oh god I'm so sorry!" he ranted on and I just chuckled slightly.

"Shut it golden boy, we get you're sorry for f***** up sister." Castiel said with a roll of his eyes and I tried to hide my smile as Nathaniel blushed slightly and looked away rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes…well…um…" he stuttered looking for the right words and I held out one of my hands for him to come towards me and he did placing his hand in mine. "I'm really sorry Selene." I smiled slightly shaking my head.

"I-It's not your fault Nate, its Amber's and even though you're related to her that doesn't mean you're solely responsible, understood?" I said and he looked away with a small grimace on his fine features, I pulled at his hand to get him to look at me and when he did I looked into those golden eyes seriously. "I'm serious Nate, it's not your fault, so quit it, that goes for you too Rosa!" I said and Rosalya and Nate looked at one another before looking back at me and nodding, I smiled satisfied with their understandings.

I noticed that Leigh had slipped out of the room and Lys had too, he followed him out and I wondered what had happened…I looked to Cas and he just shrugged nonchalantly. "Selene, I have to get back, I have lots of work to do, Bri said she'd help so I'm meeting her at the school…I'm really sorry for what happened to you and I hope you get better." He said before kissing my forehead and headed out I waved goodbye and looked to Castiel.

"S-So what kind of music did you bring f-for me to play?" I asked and his smirk grew before pulling out a CD.

"I brought you four mix tapes, The best of Winged Skull, the best of Lys and I, the best of the 80's and a bunch of good rock socks you can rock out too while you're getting you're a** better." He said as he put in one of the tapes, he put in the Winged Skull one, I should have guessed he would.

"T-Thanks Castiel." I said and he shrugged.

"No problem Shortstuff. Just get better hospitals are f****** depressing as all f***! I hate them!" he said with a shudder making me chuckle slightly. "Shut up it's not funny they freak me out." He said and tried to hide my amusement to no avail, Cas rolled his eyes and came over to me and playfully socked my cheek. "Get better, I don't want to have to come here anymore than I have too." He said before leaving saying goodbye to Rosa and Lys and Leigh who were still in the hallway.

"I have to get going too, I promised my mom I'd look after Rain…he's really worried about you…he's saying you're his new favorite superhero." She chuckled and I joined her shaking my head in amusement. "You're mine too." She said kissing my cheek before waving goodbye to me, I said bye and waved her out before smelling the bouquet Leigh gave me again. They really were extremely beautiful.

I looked out into the hall to see Lysander leaving waving goodbye to me before heading out and a few moments later Leigh came back in with a sigh and slightly sad smile.

"So um how're you feeling?" he asked awkwardly as he sat down in the chair next to my hospital bed, I smiled slightly.

"I-I'm alright…my head hurts pretty bad and so does my leg but the doctor's gave me some meds which are helping me tremendously." I said and he had the shadow of a chuckle upon his lips before it was gone and he fidgeted awkwardly.

"That's good…" he started and I waited for anything else he was going to say when he cleared his throat. "So uh how long are you going to have to stay in here?" he asked curiously trying to make small talk I assumed, I sighed and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"A few weeks, two at the most." I informed him and he nodded…something was off about Leigh but before I could ask him about it he looked up with such a sincere expression that it almost made me wonder if he was just being odd because he was worried I'd gotten hurt…but that was…I mean…I haven't known him very long and that would be a silly thing to think right? However Leigh was a kind soul, someone with a rather large heart and it was very possible that he was just acting strange because he was feeling bad I'd gotten hurt.

"Well…that's good at least…right?" he asked and I nodded, he bit the inside of his lip and sighed. "W-Well um…I think was really great that you protected Rosa….I'm just…s-sad you got hurt in the process." He said looking down at his fidgeting thumbs and I smiled putting a hand over his own making him look up at me with slight surprise. We sat there for a few moments just looking at one another before he cleared he throat looked away rubbing the back of his neck again and I sighed with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you." I said and he stood up walking away before turning to me then looking at his feet.

"For what?" he asked sadly and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"For caring." He looked at me with such sincerity that my heart felt constricted before I looked away and took a deep breath.

"I um…I should go…" he said and left, I bit my lip contemplating these feelings, they felt…raw and uncensored, it…they…almost hurt…

"Whatcha thinking about?" I looked up to see my aunt with her hands crossed over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe, I smiled at the fuchsia haired woman; She smiled back as she came over to me. "I gotcha something." She said pulling out a book…or rather a photo album, I looked at her curiously as she set it on the metal bar between us. "It was your mom's." she said and my mouth swung open as I felt tears arising.

"Ssheee told me….that when you were older I should give it to you…after she'd past." My aunt continued and opened up the album and a letter was right inside it in my mom's handwriting, I traced over it delicately. "Well…I just wanted to give that to you…I'll talk to you later baby." She said and kissed my forehead before exiting the room, I just stared breathlessly at the album in my hands.

[i]My dearest Selene,

If you are reading this than your father and I are no longer with you…and that your aunt Fae has given this to you. Within these pages are some of my absolute favorite memories of us, of all of your accomplishments and goofy moments, of all the happiness we've shared together…and I want you to keep these memories with you to show future generations of this family and to friends you consider family, to anyone you consider close enough to share these memories with...

Oh baby girl, you are such a strong, beautiful young woman and I am so proud of you! I'm sorry your father and I aren't there to keep you safe anymore, but we know that you will be okay…why? Haha because you're our daughter and we've taught you well…Because you are so bright…and you've done so much good in this world! I don't know…how your father or I past…well I mean I suppose I would by now since you're reading this, heh…sorry mom always making bad jokes..heh.

I find it hard to see this page now, my tears are working their way onto it…oh baby girl I know this has been hard for you, why? Let's call it mother's intuition. : ) I want you to do something for me okay? I want you to stay strong, I know you can, you're the strongest girl I know, and I've known a lot of strong women, but always…always you've been the strongest of those few…I want you to take care of your brothers and sister; I know that won't be an easy task as that bunch is pretty wild, haha but I need to know they're in good hands and if I put you in charge I know they will be.

I want you to know that your father and I are always watching over you, always looking out for you and your siblings, I want you to know that we've never, ever left you, and that just because we're gone…doesn't mean we're not with you in everything you do, except you know the creepy or private things, haha! : ) But I'm serious, no matter how alone you may feel, we're always there…I promise, and I want you to know that we're in a better place,

I mean it's not all sunshine and bunnies there are still rainy days for those who enjoy that kind of thing and well if we want all the flowers to stay happy and growing we do need rain and your father, goodness you know how that man loves his comedy shows, he never stops watching them! And I'm happy, I've got my art and my fashion, it's really fun…I even was lucky enough to get some of your artwork sent up for me, so in my room I've got pictures of you and your siblings, I've got pictures of the family, and you know me and Elvis well I got pictures of him too. Haha.

My point is don't stress okay? We're in a good place, it may not be perfect because I don't have my whole family, but at least I know you guys are safe and I know you will find your happiness, I know you will! I know because you are my daughter and ain't nothing gonna stop you from achieving your goals, and happiness better be one of your goals missy! Hehe.

Ah my precious baby girl…I love you so, so very much and every step of the way we'll be watching out for you, at your wedding, and the birth of your first child, at the birth of how ever many children you have, we'll be there for your graduation, for your first job…everything, we may not be there physically but by god we'll be there spiritually, now as my last request…

I want you to live a long and happy life. I want you to find the man of your dreams like I found mine, I want you to know the happiness of parenting, and the happiness of success…I want for your happiness…please baby girl…don't let me down…I love you...and this isn't goodbye, it's tata for now, haha…

Love always,

Your loving mother

Celeste Anabella Arten[/i]

By now the tears I was crying were falling freely as I read and reread my mother's note, I chuckled at all the parts she had and cried the whole way through, it made my heart feel lighter…like maybe things would be okay…I flipped the page and smiled at some of the photos she'd placed within the album.

There were photos of when I was just a child and met with Santa, or the Easter bunny, there were pictures of me at my first recital, at my first art gallery, at Savannah's first pageant, at Mark's first comedy act, at Tommy's first play…there were photos of the people I loved most all within one album…I thought I'd lost all my mementos in the fire…but my mother had saved the best for this album…I gently traced my fingers over the photos…"Thank you mom." I said into the silent room knowing that she could hear me…


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:** _Awkward Friends _

**Leigh's P.O.V.:**

The store was quiet today, not much was going on in Amoris town now that the fashion show was done and over with; I let out a yawn as I let my head fall onto the glass counter. I'd rather be visiting Selene in the hospital but at the same time that was awkward and embarrassing and…and well it was just a weird feeling I had when I was with her…granted these feelings were good and unexpected but they were still weird.

I let out a sigh before I heard the jingle and my head shot up only to slowly lower again after I noticed my brother who chuckled slightly at my eagerness for activity. "Slow morning?" he asked and I nodded gingerly in my arms before looking back up at him with another sigh.

"Well, Rosa asked me to tell you that Selene will be getting out of the hospital tomorrow." My brother informed me…it had been two weeks already; I'd visited Selene every other day since the first time, I always brought her flowers feeling as if her room needed more color and light in the room but also because I thought it'd make her happy and I liked seeing her happy…

"That's great." I said with a tired tone before pulling out a box of clothing that needed to be fixed that I'd been procrastinating to do, but now I felt I needed something to keep myself occupied so I didn't fidget or act weird like I noticed I usually did when we talked about Selene.

"You don't seem real enthused." My brother stated and I looked at him with a small glare. "It's true." He stated again and I looked away with a sigh.

"I am happy she's getting out, I am; I'm just…tired is all." I said honestly folding the clothing in my hands before releasing another sigh and looking up at my brother. "I…." I paused when I noticed the small smirk on my brother's face and the expression that informed me to 'go on'. "I care about her okay? She's…delicate." I said and Lysander nodded not looking as if he thought I was finished, knowing there was more to my story, but nothing I'd tell…

"I see..." he said softly nodding slightly. "Well, I can assume we all feel that way, after all we consider Rosa family and her family is our family." He said and I nodded, there was more to it than that though…I just couldn't understand what..."Well I must be off, Rosalya and Violet expect me to accompany them to the city." He informed and I nodded.

"Watch out for them." I said and he nodded before exiting the store, once he was gone I instantly hit the glass again…I swore one of these days I'd break it if I wasn't careful. When the phone rang I quickly answered it. "Hello?" I mentally slapped my forehead for not being business- like. "Leigh's boutique, how may I help you?" on the other end of the phone I heard soft giggling that I recognized right away.

"How's business?" she asked and I don't know what encouraged me to lie, but I did.

"Oh it's great, booming really!" I said falsely and sarcastically and the voice chuckle again.

"L-Liar." She teased and I smiled leaning myself gently over the counter. "How many customers you have? One? "She asked and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "None?" she said after my short silence and I nodded. "You're nodding aren't you?"" she said sounding amused and I slapped my forehead, I really needed to stop that habit.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that, heh." I chuckled sheepishly before rolling my head back in defeat. "It's sooo dead here." I complained and she chuckled, I playfully glared at the phone as she laughed at my pain but smiled shortly after.

"S-So did you hear I get out tomorrow?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yeah I did, Lys just came by and told me actually." I could hear her smile and it made me smile too. "How you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, I'll be on crutches for a while but at least I'll be able to walk." I smiled. "Leigh…Can I ask you a question?" I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Oh uh yeah, sorry was nodding again." I informed her sheepishly and she chuckled slightly before returning serious.

"H-Have you ever lost someone…r-really close to you?" I thought about her question, and let out a soft breath before coming to an answer.

"No…I've lost aunts and uncles, grandparents, but I don't think I was ever really close to them…granted I missed them a lot once they were gone…but something….Something I suppose stopped me from dwelling on it so much…I've lost a friend from moving but I know that's not the same as losing someone by death. I suppose the only really time I felt at a loss was when Lysander almost passed. For the longest time I felt alone or that maybe soon I was going to be alone so I secluded myself and felt…isolated, and frightened…" I paused and let out a soft sigh.

"But after a long while he started to get scared that I hated him, I could never hate him…No I haven't experienced a great loss like you have, but I have felt as if I was alone before, or would be soon, however I realized that I'd never be alone as long as I loved him and he loved me." I thought about what I'd said and bit my lip slightly not sure if I answered her hidden question. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked and I could hear her smile return.

"I am…thank you Leigh, I've just been thinking a lot these past few weeks." Selene said softly and I wondered what she'd been thinking about but knew it was known of my business.

"Selene?" I asked into the phone. "You know you're not alone here right? And that I know I'm not the best person to go too cause I'm….well I don't know awkward I guess, but you know you always have friends here….and I'm one of them…." I added that last part awkwardly and slapped my forehead for saying it and she chuckled slightly.

"Thanks Leigh, oh I got to go, the doctor is here to give me my meds….Leigh?" She questioned and I waited for her to continue. "Thank you…for being my awkward friend." She chuckled slightly and I nodded knowing I was an idiot for mentioning being awkward, but chuckled nervously anyway.

"You're welcome." I said and she hung up, I felt instantly better after talking to her…I didn't know how she did it, but she had…I went into the back to get some more things to work on while the place was lifeless except for Mwah. I was so focused on getting more things that I didn't hear the jingle go off or hear the footsteps coming towards me.

"What are you closed?" I jumped from where I was at the sudden voice and turned only to smile broadly at the sight before me.

"We are now." I said happily leading the girl to the front, grabbing my keys and closing up shop to spend time with one of my favorite people.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:** _Unexpected Guests_

"Well Ms. Arten, here are your crutches and you just need to sign out and you'll be free to go." The doctor said happily and I smiled.

"T-Thanks Dr. Arnette." I said and she smiled before exiting the room and I started to get off the bed, grabbing the crutches as I did. Rosa grabbed my album and my other stuff, putting it into a bad so I'd have them, it made me happy to know that people cared so much about me to send me stuff when I was in the hospital.

"Ready to rock n' roll girly?" Rosa asked and I nodded as I limped out of the room and headed over to the checkout desk. Once I'd signed out I turned to see Leigh and smiled, waving as best I could when I had crutches under my arm.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded eagerly. Leigh was driving us home because Rosa was scared to drive since her first accident, she has a bit of road rage…so I wouldn't want her driving anyway and I didn't have my license yet, before the fire I was starting to study for it, but…then things changed.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry!" Rosa said nodding seriously, it was so cute it made me laugh.

"You're hungry!? Psh you haven't had to e-eat hospital food for the last two weeks!" I exclaimed playfully and she chuckled.

"Yeah well, that's why we need food…REAL FOOD!" she said and I laughed as I made my way out of the building towards Leigh's very nice sleek Bugatti Veyron.

"Leigh, I'm i-in love with your car." I said and he chuckled opening the door for me and helping me in before going to Rosa's door and helping her in as well, he was such a gentleman, I hadn't known they still existed until I met Leigh and Lysander, okay and Nathaniel.

We headed to Red Robin for Rosa's enjoyment as she couldn't stop talking about 'food of the gods' or something along those lines and Red Robin being her favorite restaurant it was considered the 'food of the gods' to her, Leigh and I just shook our heads in amusement at her antics.

"Stop laughing at me, god!" she said with a mouthful of salad and Leigh and I shared a glance and a smile not saying anything as we ate our own meals. "You guys suck!" she said with a chuckle. "Oh so Leigh, I hear Hida is in town! That's awesome! When can we all hangout!?" She asked and I was confused, I didn't know who this…Hida was so I felt slightly left out but I didn't say anything.

However it seemed Leigh caught on to my isolated feeling, I didn't know how he did it but he had. "Hida is my cousin, she came into town yesterday and is staying for a while." He informed me and I smiled.

"T-That's cool, she has to be cool if she's related to you and Lysander, right?" I said and he blushed slightly.

"I-I guess." He said and Rosa just gave him a curious look with a small smirk on her face before giving the same look to me, it's as if she knew something we ourselves didn't yet know, it was a little unnerving.

"So what is s-she like?" I asked and Leigh smiled at the change of subject.

"You'll just have to meet her to find out." He said and I glared at him slightly with a small smile before finishing my food and heading out to the car with Leigh and Rosa. "You'll like her." He assured me and I didn't doubt I would.

Once we got back to the apartment Lys was there with two very attractive girls with long black hair, one with beautiful violet eyes, and one with vivid grey eyes, I hobbled up the stairs and smiled at the three of them.

"Lys, Zen, Hida! Hi!" Rosa said coming up the stairs as well and Leigh wasn't far behind, he was making sure I got up safely which I was grateful for. "Oh Zen, Hida this is my cousin Selene, Selene this is Hida, Lysander and Leigh's cousin and this is Zeneviny, Lys's giiiirrrlfriend." She teased and Lysander and Zeneviny blushed which made me chuckle slightly at the couple.

"N-Nice to meet you two." I said and Zen came over and gave me a hug making sure not to topple me over while she was at it, I chuckle and Hida smiled waving at me.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Lys, Leigh and Rosa have all told us a lot about you!" Zen said Hida nodded.

"Yep yep, you're popular discussion in the Ravenwood chat line, as well as from Rosa as well." Hida said and I chuckled slightly feeling a bit embarrassed by all the attention.

"We stopped by to see you home, we got something for you." Lysander said and I'm sure I had a look of bewilderment upon my face as they knocked on the door and my aunt ushered us all into the apartment, myself being second to last, Leigh right behind me. When I entered the house Rain was in a cone hat with a whistle that you usually had at birthday parties, and my aunt had one too, there was a big 'welcome home' banner and I chuckled slightly at all they did for me.

"Welcome home baby girl!" Aunt Fae cheered and got out soda and junk food as well as a very large variety of movies before ushering me over to the couch to sit down, which I did happily before the rest plopped down beside me that's when the doorbell rang.

When my aunt opened up the door, Melody, her little sister Ally, Violet, Castiel, Iris, Nathaniel, Sabrina, and Jade were there and came in with gifts, and I chuckled shaking my head wondering what was going on. The rest came in and found a spot and suddenly there were hands covering my eyes and I was taken by surprise.

"Guess who!" When I heard the all too familiar voice tears came down and I quickly turned myself to see my best friend from my old life…Lorraine Carter standing right before my eyes with a ridiculous cone hat on and a whistle in her hands with her sparkling violet eyes and bright medium purple hair…there she was…"Oh come on don't give me that look, I had to come!" she said hugging me tightly from behind and I smiled hugging her back.

"Besides it's not a party without your best friend even one from the past." She said then rethought her words. "Okay so I may be from back home but I'm still your best friend…right? RIGHT?" she said starting to freak out as she got on her knees in front of me looking at me with pleading eyes and I chuckled.

"Always." I said happily through tears. "W-What's going on?" I asked and Aunt Fae stepped up.

"Well my dear I figured since you'd made so many friends her and are continuing to make friends that we'd throw you a party…a belated…birthday…party." She said the last parts slowly and my smile started to fade…birthday party? I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked around at all the friends I'd made since coming to Amoris dried tears staining my cheeks…I don't think I was ready for this…

"Selene…I know it's rough…but we love you, you're family to us and we want to celebrate you coming into our lives…you came to Sweet Amoris on your birthday and you came into the world on your birthday, more than anything…please just let us celebrate you.." Aunt Fae said leaning down before me looking up at me with such sincerity that it almost hurt to look at her…my heart felt heavy, as if it was hard to breath…

"W-Why d-didn't you t-tell me about this?" I asked my breathing slightly erratic as fresh tears flowed.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise." She said honestly, everyone was looking at me wondering what was wrong…they wouldn't know why it hurt so much to celebrate such an awful day.

"I-I just need to be alone." I said grabbing my crutches and getting up heading to my room shutting it behind me before slowly sliding down my door careful not to hurt my leg in the process as more tears flowed.

The others except for Rosalya, Fae, Rain, and Lorraine had no idea what was going on, although Leigh had a pretty good guess of what was happening though. Lorraine let out a soft sigh. "Put on a movie Aunt Fae, I'll go talk to her." Fae nodded and put a movie in before Lorraine headed to the door to Selene's room. "Sellie?" she asked as she tapped on the door. Selene looked up letting her tears escalade down her face.

"Go away Raine." Selene said through sobs and Lorraine sat down with her back against the door.

"It's okay to miss them you know…" Lori said softly fidgeting with her thumbs. "They wouldn't want you to hate your birthday, they would want you to celebrate your life with those you love and those who love you." Selene scoffed.

"How do you know?" she said cynically and Lorraine smiled knowing her best friend would ask that question.

"Because they're my family too." She said and Selene thought about that for a while and tried to calm her breathing.

"I miss them Raine." Selene sniffed and Lorraine gave a sad smile.

"I know baby." Selene took a deep breath and struggled to get up before opening her door just a crack; Lorraine looked up at her with a smile. "Hey." She said softly; Selene looked down at her best friend and gave her a soft smile in return.

"Hey." Selene replied a final tear falling from her pale blue eyes as Lori stood up opening the door more and entering the room, giving Selene a tight hug.

"I love you Sellbelle." Selene smiled hugging her best friend whom she'd missed oh so very much.

"I love you too Raine."

"Come on, let's go celebrate okay?" Lori asked and Selene hesitated briefly before nodding gingerly.

"Okay." She said and grabbed her crutches hobbling back out to her….belated birthday party.

"Welcome back!" Rosa said with a sincere smile making a seat next to herself for her cousin and Selene gratefully took I and Lori sat on the arm next to her as they started to watch 'Edward Scissorhands' with the rest of their friends.

All through the movie everyone talked and had fun, occasionally throwing popcorn at one another and at mean parts of the movie at people we they didn't like. "Alright time for spin the bottle 7 minutes in heaven!" Rosa called holding up a coke bottle; my eyes went wide at the game suggestion.

"Ooh no!" I said but Rosa smirked deviously before spinning the bottle for me.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:** _Party Time!_

The bottle spun several times before landing on Lysander, I sighed and looked to Rosa with a glare. "Seriously?" I asked and she nodded.

"You don't have to do anything it'd be fun if you did but I know Lys-baby is a faithful cat, therefore talking is acceptable." She said with a winning smile, and I sighed again before getting up and limping towards the closet Lysander kissed Zen's cheek before getting up and following me in.

Once inside I gave nervous chuckle. "Well this is awkward." I said and he chuckled nodding, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Now we can say we kissed." He said and I chuckled.

"But let's be specific, hand and cheek, n-nothing further." I said and he nodded.

"Of course. As Rosa said I am very faithful to my love." He said and I smiled, feeling something I hadn't in a while…jealousy, not necessarily because I wanted Lysander…which I didn't, but that he had someone he could love…who knows maybe I'd find an interest in boys again and one day find my love like Lys has found.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I looked up at him breaking out of my daze.

"Huh?" I said and then registered his question. "Oh uh…yeah…" I said. "I was just thinking is all, so how did you and Zen get together? Did you ask her out or did she ask you?" I questioned and he chuckled slightly as a small blush formed on his fine pale features.

"Well…" he started and thought back to win he'd been with Zeneviny, how he's gone to his brother for advice on what to do, probably not the smartest idea but he'd also gone to Rosa. "I asked her, and she…jumped on me, something about 'what took you so long' and 'I love you too'" he chuckled and I smiled, Zen seemed the outgoing type, but very sincere as well.

"You two seem like a perfect couple." I said softly and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said and before I could say anything else Rosa opened the door.

"Okay bums time's up. What'd you do?" she said and Lys and I shared a glance before smiling.

"You'll never know." I said and Lys chuckled leaving Rosa with her mouth agape in shock and mock hurt, I smiled and headed back to the couch while Lys headed back to Zen and she pumped her eyebrows at him suggestively making me chuckle, definitely the more outgoing one of the two.

"Rude!" Rosa said before handing the bottle to Lorraine, and hers landed on Leigh and she smiled, I knew she thought he was cute however when she looked to me she smirked, making me think she knew something I didn't yet know, often like Rosa and Lys acted, it was unnerving! I sighed and watched Leigh stand sheepishly blushing slightly probably feeling awkward at this, he probably hadn't played this game for a while if at all.

Lorraine grabbed Leigh's hand and walked him into the closet, when they got in there she sat down and he stood awkwardly. "Wow this is a big closet." Raine said looking around the walk in closet and smiled before looking to Leigh looking him up and down. "So tell me, what's up with you and Selliebellie?" she asked and Leigh blushed madly fiddling with his shirt before suddenly looking up shocked.

"W-W-What? W-What do you mean, t-there is n-nothing g-going on." He said nervously and it made Lorraine bust up laughing. Rosa hit the door.

"No laughing." She called through the door and Selene chuckled at that while Raine stuck her tongue out at the closed door.

"I mean, you two seem pretty close, I was kind of spying when you guys came up the stairs, you were looking out for her, which I'm grateful…you like her don't you?" Lorraine said and Leigh blushed madly.

"N-No of course not…w-well I mean yes I e-enjoy her company b-but n-not in the way y-you're suggesting." He said and Raine crossed her arms glaring at the well-dressed shop keeper.

"You've got to be kidding me? All that stuttering and you expect me to believe you two are just friends? Come on man!" she said and if it was possible Leigh turned even redder.

"I-I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about." He said looking away and Lorraine gave him a disapproving look and he tried looking anywhere but at her.

"Whatever, I'm telling her you like her unless you fess up right now." Leigh snapped his attention to Lorraine and knelt before her waving his hands frantically.

"N-No don't do that!" he exclaimed and Lorraine smirked deviously and leaned forward.

"Then admit it." She said slyly and a look of dread crossed Leigh's face.

"B-But-"he started when Raine interrupted.

"Admit it!" she said quirking her brow feeling empowered by this conversation they were having, and Leigh was about to say something when the closet door opened. Lorraine stayed put and Leigh looked up his blush still eminent on his features. "Well…" Raine prompted and he looked to her still knelt over so their faces were close, and he sighed.

"Fine…I-I do." He said and headed out of the closet and Raine fist pumped.

"YES!" she exclaimed happily and everyone in the room wondered what just happened, especially Rosa.

"What happened, give me details!" Rosa exclaimed as she examined Leigh's flustered features and Raine's cocky smirk. Selene had to admit she was pretty curious as to what just happened as well if her best friend got Leigh to blush so…vibrantly…

"Oh nothing we made out, ya know good stuff." Lorraine said looking to Selene who looked shocked and had yet another pang of that jealous feeling….but why? She thought as Lorraine smirked at her best friend's reaction, it's just what she wanted.

The next few rounds went by pretty quickly, and next was Ally, she landed on me and I chuckled awkwardly, before getting up and heading back to the closet with Melody's little sister, I didn't know her that well so now would be a good time to get to know her. I knew that she was really pretty and looked a lot like her sister with short chestnut colored hair and sparkling pale blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

As soon as we were in the closet I sat down. "Ally right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah and your Selene?" She verified and I nodded with a smile.

"Yep, it was really nice of you guys to do this whole thing for me." I said trying to make conversation and she looked at me skeptically for a sec before returning to a sweet smile.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it now, I was a little worried when your aunt said birthday and you ran…well limped away…crying." She said awkwardly which made me give a shaky laugh.

"Yeah...I was a bit surprised." I said it wasn't a total lie; I had been surprised, but that wasn't the reason I ran away crying. "So what do you think of these games?" I asked and she giggled slightly.

"I think they can be kind of fun, if not totally embarrassing…especially if you're with a guy you like." She said and I nodded and immediately I thought of Leigh…Leigh and Lorraine…I sighed and gave Ally a smile.

"I agree, so do you like any of the boys here?" I asked and she pursed her lips slightly.

"Well I kind of like Jade, he's sweet but I think of him more as a best friend I think…I'm not sure, boys are overrated." She said and I chuckled.

"Definitely." I replied and after that it seemed we were instant friends.

"So you're the same age as Melody right? 18?" she asked and I nodded. "Nice, I'm 17, I'm going to graduate next year, I'm relieved." She said and I smiled. "So can I call you Sellie too?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah that'd be fine." I said and she smiled.

"Awesome, hey do you have any video games we could play?" she asked and I smiled broadly nodding.

"Yeah, we have lots here, my cousin Rain is a bit of an addict." I said and she smiled.

"Me too, too bad your aunt put him to bed or we could compete for the title of best gamer." She chuckled and I did too before Rosa opened the door.

"Okay this is getting boring, we only have talking going on, so couple numero uno Lysander and Zen, get in the closet!" Rosa said and I chuckled getting to my feet and heading towards the couch next to Leigh.

"She would." He said and I smiled.

"She would." I agreed and Leigh smirked looking at me before looking back at Rosa when Aunt Fae came out of the kitchen holding two trays of pizza and put them on the coffee table in front of us with plates and napkins set aside. Leigh grabbed two plates and got two pieces of pizza on each before handing me one of them and keeping one for himself. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and he smiled sheepishly.

"You're welcome." He said softly when Rosa sat in between us making us look away from one another.

"So it's five in the afternoon, the boys have to leave at nine, so what should we do that's fun for everybody?" Rosa asked and I thought about it for a while…"Oh I know! Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed happily jumping up and I could of swore my face fell instantly, as did Leigh's, Bri's, Nathaniel's and Violet's as well did too.

Castiel smirked, Lysander's eyes closed in exasperation, Lorraine grinned as well as most of the others, Hida blushed and so did some of the others, really one way or another Rosa was going to get this game to go into play.

"Okay so I'll go first. Hmm" Rosa looked around the room with a smirk on her face before spinning to me with a devious smile upon her fine features. "Sellie!" she exclaimed cheerily once again sitting down next to me. "Truth or Dare?" she asked playfully and I knew my life was about to get interesting…I sighed..

"Um…truth?" I questioned my own answer and she frowned before her smile returned.

"Okay fine…Have you ever….or actually…Are you still a virgin?" She said flouncing her brows suggestively and I glared at her as I blushed slightly.

"I am." I mumbled embarrassed, I was proud to be a virgin but to tell all my friends blatantly I was still a virgin was still a little embarrassing.

"What was that?" she teased and I glared at her, I took a deep breath and decided 'what the ****'

"I SAID! Yes, I'm still very much a virgin, you happy now?" I said and the boys blushed, I think even Castiel did too.

"Okay okay I heard you the first time." Rosa teased again and I rolled my eyes with a sigh when it was my turn, I looked around and wondered who to ask. I landed on Hida and smiled.

"Hida, Truth or Dare?" I asked and she blushed before taking a quick glance at Castiel that she probably hoped no one noticed, it made me smile and I decided to inquire about it without being too…bold about it like Rosa would be, assuming Hida chose truth that is.

"Um e-either one I don't care." She said and I smiled so she had a brave side to her, Castiel should like that.

"Okay truth then. Do you like anyone in this room more than just a friend?" I asked and she blushed madly looking away.

"Uhm…Uh…maybe…?" she said embarrassed and I chuckled slightly.

"Oh come on! She asked for the truth not a side step around it." Castiel butted in and I smirked and Hida glared at him as he sat on the couch before putting her hands on her hips as she sat cross legged on the floor near him.

"Okay fine smart*** yes I like someone in this room." She said boldly and I smiled, they did make a dueling team that somehow fit just perfectly, not that I'd mention it unless anything actually happened between them, even then I might not say anything. "Okay my turn, Castiel, truth or dare?" she asked with sass and Castiel gave her a cocky look.

"Dare." He said bravely and somehow I knew he'd say that and I think Hida did too cause she got a devious smirk on her face.

"Okay I dare you to kiss a guy in this room." She said with conceit in her voice and everyone started chuckling slightly except a select few; Castiel shrugged.

"Whatever a dare is a dare." He said and bent down to where Lysander and Zeneviny were sitting on the floor next to him, and grabbed Lysander's face and kissed his cheek very dramatically and Lysander glared at Castiel as he wiped his cheek but everyone else was laughing, including myself. "Done." Castiel said arrogantly smirking at Hida and Hida was blushing madly and looked away from Castiel at the others, now it was Castiel's turn.

"Hmm Bri." He smirked looking at his sister who was sitting next to her boyfriend Nathaniel, the one person Castiel disliked more than anyone…after Bri and Nate started dating there wasn't much Castiel could do about it, he and Nate got into a really bad fight but after that Bri asked Castiel to at least put up with Nathaniel for her happiness and Cas loving his sister reluctantly agreed, but she also talked to Nathaniel saying that if he really liked her that he'd try and put up with her rebellious brother and Nate agreed since he really liked Bri. "Truth or Dare?" he asked and Bri frowned knowing her brother was up to something, but she sighed.

"T-Truth." She said hesitantly and Castiel smirked knowing his goodie goodie sister would choose that option.

"Okay." He said happily with that devious smirk of his and Bri instantly regretted her choice knowing her brother would try and pull something on Nathaniel. "What's your least favorite thing about golden boy?" he asked clearly amused and eager for the answer, Bri groaned slightly and looked to Nathaniel thinking over everything she knew about him. She sighed, Nathaniel knew everything she didn't like about him as she'd always been completely honest with him but their relationship wasn't anyone else's business, however if they were playing truth or dare it sometimes became other's business. Sabrina looked to her brother with a glare before relaxing with a sigh.

"W-Well…" she let out another soft sigh, she was really struggling with this, but looked to Nathaniel and he nodded for her to go ahead, she smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "The only two things I find bothersome about [i]Nathaniel[/i]-" she said emphasizing his name so her brother would know she was upset about him using the nickname 'golden boy' granted he was a bit of a golden boy but she didn't like when her brother used it as an insult. "Is that he's lied to me about his past before however he's come clean now, the only other thing is that he's sometimes afraid to let loose and be his true self, but no matter his faults I love him anyway, so stop trying to be a jerk." She said and Castiel chuckled slightly shaking his head.

"Fine, that was boring and sappy anyway." He said and Bri glared at him before turning to Nathaniel he leaned down from his chair and kissed her softly before they parted and smiled at one another, it was Bri's turn now.

"Hm, okay! Nathaniel! Truth or Dare?" he sighed and looked to Castiel who was sitting on the couch with a **** eating grin on his face knowing he'd probably choose truth, but because of this Nathaniel decided to embrace his braver side.

"Dare." He said and Bri was taken a little off guard but she smiled and thought for a few moments.

"Okay! I dare you to go out to the porch and sing the 'I'm a little teapot' song at the top of your lungs!" she said childishly and Nathaniel chuckled shaking his head, he was embarrassed but he wouldn't let the others know that, so he did; he got up went outside and sang the teapot song at the top of his lungs doing the movements and everything, it was pretty funny watching Nathaniel aka Golden boy let loose, I was starting to think that maybe what Bri said had gotten to him…

When Nathaniel was finished he came back inside his cheeks red from embarrassment as not only did two strangers pass by but so did his sister and her two goons, yeah he was red in the face which made us chuckle. "Aww I'm so proud of you." Bri cooed and Nate rolled his eyes playfully before kissing her temple.

"Okay enough of the PDA, making me sick here." Castiel said with his tongue out in disgust and some giggled at Castiel's obvious dislike, though we doubt he'd mind if he had someone with him, thinking of that I looked to Hida who was having a poke war with Castiel it seemed, they did make a cute couple…Maybe I could convince Cherry Apple Top to go out with Hida…perhaps. "Alright golden boy your turn." Cas said slightly annoyed and Nate rolled his eyes before looking around to see who he'd ask when his eyes landed on Melody.

"Melody truth or dare?" he asked and she blushed.

"T-Truth." She said and Nate thought about what he wanted to ask and when he found it he turned to her with a smile.

"Have you ever made a fool of yourself in front of someone you were interested in? If you had what was it?" he asked and this made her blush more since it was obvious to everyone who wasn't Nathaniel that she liked him still.

"Uum uh…" she struggled for her words. "W-Well um…y-yes….I-I b-bent down in front of him to pick something up and h-he saw my underwear." She said and we chuckled slightly making her blush more.

"I'm sure he didn't mind that!" Castiel said staring at Nathaniel and Bri, Bri glared at him as she felt bad that Melody liked her boyfriend knowing they wouldn't be together because Bri had already claimed him, which she was ecstatic about but Melody was still her friend.

"Shut up Castiel." Nathaniel said in Melody's defense before turning to Melody. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He said and she blushed.

"It really was." She said knowing that when she'd bent over he acted really embarrassed the whole day and would hardly speak to her for a while as it was too awkward for him, the next day he'd decided to speak to her again knowing he could just ignore the whole thing all together. She cleared her throat and looked around stopping at her little sister.

"Ally, truth or dare?" she asked and Alison thought about that for a moment before shrugging figuring what the ****.

"Dare." She said crossing her arms practically daring her sister to continue. Melody chuckled and thought what to dare her sister.

"Run around outside screaming 'I am woman, hear me roar!' then roar" she said and Ally slapped her forehead and sighed before getting up and heading outside with a small chuckle upon her lips.

"I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR! ROOOOAARRR!" She yelled and everyone chuckled slightly and slapped their forehead kind of embarrassed for Ally but Ally didn't seemed phased, instead she embraced it and came back in high fiving Jade and Castiel before sitting down again in her spot, I smiled and waited for her to ask someone else the inevitable question.

"Iris, truth or dare?" she asked and Iris smirked.

"Dare!" she said and Ally smirked.

"Okay, I dare you to go out into a public scratching your crotch and saying, '**** these crabs really itch!'" Ally said with a smirk and Iris busted out laughing before nodding getting up and then pulling up her pants before heading outside to where several people walked by already and did the dare, everyone busted up laughing as she did it so dramatically and guy like in her posture.

"Okay Jadey bean truth or dare?" she asked raising her eyebrows suggestively and Jade chuckled.

"Um…" he though and Rosa leaned over to him.

"Do dare…" she whispered and he chuckled shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright dare." He said and Iris smirked knowing just what to get him to do.

"Alright I dare you to make out with…" she looked around and saw a teddy bear just lying around and picked it up chucking it at Jade. "To make out with this teddy bear for 1 minute and call out the girl's…or guy's name of whom you like." She said arrogantly and Jade blushed madly.

"D-Do I really have to say who I like?" he asked and Iris smirked.

"I triple dog dare you." She said and he sighed before sitting up looking at the teddy bear and taking a deep breath.

"Hello Beary…" he said and we chuckled. "I love chu!" he said and started making out with the bear letting go off his embarrassment and just going with it. "Oh…" he blushed before sighing. "Oh Iris!" he said and Iris's mouth dropped and a blush came up to her ears but she was smiling and when Jade was done with his dare he chucked the teddy bear back at her, a blush of his own on his face.

"Happy now?" he asked and she just nodded awe shocked by Jade liking her. I smiled that was a cute way for the two to get together, and at least they both shared the same feelings for one another. "Okay um…Vi, truth or dare?" he asked and Violet shrunk into her own stuffed animal that she'd brought and mumbled 'truth'. 'Okay…um what's the worst thing about being your gender?" he asked and she blushed.

"Uum…" her blush deepened and Rosa went over to her and put her arms around her. "P-Periods." She said and the guys made a disgusted but understanding expression as they nodded and girls nodded in agreement. "R-Rosa…truth or dare?" she asked and Rosa smirked.

"Dare duh." She said and Vi blushed before thinking of what to ask her girlfriend. I leaned over to Violet and whispered an idea in her ear and Violet blushed chuckling slightly. "I d-dare you to w-wear a blindfold a-and m-make out w-with three u-unknown objects…and g-guess them." She said and Rosa smirked before going to my bedroom and grabbing one of my bandannas and then tying it around her eyes.

"Alright hit me." She said and we all startled scrambling for ideas, Castiel went into the kitchen and grabbed a hot pocket taking it out of its wrappings and putting it to her mouth, Rosa made out with it for a while until her time was up. "The **** if I know, but its freaking cold! Oh it does taste like pizza though!" she said and thought for a few moments. "Umm…oh hot pockets?" she said and I smiled telling her she was correct before we tried to think of another object and Castiel went outside and grabbed a rock and made Rosa make out with it, I cringed as she did as the taste would be pretty bad and she cringed after a little while too spitting out the taste.

"Eww what the heck is that!?" she spat and I chuckled letting her know what is was making her do a disgusted expression making me chuckle more. I tried to think of the next object and when I figured out what it should be I smirked leaned over to whisper to Violet what the last thing should be and she blushed before nodding and got up in front of Rosa hugging her plushy before leaning in and kissing her girlfriend, the made out for 30 seconds and when they pulled away Rosa smiled and licked her lips. "Mmm, I know who that is." He said playfully and Violet blushed when Rosa took off her blindfold and saw Violet in front of her before pulling her back in for a kiss.

I smiled at my cousin and her girlfriend and was glad they were so comfortable being with one another in the open now. Rosa pulled away from Violet and turned to look around the room for the next person to dare when her eyes landed on Lysander, she smirked and tapped her fingers together like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. "Lys-Baby, truth or dare?" she asked and he sighed and looked to Zeneviny when she tapped his shoulder so she could get his attention before she whispered something in his ear making him sigh again shaking his head in defeat.

"Well Zen says I should do dare, so dare." He said and Rosa's grin broadened.

"Oh goody!" she said before her conscience kicked in and she felt bad about making Lysander do anything that would be out of his comfort zone especially if he hated games like these and only played them because his friends insisted he did. "Fine, I'll be nice. I dare you to sing to the woman you wuv!" she said childishly and Lysander smiled before looking to Zeneviny, he blushed slightly feeling awkward from the attention but when he focused on Zeneviny it was like the whole world stood still.

Lysander ended up singing an original song that he'd actually written for Zen making everyone aww or for Castiel roll his eyes and shake his head in amusement, but the others were happy about the gushiness of their relationship.

Lysander looked to his brother with a small smile and Leigh had a look of dread on his face knowing his time had come, Lysander didn't have to say anything before Leigh said truth making Lys and the rest of us chuckle slightly as Lys thought of something to ask his brother. "Alright, what's our favorite thing about the opposite gender?" he asked and Leigh rubbed at his eyes thinking of what he liked most about girls.

"Hm..." he started with a sigh. "Well I like girls who can make me laugh, or girls who can understand my passions, as for physical trait-"he stopped and remember back to when he first saw Selene and those beautiful crystalline eyes of hers. "Eyes." He said and It made me smile at how sincere he was. Leigh looked to Zeneviny and smiled slightly. "Truth or Dare Zen?" he asked and she smirked.

"Well if I made Lys-baby do dare I should do dare too." She said and Leigh started to think of what to dare her, he wasn't very good with these kind of games so he never knew what to ask or dare or really anything, that's when Auntie Fae turned on the radio and a song was playing, Leigh chuckled and turned to Zen.

"I dare you to call 867-5309 and talk to Jenny." He joked and Zeneviny laughed.

"Ooh yay this is a fun one!" she said and pulled out her phone dialing the number, once she did and it started to ring, she put it on speaker phone and waited for the person to answer, when they did we all tried to hold in our chuckles. "Hey, is Jenny there?" she asked biting her lip slightly and the guy on the other end sighed.

"Listen up princess, we don't take to kindly to prank calls, so why don't you just buzz off. Yeah?" the guy said and Zen laughed.

"Wow, um I don't know what you're talking about sir, I'm just looking for my friend, maybe I have the wrong number…sorry I bothered you." She said and the guy made a scoffing sound.

"Whatever." He said and hung up before we all busted up in laughter.

"Wow that guy was a little mean, I mean I understood where he's coming from but dang!" Zen said and I nodded understanding, that's when Zen looked to the last person who hadn't been called yet and smiled. "Raine, truth or dare?" she asked and knowing my best friend she'd choose dare.

"Dare of course." She said…I knew it; Zen thought up something and smiled.

"I dare you to kiss the person to your left and tell them something romantic and amusing." She said and Raine turned to me as I was to her left and smirked, I sighed and waited for whatever she was going to do. Lorraine leaned over and kissed my cheek before moving her lips to my ear. "I love you baby, and think you're [i]very[/i] sexy." She said and I laughed before putting my hand on her face and pushing her away making her laugh.

"Well it's true babydoll!" she said and I just shook my head at my best friend's antics. "Alright truth or dare Selliebellie?" she asked and I looked at her with an expression that said 'really?' and she chuckled. "Okay truth it is. Out of all the boys in the room, choose who you'd rather date or see a chick flick with." She said and my face fell before sighing and looking around the room; out of all the guys…well they were all pretty much taken, well sort of, they each had someone they clicked with pretty well…that is except for Leigh, he was a mystery to me…

"Ah what the ****, ummmm just randomly here I'd say….Leigh." I said and Leigh blushed slightly making me smile and Raine, Lys and Rosa and even some of the others did that stupid 'I know something you don't know' expression again, what the **** did they know that I didn't!?

"Well that's interesting." Raine said running her tongue over her teeth amused by my answer for some odd reason.

The game continued on for another hour or so and then we played some board games and opened presents until it was finally nine o'clock and time for the boys to leave. Apparently Rosa and the others already arranged for the girls to sleep over but Aunt Fae wouldn't allow the boys to stay over and plus their wasn't much room in the apartment, granted it was a big apartment but it wouldn't fit everyone very comfortably.

Leigh was the last boy out the door, he stopped just short of the door and turned to me before hesitated on what he wanted to say. "Happy belated birthday Selene…" he said and sighed he was about to turn away when he remember something he turned back to me and pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "I hope you had fun." He said before turning and leaving, I watched his retreating figure and then looked down at the small leather encased box in my hands. I opened it to find a bracelet with a few different lockets on it with small decorations in between; the lockets had roses encrusted on them, and my hand went up to my necklace making me smile before I started to open the smaller lockets on the bracelet.

Each locket had a different picture of each one of my friends, it had a picture of everyone that was at the party tonight, I smiled and felt a tear fall down my cheek before looking up at the space where Leigh had retreated, I sighed blissfully and closed the leather case after I'd put on my new bracelet.

"Okay so Violet, Melody and Iris are sleeping in my room and everyone else is in Sellie's room cause my room is smaller than Sellie's, or it looks smaller since all my stuff is in it." Rosa chuckled. "But before we all head to bed I think we should play one last game for our sleepover!" she said and I sighed, Rosa and her games…

We were in my still very plain room as all those who'd brought plushies hugged them as all the girls sat in their pajamas in a circle in my room with everyone having something to drink, mostly Pepsi, Coca Cola or Mountain Dew and the occasional Dr. Pepper for our next game; we were going to play 'Never Have I Ever' and instead of using alcohol we were using something kid friendly, because we were all still underage and alcohol is bad for you, especially females.

Rosa, Myself, Violet and Raine were all sitting on my bed, some girls were sitting on the floor and the rest were sitting on bean bags that we'd brought in from Rosa's, mine and Aunt Fae's room. We turned off the lights except for my Jack Skellington night light that lit up most of the room before Rosa decided to start the game. "Never have I ever done something I regret!" Most of the room lifted their drinks and said 'cheers' before taking a drink, including myself. A few more rounds we played drinking and eventually Violet had one the game, being the adorable good natured girl she is.

Melody, Iris, Violet and Rosa headed to her room to get ready for bed while I and the girls who were staying in my room did the same. Raine shared the bed with me while the other girls either used sleeping bags, bean bags or just laid on the floor.

"Well I had fun." Raine said into the dark room and I nodded with a yawn.

"Me too." I said and the other girls agreed.

"So Hida how long have you liked Castiel?" Raine asked and Hida blushed madly though you could hardly see it in the dark.

"W-What, I-I d-don't like Castiel, w-why would you t-think that." She stammered making it obvious that she in fact did like Castiel.

"Oh you know the way you look at him, the way you two play around, the way you guys seem to click, it's pretty obvious you two like one another." Raine informed Hida and Hida's blush brightened.

"C-Cas d-doesn't like me l-like that." She said and Raine just laughed.

"Girl please that boy has never liked you better!" she said and I just shook my head amused.

"W-Whatever." Hida said before sighing wishing that it was true Cas liked her.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen Cas that…playful with anyone, he likes you Hida." Bri said and Hida looked away blushing.

"M-Maybe you guys are s-seeing things." She said and Bri and Raine and I just looked at one another before chuckling.

"Nah!" we said in unison.

"Hey did anyone else think it was cute when Lys sung to Zen and when Jade said he liked Iris?" Ally said and we all smiled.

'Definitely" all the girls said in unison smiling as they remember the day's events before we all simply drifted off into a world of pure imagination.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**___The New Guys_

The next morning everyone awoke with a rude awakening from Aunt Fae playing really loud rock music as she danced around the kitchen making us all breakfast, I groaned and sat up and looked to Lorraine who was already looking at me with one eye open. "Auntie Fae is a meanie witch!" she said childishly and I chuckled silently before getting out of bed heading out to the kitchen.

"M-Morning" I said through a yawn and Aunt Fae and Rain smile shaking their heads.

"You sleepy heads!" My little cousin teased and I smiled nodding.

"Yep." I said grabbing grape juice from the fridge and pouring myself a glass when Lorraine came out and ruffled Rain's hair before grabbing herself some coffee, I cringed, I wasn't one for coffee, it tasted weird and it was bad for you so I didn't drink it but if she wished to drink it then more pleasure to her.

"Don't judge me Selliebellie." Lori said sleepily already knowing my thoughts, I chuckled realizing just how much I missed her and her reading my thoughts like the usual best friend could.

"I-I didn't say anything." I said and she gave me a playful knowing glare with one violet eye of hers.

"You didn't have too." She said taking a sip of her coffee as she sat down next to me, the rest of the girls came out with yawns and stretches before taking seats either at the kitchen island or in the living room and turning on Monday Morning cartoons relaxing in their pajamas while they waited for food to be done.

I was surprised that most of these girl's parents let them stay over on a school night, but I didn't care I was happy they were here with me, it really did help to have friends…I sighed and looked at the bracelet Leigh gave me and smiled…he was so thoughtful…

"Hey Sellbelle!" I looked up to see Lorraine waving her hand in front of my face.

"Y-Yeah?" I stuttered slightly surprised. "W-What?" I asked and Raine chuckled shaking her head.

"Girl you are so hopeless…" she said and took her coffee over to the couch where the rest of the girls were while Rain, Aunt Fae and I stayed in the kitchen area.

"What'd I do?" I whispered to myself wondering what'd I'd missed but knew Lorraine wouldn't tell me so shrugged it off and got up limping towards the shower and setting up a stool so I wouldn't have to stand as my leg still hurt like a mother trucker.

After I showered and got dressed I headed out to where the other girls were and sat down next to them after I'd grabbed my breakfast; I started eating my meal and watched Courage the Cowardly Dog as I ate, I waited for each of the girls to shower and get dressed as we had plenty of time since Aunt Fae woke us all up pretty early.

When everyone was dressed and ready to go I grabbed my crutches and started on my way to school with my girlfriends. "That was really fun last night!" Zen said happily and I smiled.

"Yeah it was." I said when Hida started to talk.

"So Selene how old are you now?" I hesitated slightly.

"Um 18…"I said softly and she nodded.

"Cool, so what do you think of Sweet Amoris?" Hida asked and I chuckled shrugging slightly.

"Honestly? It's...interesting, I've met some really nice, weird and friendly people and I've met some really cruel, vile human beings as well, so I mean it has its ups and downs." I said with a smile on my face and Hida chuckled.

"So Sellie, after school what are you doing?" Ally asked and I thought about it.

"Unfortunately probably homework, why?" I asked and she pouted playfully before a smile came on her face again.

"I was thinking you should come over for video games!" she said. "Melody and our other sister will be out with the family, I'm staying home because I don't want to go." She said and mock cringed making me chuckle slightly.

"Okay I'll bring my homework over, so we can play and do something responsible." I said and Ally chuckled nodding.

"Okay but no promises!" she said and I laughed.

We reached the school and said goodbye to Hida and Lorraine as they weren't students at Sweet Amoris. "Bye guys" everyone said to them as we headed onto school grounds reluctantly.

"Well Zen, Iris and I gotta get to our class, talk to you after school Sellie!" Ally said linking arms with Bri and Iris and heading off to class.

"Yep, Vi and I promised to help principal whack job out with some stuff so we'll see you later!" Rosa said grabbing Vi's hand and skipping off to the principal's office.

"Yeah and Bri and I promised to help Nathaniel with some student council stuff, so we'll talk to you later Sell." Melody said heading off, I sighed and nodded as my friends headed off to do their own thing, I decided to sit on the steps as I still had a couple minutes till school started.

"Hello Selene." I looked up to see Lysander and smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked and he smiled leaning against the railing.

"Fine thank you, and yourself?" I thought for a moment and sighed nodding slightly.

"I'm alright, my leg hurts but I'm good." I said and he chuckled slightly.

"Yo Lys, I got to talk to you." I looked over to see Castiel and smiled at him, he nodded in greeting at me before looking back to Lysander. "We gotta talk." He said and I wondered what it was about, I was still horribly curious in my short time here, I thought I'd overcome some of it when my family died but I guess not I was still nosy little Selliebellie.

"Go ahead, I'll talk to you guys later." When Castiel and Lys nodded they turned to walk away but not before I heard Castiel mention something about their conversation leading to be about Hida, I smiled I knew he liked her.

I got up from where I sat, grabbing my crutches and hobbling down the hallway towards my class but as soon as I was about to pass the council room it swung open and I stumbled backwards onto the floor and a sharp pain shot up my leg.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god, I'm so so so so supremely uber duper sorry!" A boy with bright blue hair and violet eyes said frantically, I put my hand up waving him off as I tried to suppress the horrible aching pain in my leg. "Can I help somehow? Oh god I'm going to **** I hit a cripple!" He said and I couldn't help but chuckle through my pain at his words.

When the pain subsided I looked up at the blue haired beauty I chuckled slightly. "What? Something on my face?" he said and I chuckled some more. "Dude come on what's so funny!?" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh, the pain in my leg returned and my masochistic side kicked in plus the commentary from the brightly dressed boy wasn't helping her be any more serious. "Are you okay? You sure I'm not going to **** cause I feel like I'm gonna go to ****" he said frantically and I finally calmed down enough to look up and try and calm my attacker with commentary of my own.

"Ha, I'm fine…just…in pain" I said through some laughter and the boy sighed and sat on the ground next to me putting a hand to my forehead.

"Giirrl what's wrong your ***, laughing like a maniac giving strangers a panic attack, no fair!" he pouted making me chuckle and he frowned playfully shaking his head more before releasing a sigh and chuckling himself. That's when Nathaniel, Bri and Melody came out of the student council room and saw us on the floor laughing like weirdoes.

"Are you two alright?" Nathaniel asked worried.

"Oh my gosh Selene are you okay?" Bri asked worried about my leg and Melody just stood there shocked and confused at why we were laughing.

"Oh I'm fine….just….dying." I said through laughter and the boy next to me put an arm around me and looked up at our three onlookers.

"We're just peachy keen wonderful, my girl her is just a little masochistic!" he said laughing himself.

Nathaniel and Bri looked at each other quirking their brows in wonderment before chuckling slightly and returning their gazes to us. I looked to the boy next to me.

"Hi I'm Selene." I said putting my hand out to him and he shook it happily.

"Alexy." He said and I smiled. Alexy got up and grabbed my crutches putting them under one arm before offering me both of his hands, I took them gratefully and got up with mild difficulty before getting my crutches from Alexy and standing with them smiling at my new friend.

"So are you new here?" I asked and he grinned nodding.

"Yeppers! Let me guess you're old here?" he asked and I chuckled slightly.

"Yep my gray hair is coming out can't you tell." I said holding up my hair with my white streaks making Alexy chuckle.

"I say we're going to be the best of friends!" he said and I smiled nodding. I liked Alexy: he was fun and outgoing, and he made me laugh a lot. "Well I got to go complete my registration I'll talk to you later Sellie." He said heading off, I smiled and hobbled to my first class.

At lunchtime I was heading to meet Bri and Ally near classroom A and the student council room when I was almost run into by once again the council room door, however this time I didn't fall I just stumbled backwards a bit. I looked up to see a somewhat familiar face only this time he had black hair and blue eyes, I quirked my head to the side curiously wondering why I was seeing things…or thought I was seeing things.

"Oh sorry." He said apologetically before looking at me curiously as well probably wondering why I was staring at him like I knew him somehow, that's when classroom A's door opened and a blue haired boy stepped out and I smiled looking between the two.

"Y-You're twins." I said and the boy with black hair seemed to understand why I was staring at him confused.

"Hey Sellie!" Alexy said happily jumping over to the black haired boy. "See you've met my broder." He said and I chuckled slightly.

"Well I don't actually know his name yet." I said honestly and the blue eyed boy chuckled.

"Armin." He said holding his hand out and I took it.

"Nice to meet you." I said when Ally and Bri came out of their designated places, Bri from council room, Ally from classroom A.

"Hey Sell!" the girls said in unison and I smiled waving.

"Hey Alexy remember you need a pencil tomorrow as well as something to write on, cause if I have to give you any more pencils or paper-" Ally sighed slapping her forehead. "I'll be killing so many trees!" she said and I chuckled slightly. "I'm serious this guy goes through pencils like yesterday's newspaper, he uses the pencils as drum sticks and they break so he needs more, and I give them to him he breaks them again, and the paper oh my gosh he goes through paper like there is no tomorrow!" she said with a sigh and I chuckled.

"Wow…Nice job Alexy." I said and he stuck his tongue out at me and I looked to him and his brother who was busy in a Nintendo game making me smile.

"Hey you like video games? You should come over to my house with Bri, Sell and I, you should come too Alexy! We're gonna do homework and play video games." Ally said and Armin perked up at the thought of playing games, he turned to her with a bright smile and nodded.

"Yeah sure that'd be awesome!" Armin exclaimed. We all sat at lunch together and got to know one another better.

"So where did you guys move from?" Ally asked as we ate.

"Oh we moved from a city of Sorcre, our dad just got a job offer here and he as he says 'couldn't refuse' so we accepted but hey as long as they have a mall and a video game shop Armin and I will be juuuussst fine." Alexy explained making us chuckle slightly.

"So Ally, what kind of games do you like?" Armin asked transfixed with his own game.

"Yeah Ally cat, what's the DL on yourself?" Alexy chipped in and I smiled thinking Alison just made two new best friends, or at least one for sure with Armin.

"Oh ya know, all kinds, I'm an equal opportunity game lover, so pretty much all the ones I've played granted some suck but they can't all be good I guess, um I don't know." She shrugged. "I really like artsy stuff, drawing is one of my many passions." She said with another shrug and smile. "What about you guys? What makes you guys…you I guess." She asked and I smiled also curious of the answer.

"Welll I like rainbows and unicorns!" Alexy said excitedly and Armin and the rest of us laughed making Alexy pout. "Whhat." He frowned and Armin put an arm around his brother.

"We just love how colorful you are." He said seriously while nodding trying not to laugh, making us try not to laugh but it was pretty cute.

"Well if Alexy likes colorful things, what do you like Armin?" Bri asked and we looked to Armin who scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Video games…and chips!" he said happily and we chuckled slightly, they were polar opposites that was by far one of the coolest and strangest things about twins, they could be so different but so very close.

"I really like shopping!" Alexy exclaimed poking at his cafeteria food wondering if he should eat it even though it looked grotesque.

"Really? We should all go shopping sometime!" Bri said happily and Armin groaned.

"Don't encourage him." He said letting his head fall dejectedly on the table making us chuckle.

"Oh come Armin, you can't hate shopping that much, after all there is shopping for video games!" Ally said trying to cheer him up and it did he perked up and smiled.

"That's true, but cloth shopping is the devil!" he said glaring at his brother and Alexy chuckled.

"No it's not, if anything is the devil it's those games, they swallow your soul!" Alexy said creepily making us laugh.

"So it's settled, we'll play games and do homework tonight, and tomorrow we can go shopping." I said and the boys nodded agreeing on the truce.

"So Sellie, how'd you hurt yourself?" Alexy asked with a curious quirk of his head and I sighed before glaring at Amber and her goons.

"Well it's peppy, blonde, annoying, and overly girly and obnoxious." I said and Alexy and Armin followed my glare to Amber's table and nodded in understanding.

"Is she your guy's bully? Her and her friends, cause we can go all kung fu on them!" Alexy said doing some weird supposed karate move making me laugh.

"Haha yeah she is, but she's not worth it, I mean it'd be fun to get back at her but what's the point?" I said and Alexy frowned at me.

"You just said it, it'd be super fun!" he said and his smile returned to full blaze.

"You guys just got here and want to take down the school bully? Possibly getting in trouble in the first place? Man you guys are brave." I said and they chuckled before doing superhero poses.

"All in a day's work Ma'am" they said in unison and the girls and I laughed at their ridiculousness.

"Okay, this could be fun." I said and Ally nudged me.

"Are you kidding this is gonna be the best!" she said and Bri didn't look as sure as she bit her lip worriedly.

"If you're worried about Nathaniel you don't have to help us Bri." I said and she looked up at me then down thoughtfully.

"Who's Nathaniel?" Alexy questioned.

"Her boyfriend and Amber the bully's brother." Ally informed then and they let out 'Ooh's' as I continued to wait for Bri's answer, Bri looked up with a determined smile on her face.

"I know he'll be mad, but he'll forgive me, after all it's not like him and my brother don't have their own rivalry, it's kind of poetic justice." She said and I smiled hugging her.

"Yay! Glad you're in, we should get Rosa in on it too since she was the one that would have been pushed were in not for me, plus that girl loves revenge." I said

"Okay but we can't tell Melody because she'll definitely tell Nathaniel and won't want any part of it." Ally said and I looked to Bri who made a guilty face.

"You'd tell him too huh?" I asked and she nodded making Ally sigh.

"Good girls, sometimes they need to go bad!" she said jokingly and I chuckled slightly as well as Bri too.

"He could help us, who knows more about Amber than anyone? Granted he won't be happy but he'd still help, I'm sure of it!" she said trying really hard to convince us and I thought about it and smiled.

"She's right, he won't be happy but he'll definitely help, especially if it's for us." I said with a devious smile. "There are perks to being the best friend and girlfriend." I said and Bri smiled nodding, and Ally shrugged with a smile.

"Well alright then." She said happily. "But we still shouldn't tell Mel, she might get mad at me for wanting revenge…older sisters… they can be scary.." she said with wide thoughtful eyes making us chuckle.

"Great so who's Rosa?" Alexy asked and I chuckled.

"She's my cousin, and Amber wanted to push her off the stage of a fashion show we had but I intervened hence why I'm with a broken leg and not her." Alexy's jaw dropped.

"Y-You…Y-You had a….a…a FASHION SHOW!" Alexy exclaimed in awe. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god and I MISSED IT!" he said panicking slightly or that's what it seemed as he tapped a hand over his heart and was restless in his seat, Bri and Ally and I looked at each other and burst in to laughter. "IT'S NOT FUNNY, MY LIFE….RUINED! I so would have won that!" he said with a pout and the girls and I looked at each other again chuckling ever so slightly.

"You know Alexy, I don't doubt that." I said and he smiled nodding mock seriously.

"Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Ally chipped in as we all leaned in and started discussing ways we'd get revenge on the one and only Amber Rosewood.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:** _Plan in Motion_

So far everything was going according to schedule, we'd told Hida, Rosa and Raine, next up was asking for Nathaniel and Castiel's help, granted we didn't think Castiel would do what we asked him too but Hida and I had ways…

"So Nathaniel or Cas next?" Rosa asked and I thought about it.

"Nathaniel, we need ideas or rather better ideas ours are kind of immature although I doubt Nate with give us anything concrete pro revenge style, but hey it's worth a shot." I said and Rosa, Bri and Ally nodded.

"Great so where's Armin and Alexy?" Ally asked and I looked around the courtyard before walking into the school where Alexy and Armin were waiting for us.

"There." I said with a chuckle.

Once inside Nathaniel looked doubtful and almost afraid of why so many people were in the student council room staring at him with devious intent. "What'd I do?" he asked and I chuckled as Bri went over to him linking her arm with him and her looked at her curiously.

"W-Well…um" Bri started and Nat quirked his brow.

"We want revenge on the blonde she witch!" Alexy said nodding seriously and Nathaniel face palmed with a heavy sigh.

"My sister?" he asked to clarify, that he guessed Amber right off the bat means he knows how awful she is and that's a good sign…for us.

"Y-Yeah…you see Selene and Rosa and the rest of us think it'd be good to give Amber a taste of her own sick twisted medicine…and the reason we're coming to you is 1) because you know Amber better than anyone and 2) we know that secretly deep down you want to see your sister get justice too…even if it is wrong that we're doing this but just hear us out." Bri said and he sighed. 

"Alright." He said and looked to me for an explanation.

"Why are you looking at me, I'm not the leader of this group." I said and he quirked his brow and everyone else looked to me and I looked around at everyone staring at me and suddenly felt small. "Okay I guess I am…" I said awkwardly and he chuckle shaking his head. "Well I don't have very many good ideas and they're all pretty immature I just know I want to see Amber squirm for once. What kind of things does she hate? What's her biggest pet peeve and her biggest weakness ya know?" I said awkwardly shifting on my crutches and Nate sighed.

"Um…I don't know…I mean she hates spiders, she …" Nate sighed. "Unfortunately hates anyone who gets close to that-" Nate stopped himself and looked at Bri with a guilty sheepish smile. "Sorry." He said and she shook her head.

"No problem." Knowing he was going to say something about her brother.

"She hates anyone who hangs around Castiel…um she's allergic to peanuts, she…she lives in the spotlight, if you take that away from her or give her a bad rep or something you might be able to get back at her…but I don't know really…" he said and I nodded and leaned down and kissed Nate's cheek.

"Thanks Nate, that is actually really helpful and I promise you won't be mentioned in any of this." He sighed and nodded before looking to Bri with a small smile.

"It was your idea to involve me huh?" he whispered softly to her and she nodded, he chuckled softly and kissed her forehead before looking back to us. "Good luck." He said and we nodded before exiting the student council room. Bri stayed with him a while.

"They make a super cute couple!" Alexy said matter of factually and I smiled.

"Yeah they do." I said as I let out a sigh wondering where to go now…Castiel…"Hida you should talk to Castiel, me and Rosa will go get the spiders, Alexy, Armin, Ally…" I stopped myself and chuckled, three A names in a row. "Okay triple A is getting the peanuts, a tape recorder, camera, and stuff you think we might need; Bri can see if she can get any more out of Nathaniel if he remembers anything that could help." I turned to Raine and wondered what she could do. "Ask around and see if any others have ideas on things they'd want to do to Amber, we can't be the only ones who hate her." And Raine nodded giving a salute.

"Yes Ma'am!" she said jokingly nodding as she left to do her 'mission' and I headed towards the store with Rosa as everyone else headed to their designated stations.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:** _Hida's persuasion_

**[b]Hida's P.O.V.:[/b]**

Heading towards Castiel in the courtyard was easy, it was convincing him to help us that was the real issue here.

"YO CAS!" I shouted to him across the wide open space, he had to have heard me because he looked up and then looked back down at his IPhone which played his Winged Skulls music. I sighed that boy was shrouded in cloud of 'don't fluffing talk to me or I'll chew your head off' type of atmosphere.

"Castiel." I said as I got up to him and he sighed taking an ear piece out and looking up at me.

"Yes?" he asked with attitude and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he rolled his eyes and was about to put in his ear buds again when I grabbed his arm and pulled it down he looked up angrily.

"What the **** is your ******* problem?" he said and I crossed my arms again narrowing my eyes at him.

"The better question is what's yours? Why are you throwing such a **** hissy fit!" I yelled and he up off the tree he was leaning against and stood his full height of 6'1 making me feel small but I still held my grown.

"Right now [i]you're[/i] my problem!" he said angrily and was about to turn away when I grabbed his arm and made him face me again.

"What the **** does that mean?" I said angry myself now.

"What do you want!?" he yelled his eyes blaring with fury, I was shocked wondering just why he was so upset with me, last time I talked to him everything was fine…I don't get it…what happened?

"Well I [i]was[/i] going to ask your help to get back on Amber but since you're being a little ***** about something right now I'll come back when you're feeling a little less like an ***!" I yelled back and he stepped forward.

"Why the **** are you always nosing around in **** that's not your business!?" he exclaimed furious now, I took a step forward standing my ground.

"Why are you always a ******* jack*** huh?" I bit back and he took another step towards me.

"Maybe because I'm surrounded by ******* morons!" he said and I took another step.

"Says the guy who thinks cheery colored hair makes him look good! Says the guy who hangs out with said morons!" I hollered, he took the final step towards me now only inches from me and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You're the biggest moron of them all." He said and I swallowed the lump in my throat…why was this happening? What did I do that made him hate me such much?

"What'd I do to make you hate me so much?" I asked a tear escaping my violet eyes.

"Because you make me ******* crazy!" he exclaimed and I stumbled back, he sighed and looked away shaking his head. "All the time!" he yelled and I nodded.

"Great…" I said sarcastically throwing my arms up pathetically. "Well I'm sorry, I'm sorry I could think I could count on you at all, but I forgot you're just a big fat stupid jerk!" I yelled and turned walking away more tears escaping my eyes and I heard Castiel groan.

"GOD WHY DO YOU DO THAT!?" he yelled and I scoffed.

"Do WHAT?!" I screamed back at him and he strode towards me, I took a step back but he kept coming.

"Make me lose my cool!" he said seriously before grabbing my head and pulling me towards him when suddenly our lips collided and my eyes widened….was Castiel….kissing me?...[i]me?[/i] I closed my eyes and melted into his touch.

When he pulled away I was breathless and dizzy and so very confused.

"W-Why?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Because you make me ******* crazy." He said with a smile and I chuckled breathless still.

"W-What does this mean?" I asked and he looked…confused by the question.

"W-Well…" he started and I chuckled. "I mean…well, I uh…" he stuttered and I smiled. "It means I like you stupid." He said awkwardly and I smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"I like you too. " I said and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." He exclaimed and I chuckled drying my tears.

"That's why you were upset?" I asked suddenly sad now. "Because you liked me?" I asked and he sighed.

"No well, yeah actually I was mad because you made me like you, and last time I...****" he said looking away and I knew what he was getting at.

"Deborah." I said and he nodded. "I'm not Deborah Castiel, god if I was I'd probably murder myself." I joked and he narrowed his eyes at me before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah but how do I know that?' he said and I glared at him.

"For one thing I don't call you kitten." I teased and it was his turn to glare at me before chuckling slightly and rolling his eyes playfully….god I loved his smile. "Castiel, I've liked you since I first met you." I chuckled sheepishly. "One, you weren't pretending to be something you weren't, you weren't this –" I motioned to his clothes. "rebel, not that I don't like the rebel I just know that there is more to you than that, people think you're a trouble maker and all that but I know better." He looked away not sure if he was liking this conversation.

"Listen to me." I said and put my hand on his cheek moving his face to look at me. "I care about you more than anyone, except maybe Demon because a dog's love is really hard to surpass but you get the point!" I said and he chuckled making me smile. "I…" I started and let out a breath chuckle. "I love you Castiel." I said realizing it myself probably for the first time that I truly did love the individual before me. I knew I liked him, I knew I liked him a lot but….it's the first time I realized that I loved him.

"You do?" he asked and I looked up at him and smiled.

"I do." I said making him smile slightly.

"Why?" he asked and I smiled with a small chuckle.

"Because you make me happy, you test me, you drive me crazy and I[i] hate[/i] it but sometimes I feel I need it, you always care whether you admit too or not but I know you do, and you always make settle ways of saying how you do care even when you're trying your hardest to hide it! I know deep down that that boy I knew who was happy and studied and let his feelings show is still in there, I know that…I'm sounding really sappy right now." I chuckled and turned away feeling embarrassed.

Castiel put a hand on my shoulder and made me face him. "You kind of are." He said with a chuckle making me laugh.

"Shut up." I said and he smirked.

"Make me." He flirted and I looked at him and my eyes glanced to his lips before leaning in kissing him, when I pulled away and we smiled at one another.

"I have a secret." He said and I leaned in.

"Oh yeah?" I said and he nodded leaning in as well.

"I love this really nice girl and it will totally kill my rep." he said with a smirk making me grin broadly and bite my lip.

"Oh yeah?" I said again and he nodded.

"Oh yeah." He said and kissed me before pulling away. "Now what was this gibberish you were talking about, about getting revenge on a certain blonde?" he asked with a smirk and I had totally forgotten my mission until he repeated it to me, I jumped slightly in realization and smiled at him.

"Oh yeah! Selene, Rosa, Ally, Bri, Alexy, Armin and I all have a plan to get back at Amber for what she almost did to Rosa and what she did to Selene and for what she's done to all of us, Nathaniel gave us –"

"Whoa wait golden boy gave you ideas to get back at his sister?" he chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah he's actually not so bad once you get past his "I'm student council president obey me! I'm smarter than thee' ****" I mimicked and Castiel laughed.

"Whatever you say Hi." He said using my nickname making me smile.

"So will you help us?" I asked and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you joking? Get back at Barbie? My pleasure." He said with a smile.

"Great!" I said and he smiled. "So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" I asked curiously.

"No it just means we're [i]really[/i] good friends" he said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on." He said handing me a helmet and getting on his bike.

"I'm serious Castiel!" I said putting on the helmet and he smirked.

"I know…" he said and I crossed my arms playfully glaring at him.

"Come on get on….girlfriend." he said and I smiled getting on.

"So where we going?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm taking you out, got a problem?" he asked and I smiled putting my head against his back as I wrapped my arms around him so I didn't fall off.

"Not at all." I said and he drove out of the parking lot and away from the school, I'd tell Selene and the others that Castiel would help us later, maybe at dinner I could get him to share ideas.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**_ Leigh's predicament_

**[b]Leigh's P.O.V.[/b]**

Ever since the party for Selene there has only been one thing on his mind…his confession…he'd told Lorraine Carter that he'd liked her best friend as simply more than just a friend and honestly…he was starting to think he did.

Selene was sweet and kind, she was passionate and had compassion, granted some of her passion had faded after the death of her parents but it's slowly returning to her, he liked her because she made him feel happy and like someone needed him, he liked that Selene had come to him with her feelings, that she'd opened up to him and hardly anyone else if anyone else….he wanted to protect her and care for her but he didn't know how to go about telling her this…should he even tell her? The last time he had a girlfriend she left him for another girl, granted he was happy for Rosa but it made him feel that maybe he'd make a terrible boyfriend even though Rosa said it had nothing to do with him and he'd been a great boyfriend while they'd been together….but he was still insecure.

Leigh sighed and sat back in the chair behind the counter when the little bell above the door rang out, but he ignored it still lost in his own thoughts.

"Thinking about a certain soooommeeone!" the voice said and Leigh instantly shot and glared at the girl before him.

"Shut up." He mumbled to himself and the girl smiled.

"Oh come on! It's good that you admitted it, especially to yourself! Plus I think or rather know Sellie likes you too, it's the whole been best friend for years kind of thing it's hard not to miss but she hasn't admitted it to herself yet." Lorraine said leaning her head against her propped up arm on top of his counter.

"Why are you here?" he asked dejectedly ignoring the fact that Selene might like him, he didn't wish to get his hopes up.

"Well [i]we're[/i] here to buy some clothes, Ze-chan find anything fashionista?" Lorrained called back to a girl, I looked up and noticed Zeneviny was here as well sorting through clothes racks. "We're looking for some things for Sellie, the girl needs more clothes.." she said trailing off and I could only imagine why…the fire…I sighed sadly and nodded before heading out to the rack stands.

"Hello Zeneviny." I said t my brother's girlfriend, she was good for him, she made him laugh and smile, she seemed the missing piece to Lysander.

"Hey Lei-Lei, how's the thoughts going?" she asked and I glared back at Lorraine.

"What I had to tell her, she was bugging me about it plus I'm a girl I had to squeal to someone eventually. Least it wasn't Seeeelllliiieee!" She sang out and I sighed and glared at Zen this time.

"Oh come on Leigh! It's okay to like someone, especially Selene, granted I only met the girl a few times but she's perfect for you, she's a designer, she used to make clothes for a living like you but when her family passed she gave it up but from what I hear you're bringing her passion back man! She's sweet, you're sweet, she's cute you're cute-" I blushed slightly at that awkward comment. "She's caring, you're caring, you see where I'm going with this Lei-Lei?" Zen said and I sighed.

"Please tell me you two aren't going to play matchmaker?" I said dully and Zen and Raine looked at one another and smiled before looking back at me.

"We hadn't thought about it but maybe…" Zen said

"No!" I said louder than I thought it'd be before composing myself. "No, I won't have you do that and if you do I'll never forgive either of you." The girls looked at one another with a frown and I took a deep breath waiting for their next words.

"Fine, but we'll help Selene open up to her feeling to you." Raine said and I looked at her densely.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I said suddenly feeling sad.

"Are you kidding what did I say? Best friend intuition here! That girl likes you so much she just doesn't know how to put it into words! It's crazy how much that girl is in denial! And we're not even in Egypt!" Raine shouted making me lean back slightly from her hollering.

"Okay I get it, you really think she likes me…has your Best friend intuition ever been wrong?" Raine looked offended.

"Not once!" she said proudly and I sighed looking between the two girls.

"Somehow I know I'm going to regret this." I said pathetically heading back over to my counter.

"No you won't!" the both sing songed in unison and I let my head hit the counter.

"Ow.." I said rubbing my head as it still laid splayed across the counter.

"Come one Leigh baby, it will be fun and when you get a girlfriend out of this whole expedition you won't be sorry especially if that girl is Selene!" Raine said with a confidant smirk and I grumbled to myself.

"How can you be so sure?" That made Raine smile and put an arm around Zene.

"Best friend intuition…duh!" she said and they went back to looking for clothes for Selene…I didn't know if my life was ruined…or just now coming together again…

"I just know I'm gonna regret this." I mumbled to myself as I took out a piece of paper and started writing a note to Selene, I wouldn't tell her it was me but at least she'd get my feelings.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:** _Plan in Motion (Part 2)_

Hida came running over to our table during lunch with Castiel walking a few steps behind her; Hida hadn't reported back to us the day we sent her to talk to talk to Castiel but I wasn't too worried about it.

"Hey guys! Okay so Castiel had a [i]really[/i] good idea!" Hida said excited and Castiel finally caught up to the table, I waved at him and he nodded in greeting before standing next to Hida.

"That's great, care to share?" Ally teased and Hida narrowed her eyes at her with a smile before continuing.

"I do actually." She said happily and smiled broadly at Castiel, she seemed a lot happier since the last time we saw her, I looked between her and Castiel and the small smirk and blush on Castiel's cheeks gave it away and I smiled.

"You guys are dating!" I said and Hida and Castiel blushed.

"What the **** makes you think that?" Castiel asked and I chuckled crossing my arms.

"Oh please, the blushing, the really super happy Hida, the less grouchy Castiel, it's obvious plus we all knew you two liked each other it was just a matter of time before you admitted it." Castiel looked at me with a look that said 'seriously?' and I just nodded happily.

"Fine yeah we're dating now can we get back to revenge on the fluffy blonde?" I smiled and nodded.

"Go for it." I said and Castiel nodded in gratitude.

"Alright so Amber is deathly afraid of zombies, don't ask me how I know I'd rather not say." He said rolling his eyes which only made me curious but I let it go. "Now-"he was cut off.

"And Cas thinks it'd be an awesome idea if we dressed up in bloodied rags and zombie make up and after school when the school is dark and eerie we want to scare her by going after her, we'd have one person with a camera or recorder filming the whole thing and then we'd get Peggy to put it on the morning announcements cause you know that girl loves a story oh and to get her after school we'd have Castiel call her to say he wants to talk to her, therefore we got to keep our relationship on the DL so she doesn't know." Hida informed and Castiel sighed with a nod before pointing his thumb towards her.

"What she said." I chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds like a really good idea! What do you guys think?" I asked the others and they were nodding with big smiles on their faces.

"Sounds really awesome." Ally said happily.

"We'll totally scare her to death!" Alexy said always over excited.

"Sounds good" Armin agreed.

"I can ask Nathaniel if he'd put his school keys out in the open so Cas can ask Amber to steal them from him so you can get in the school and have him make a copy so we can get into the school before them." Bri said and I smiled.

"Great idea Bri." I said.

"Yeah definitely know she's related to me." Castiel said with a smirk making Bri chuckle happily. "But do you really think you can get golde-"Castiel stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Bri's glare. "-[i]Nathaniel[/i] to actually do that? Willingly?" he asked and Bri smiled.

"Absolutely!" she said confidently.

"I don't know what you're doing to him, and I don't really want to know but if it makes him less of a ****** then keep doing it." Castiel said and I chuckled and Bri blushed which only made me chuckle more.

"Okay so we got the plan and the ideas, Bri you talk to Nathaniel, Rosa you and Violet can do the make-up, Ally, Alexy, and Armin I want you guys to go gather up other people who dislike Amber and want a part in this revenge and get the other girls and guys to participate and see if they want in and make sure to keep it quiet, I'll go talk to Leigh about clothing." I chuckled

"He may not like doing that though because they'll be ripped and stuff but we'll make something really trendy and wretched for zombies." I said with another chuckle. "Hida, Castiel I want you to get Lysander and ask him to be the one to film the plan, I want you guys to help Lysander with the plans, and Castiel maybe try and prepare how you're going to ask Amber out." I instructed and he grimaced but nodded making me smile, his job was the hardest of all, he had to pretend to like her.

"Okay we'll need a few a weeks to get all the clothes done and to eventually see how many there will there be and then we'll need to measure them and yada yada, so Leigh, Zeneviny and I will all get to work on the making of the clothes; Rosa, Vi gather all the make-up you think we'll need make sure to get extra for anyone else who wants to participate; We're not to say a word of this to Peggy until a few days before the plan is completely ready so she can prepare the story but not a peep until then, understood?" Everyone nodded, I smiled; I felt like some Colonel instructing his commandoes to prepare for battle, it was…actually really fun!

"Alright…" to add butter to my fantasy I decided to add one more thing in. "Move out." I said and the other chuckled and saluted before spreading out, I chuckled: So. Much. Fun!

We skipped the rest of our classes and headed out to do our missions, mine was to talk to Leigh and Zeneviny, and maybe get Raine in on helping with designs, and I know Raine wasn't the best with designing but she had some good ideas that could help us out.

When I got to Leigh's store I noticed that everyone I had to see was actually at said store, I quirked my brow that was odd, Zeneviny must have skipped out on lunch to go shopping and Raine doesn't go to our school so she must have tagged along, it was weird seeing them all there when I needed them together, I chuckled, someone must like me today.

I hobbled in, the little jingle ringing out above me as I entered and Zen and Raine looked to me but Leigh looked too busy writing something down, probably something for work.

"Sellie!" Raine said coming over to me and hugging me, I noticed Leigh look up from what he was doing and quickly put away the paper, maybe it wasn't work. "What are you doing out of school missy? You don't have much time till lunch ends!" Raine scolded and I chuckled.

"What about Zene!" I said pointing to her and she crossed her arms.

"I have a free period after lunch, what's your excuse?" She said playfully and I laughed.

"Revenge." I said honestly and Raine's eyes lit up with delight.

"Ooh really, on who, can I help please please [i]please[/i]!" she said batting her eyelashes at me in a pleading manner making me laugh before I noticed Leigh coming over to us.

"Yeah sure, that's actually why I'm here, I need help, and I was actually looking for all you guys." I said looking between the three, Leigh looked slightly confused probably on how I wanted his help, and Zen looked intrigued and Raine….well she looked pretty ecstatic at the moment.

"Ooh do tell do tell!" she said jumping up and down in excitement making me chuckle.

"Well I and others are planning our revenge on Amber Rosewood, and we need some help designing costumes for a certain prank we're going to pull." I said and Raine was excited but her face feel slightly while Zeneviny grinned.

"I'm not very good at designing, but what kind of costumes do you need?" she asked and I smiled.

"Well we're going to dress up as zombies and scare her, so like tattered clothing, bloodied etc…" I said and she got all excited.

"Ooh I can help with that!" she said happily and Leigh tried to suppress a smile.

"How many are you needing?" Leigh asked and I smiled.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but for now at least 15, but we'll need to get measurements of whoever wants to do it which I could do at school, me and Zen anyway while Raine gives us ideas and then after school you, Zen and I could start creating them." I informed him and he nodded.

"Alright, sounds doable." He said and headed back towards the counter and I hobbled after him, watching as he took out another piece of paper and starting writing down notes and tracing what the clothing might look like, I smiled it was really nice of him to do this for me.

'Thanks guys." I said and Raine was on one side of me Zen on the other and they hugged me.

"No problem chicka!" They said in unison and I smiled hugging them back and looking at Leigh, he looked at me a smiled slightly a small hint of color in his cheeks making me wonder if he was embarrassed about something.

"Let's do this!" Raine said happily with a fist pump making us chuckle and agree with her.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**_ Undead Revenge_

As weeks passed we'd gotten several people to help us out with our little expedition, we'd finally finished all our costumes, and I was still on crutches but my leg was slowly getting better, which I was glad about, it still hurt like **** but soon I'd be able to walk again…without support.

"Sell, okay everyone is here, we're getting them in their costumes and prepped for makeup, Lysander and Leigh are setting up the camera, I'd call Peg and tell her to get down here in two hours or so." Rosalya said and I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said and she smiled.

"I'm so excited, finally getting awesome revenge against Amber! Talk about amazing!" Rosa squealed and I chuckled.

"Did Bri get the peanut cosmetics into Amber's things while she was with Nate? Cause if she puffs up like a blowfish during her supposed date with Castiel, it'd be priceless, but make sure to have nurse Mills nearby just in case anything really bad happens, I may not like Amber but I don't want to kill her." I said and Rosa nodded.

"Aww aren't you a sweetheart, I wouldn't mind if there was less Amber in the world but I understand where you're coming from, anyway Bri did get the cosmetics to her so when she's getting ready that plan will be in motion." Rosa informed and I nodded.

"Good, so far everything is according to plan." I said and hobbled off to where Violette and Rosa had set up their makeup station, I got there and noticed all the people who planned on helping out and I smiled, wow lots of people had been bullied by Amber. "Nice turn out." I said as the twins came up to each of my sides and nodded.

"Yep, we did awesome!" Alexy said slapping his brother's hand behind my back as I looked at the busy makeup station, I looked up at the two boys and smiled.

"It's not over yet boys, are you two gonna get dressed and roam the world as the undead or you gonna stay in the land of the living?" I asked and they chuckled before putting their hands up and making zombie moans, I laughed as they trudged off towards the station.

"Are you sure you won't regret this?" I looked up to see Lysander and sighed.

"Honestly?" I asked and he nodded. "I kind of already do, but this isn't just for me or for Rosa, it's for them too." I said motioning to all of Amber's victims who were currently becoming one of the undead.

"I see…" Lysander said softly, man I hated when he did that, just left his sentence hanging like he had more to say or something but he just left it at THAT! Ugh! This boy was going to drive me loco, I don't know how Zen puts up with him, granted he's a sweetheart but how does she handle the little pet peeves about him? She must really love him is all I can say. I love him too, he's like a brother to me, but a brother with annoying habits. "Well I must be off to do my part…good luck." He said and headed off making me feel even guiltier about this plan, but it had to be done! Didn't it?

"A wise man once said 'The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury.'" I smiled slightly, his words only made me feel worse, but he was right…I turned to see Leigh and he gave me a small sincere smile.

"Marcus Aurelius." I said barely above a whisper as I looked down at my shoes with a heavy sigh.

"You don't have to do this you know." Leigh informed me and I chuckled slightly with a weak nod.

"The art of being wise is the art of knowing what to overlook right?" I asked pathetically and he smiled, he put a hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked softly and I looked around at the people preparing for their undead revenge…it had all seemed fun once…but now…I didn't want anyone to get hurt…I just…I just wanted…I sighed looking down again as a tear escaped my eye…this wasn't me was it?

"Tell me something wise." I said softly knowing Leigh would give me the advice I needed through a quote, it's one of the best ways he communicated, and he was so book smart and wise that I felt that going to him was the only option in this kind of situation. Leigh sighed and smiled slightly, lifting my chin again and wiping my tears away.

"There is no revenge so complete as forgiveness." He said quoting Josh Billings and I smiled and hugged him. "So in the words of William James…is Amber something you can overlook?" he asked and I dug my face into his chest as I let more tears fall and I sighed.

"Yes…" I said softly… "I don't want to hurt anyone…but I wanted her to feel the pain of what it was like to be bullied…but while I hurt her…I'm only stooping to her level…making me just as much of a monster as she is." I said and Leigh sighed hugging me closer.

"Douglas Horton said that while seeking revenge to dig two graves, one for your attacker…and one for yourself…Selene, if you don't want to go through with this…then stop it." He said and I nodded with a sigh before looking up at him.

"Thanks Leigh…you seem to always know what to say." I said and he smiled with curt nod of encouragement as I headed over to the others. I took a deep breath and looked over everyone who seemed so excited for this plan.

"Guys…I've had a change of heart, I don't think we should do this. Amber may be a nuisance but she's also a person, and you know the saying treat others how you wish to be treated? Would we want this to happen to us? Using our worst fears against us? I'm stopping this mission, everyone it's time to go home." I said and some of the people scoffed and glared and said hurtful things.

"You're just a coward and don't want to get caught, Amber has been torturing us for years, you've been here a month or so and you come up with this great plan and now when we're so close you want to quit, that's ********! And you know it! **** That I'm not going anywhere I'm going through with this! Who's with me!?" A student yelled and many of our zombie extras agreed with him about staying.

"Selene, we've worked so hard for this….and you just want to give it up?" Rosa asked and I sighed nodding.

"It's not worth it, plus we'll probably get in trouble and Amber…she may be a jerk but there has to be a reason for it…right? I just don't think we should go through with it is all." I said and Rosa sighed putting her makeup brush down and walked over to me giving me a hug.

"You really are a sweetheart." She said and I chuckled pathetically into her embrace, I didn't feel like one. Rosa released me and turned to everyone. "Alright maggots, pack it up and go home, if you don't we're telling the principal all your names and you'll get in deep **** probably expelled! Do you want that? I don't think so head home you lousy miscreants!" she shouted and I chuckled slightly as the zombie extras grumbled in response.

"Go to **** Rosa, you hate Amber as much as the next person, join us!" Rosa clenched her fist and strutted up to the boy who'd said that and she stood tall.

"What the **** did you just say to me!? Huh huh, I'm sorry I can't hear you! G.T.F.O. maggot! I won't say it again, if you don't leave somebody gonna get a hurt [i]real[/i] bad!" she said and I laughed as she quoted Russell Peters the comedian, and she said it so well too, man Rosa was scary when she was serious about something and/or angry.

The zombie extra scoffed and turned away. "Whatever." He said and started to walk away before Rosa turned to me with a confident smile.

"You see, easy as pie." She said slapping her hands together as if she just took out the trash and felt accomplished.

"Let's go tell the others." I said and she nodded heading to go tell Lysander, while I called Nathaniel so I could talk to Amber.

"Hello?" I smiled at the sound of my best friend's voice.

"Hey Nate…its Selene…is Amber there?" I asked and you could tell he was confused by the silence… "I cancelled the operation…I just want to talk to her." I said and he hesitated but I heard him sigh.

"Alright, hold on…Hey Selene?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked and I could hear his smile.

"I'm proud of you." He said making me smile and nod even though he couldn't see it.

"Amber, someone wants to talk to you." I heard in the background.

"Why are they calling on your phone, that's stupid, whatever." She said and snatched the phone. "Hello?" she said and I sighed.

"Amber…" I started and she scoffed.

"Is this that dork Selene? Nate what the ****"!" Amber shouted to her brother

"Just hear her out." I heard Nathaniel say.

"What the **** do you want freak?" she said and I sighed again.

"Just…hear me out…" I started not sure what I had planned on saying to her. "Don't use your cosmetics, and don't come to the school with Castiel. Your cosmetics are mixed with peanuts so if you use it you'll have an allergic reaction…and Castiel is just trying to pull you into a trap that I've set up, but I've cancelled it now." Amber was probably fuming as she was silent for so long.

"Why are you telling me this?" she said. "How do I know you're not lying!? What if this is my one chance with Castiel and you're trying to ruin it! As for my cosmetics how the **** do you know what I'm allergic to stalker! What do you get out of telling me this! And using my brother to do your dirty work! Shame on you!" She yelled and then the phone went dead and I sighed closing my eyes before putting it away and look up as a figure came to my side.

"You can't win them all." He said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder and I sighed looking up into his beautiful dark grey eyes.

"Thanks Leigh…" I said. "I wish we didn't have to fight. I wish she didn't hate me…I'm so tired of it all." I informed him of my feelings and he hugged me.

"I promise you, one day this will all be in the past." He said and looked down at me and I smiled before pulling away and looking around at people cleaning up the set of our plan. "Come on I'll walk you home." He said and I nodded preparing my crutches to go.

When I got home I sat in my bed and thought about the day's events…I couldn't believe I'd backed out of the plan I worked so hard on, I can't believe I talked to Amber and warned her of said plan, I can't believe…I just…can't believe I almost made myself a monster. I sighed and rolled over in bed and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**_ Set ups & Love letters_

The next morning I awoke feeling a little better about yesterday's events but today I'd have to face Amber and I could tell that wouldn't be pleasant. I did my morning routine and ate my breakfast and the headed to school, when I got there I was greeted by Bri, Hida, and Ally.

"I'm proud of you Sellie." Bri said and I sighed with a slight shrug. "You did the right thing! If only more people thought like you, we'd have a better world." She said and I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess, but **** it we could have had Amber, I had to tell Cas that is plan was put to waste." Hida said sadly. "But I am proud of you Selene, not many people have the courage to let go like you did." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah but can you imagine what it would have been like to see Amber's face as zombies came running after her, god that would have been hilarious!" Alison said and I chuckled shaking my head in amusement at my three friends.

"Thanks guys." I said sincerely when Amber with an angry expression strode right up to me and pushed me down, twisting my leg some which hurt like a mother trucker! However I didn't say anything instead I held in my tears and looked up at Amber with a strong face.

"YOU *****! I'm going to get you back for everything you've done, do you understand, YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING YOU ****!" she yelled and walked past me kicking my injured leg as she passed and I held in my screams trying to stay strong as pain coursed through my healing broken leg.

Hida was ****** and went after Amber. "Hey ***** you don't treat people like that!" she said and punched Amber straight in the face and threatened to do the same to Charlotte and Li but they scurried away after helping Amber up.

"I'll get you!" Amber shouted as they fled. Hida looked very angry but her expression softened as she turned to me as Ally and Bri helped me up.

"God I could kill her and I'd feel no guilt." Hida said bitterly. "Are you okay Hun?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I'll live." I said getting back on my crutches, trying to ignore the ache in my leg. "Does anyone know what she's talking about?" I asked. "I mean we cancelled the plan, we told everyone it was over…why is she so angry?" I asked and the girls contemplated but we all came up short.

"I have no idea, Nathaniel said she still went out to meet Castiel at the school even though he told her not too and that it was a trap but she didn't believe him, now she's not only angry with us but Nate too." Bri informed us and I sighed looking to Hida.

"Did Castiel get informed? Did he meet up with her or what?" I asked her.

"No I called Castiel letting him know so then we went to his place and watched a movie instead, so he wasn't there, that could be why she was angry?" Hida informed and I bit my lip bewildered, maybe it was the phone call that got her angry? Gosh I had no idea!

"Whatever, the point is she was extremely angry and whatever it was that caused it is apparently our fault, or at least Selene's, and now she's planning her own form of revenge…this is just great! What the **** are we gonna do?" Ally asked and I sighed.

"We're going to find out what happened to make her so angry." I said and started towards homeroom with them.

"I can't believe she kicked you where it hurt, honestly what kind of ***** does that!?" Hida asked still angry that Amber pushed me down and kicked at my injury, Hida wasn't fond of people taking low blows, or really any blows at her friends, I'm just glad she was on my side cause when she was angry she could be scary.

"Yeah, I mean are you sure you're okay Sellie?" Bri asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'll b-" I was interrupted by the school announcements that played overhead on the small TV screen that was in each classroom. I usually never paid attention to the morning announcements but when I looked up and saw Peggy with a zombie poster behind her I got interested especially when a picture of Amber appeared on screen, my mouth dropped.

[i]**Apparently last night a hold up in the school was set up, a plan of revenge on the schools biggest bully AKA Sweet Amoris's 'it' girl Amber Rosewood, last night students dressed up like something out of a horror movie! In fact it almost could be a horror movie as students dressed up as the undead and chased around this teen idol we all know! Here's a clip!**[/I] Peggy said and it went into a clip of Amber running away from student dressed up like zombies, Amber looked really scared and she was screaming and fled out the door of the school frightened…what happened…

"I thought we cancelled that plan?" Hida whispered to me and I just looked at the screen with my mouth agape, absolutely confused at what I was watching, when the announcements were over the speaker called overhead.

[i]**Will Selene Arten come to the office please.**[/i] My heart dropped along with my jaw, and I heard the students say their 'ahs' and 'oohs' with giggling and gossiping, I gulped and got up, Hida, Ally and Bri looked shocked and confused just like myself, Hida also looked angry, we were being set up!

Castiel was in the hallway and he looked furious. "What the **** is going on?" he said and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm thinking one of those zombie extra students went ahead with the plan anyhow…" I sighed. "I'll handle this." I said and Castiel stood up from the wall he leaned against.

"No way, we were in this together! I'm not letting you take the blame for this! It was my idea anyway!" he said and I smiled, Castiel could be a big softy when he wished to be.

"It's fine Castiel, I'll just try and explain things to Ms. Nusbaum and hopefully…hopefully she'll believe me, if not then fine, I can handle it." I said and Castiel groaned.

"NO!" he yelled. "No way! Why the **** would Amber only rat you out? I was the one who was supposed to lure her there, and Nathaniel was in on it too he knew it was a trap he supplied the key, we were ALL in on this, you can't do this Selene!" he hollered and I looked down sadly, I was a little shocked to hear Castiel call me by my name and not by Shorty but he was being serious and I knew he was just as upset about this as I was after all he looked out for me like a big brother and now I was in trouble, of course he'd be mad.

"Castiel, I know! But right now one of us, myself, needs to go in there and explain the situation, and hopefully none of us will get blamed." Castiel let out an irritated grunt.

"Whatever but if something goes wrong, I'm going to kick all their *****!" he said and I chuckled before continuing to the principal's office.

When I got there Amber was there fuming at the mouth, I took a seat and waited for Ms. Nusbaum to go in for the kill.

"Ms. Arten I hear that you're the brain of this little charade." She said coldly and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"She is! She even called me last and told me!" Amber said and Ms. Nusbaum looked to Amber with an annoyed expression.

"Ms. Rosewood, you are not helping your case." She said and turned to me again. "Now, you called Ms. Rosewood here and told her there was a trap happening at the school which by the way should have been close, how did you get the key and why if you were planning this ridiculous revenge did you call Ms. Rosewood last night and warn her of such things?" Ms. Nusbaum said just as irritated as when she was talking to Amber maybe a little more so.

"Well, I stole the key from Nathaniel, he didn't know, I swapped his set of keys for an identical set. I called Amber because I decided not to go through with the plan, I thought revenge and being a bully was her game not mine, granted I thought of the plan and set it up, but in the end I told everyone to go home, and most did…I had no idea anyone still decided to go through with the plan." I said and Mrs. Nusbaum sighed.

"Give me the names of everyone that was there." She said grabbing a pen and paper. I sighed and looked down at my hands before looking Mrs. Nusbaum straight in the eye.

"I can't…I won't, my friends aren't guilty of this and I don't know who is." I said, feeling brave for standing up to the principal who was now giving me a death glare.

"[i]Ms.[/i] Arten if you want to get out of this you [i]will[/i] tell me those names." She threatened and I held my head high.

"I said no. We aren't guilty, I don't know who is and I don't want to give you the wrong names." I said calmly and she looked like she was going to blow a fuse, boy this woman was held on a short leash.

"Suspension, two weeks!" Amber smirked and crossed her arms with a cocky look on her face.

"Ha." She said and Mrs. Nusbaum glared at her.

"And [i]you[/i] if you don't want your *** in trouble then you'll be quiet! Now out! Both of you!" she yelled and Amber glared at Mrs Nusbaum before putting her nose in the hair and walking out like the prissy girl she was, I got up and headed towards the door before turning to the principal again.

"I didn't do it. It was my ideas but I didn't go through with it…and I'm sorry for what happened to Amber." I said and left, Nathaniel was outside the door and now talking to Amber.

"Why didn't you accuse all of us? We were all to blame!" he yelled at his sister and she crossed her arms.

"You want me to rat on you!? Ha, it wasn't your idea, you aren't smart enough for that, I have to get to the base of the problem." She said and glared at me before walking away and Nathaniel looked like he'd just been slapped in the face, I sighed and walked over to Nathaniel.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"No…but I'll live." He said and looked at me with a sad smile. "What happened?" he asked and I looked away.

"Nothing good." I said wistfully. "I got suspended for two weeks because I wouldn't give out any names." He sighed and let his head lean against the lockers.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shrugged.

"It's not your fault, but I'm going to find out whose it is." I said and he nodded.

"Real class detective, Selene Arten." He said sarcastically making me chuckle and pull down my invisible news cap.

"You got it." I said and started heading down the hall with Nathaniel by my side.

"So you heading out now?" he asked and I nodded.

"I guess, she didn't say I could stay and finish out the day either and I don't really see the point…" I said sadly and Nate nodded.

"I can't believe this happened, you even tried to warn my sister and she didn't listen, and now those kids that didn't listen to you will be in big trouble once we find them." He said and I smiled slightly.

"You planning on helping me find them?" he smiled.

"Of course, all detectives need a partner." He said and I grinned.

"Well alright detective Rosewood." I said chuckling slightly before stopping at my locker.

I opened it and a note fell out. "Can you get that for me Nathaniel?" I asked and he nodded picking up the note and handing it to me. I looked at what the front said.

[i]*To Selene,

From, Anonymous*[/i]

I looked to Nathaniel and shrugged, I decided not to open it just yet; I'd wait till I got home.

"I'll read it later." I said with another shrug and Nathaniel mimicked the motion as I grabbed my bag putting it over my head so it hung around my shoulder so it wouldn't fall off as I focused on using my crutches. I said goodbye to Nathaniel and headed home, when I got there my aunt looked at me with a quirked brow.

"Got something you want to tell me?" she said and I sighed.

"I got suspended for something I didn't do, granted the ideas were mine but I didn't participate in the revenge on Amber. I may dislike her but I decided not to stoop to her level, Mrs. Nusbaum wanted the names of the people involved and I refused to give her the names of my friends who also didn't participate in the plan, it's a bunch of students I don't know and who hate Amber. Satisfied?" I asked and she smiled with a curt nod.

"Am now, I'm so proud of you girly! It was a good plan though! And I'm proud of you that you wouldn't rat out your comrades, your momma raised a good girl." She said and I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Yeah…" I said and she hugged me and kissed my temple. "Now I just have to find out who did it and prove my innocence" I said and she smiled.

"Designer or detective? I don't know." She said with a big grin on her beautiful features as she hugged me tightly, I pushed her away playfully.

"I'm going to my room now." I said with a slight chuckle and she just waved me off before getting back to what she was doing.

When I got into my room, I laid on my bed and pulled off my bad pulling out that note, I was curious to what it read, but even more so wondering who anonymous was. Opening the note, I noticed a delicate beautiful script and smiled, whoever it was had gorgeous handwriting.

_[i]***Dearest Selene,_

_I'm writing to you to let my feelings be known, it's…a difficult train of thought to make known as my emotions are often left hidden in the shadows…but seeing you brings light to my emotions and it seems I can't hide anymore…for one thing it'd be much too painful. I can't say I've never loved, but I've never felt these emotions for any other soul…so I suppose I'm saying I never loved another soul like I do you…_

_Forgive my bluntness, but I can't seem to stop thinking about you, however I don't consider this a bad thing in fact…I rather enjoy thinking of you, but I suppose that's trite of me and I apologize but every time I think of you I seem at a loss for any coherent thought or words, I'm simply a blundering fool whenever I'm near you, or so it feels._

_Every time I look into your angelic I feel even more so bumbling, those beautiful topaz eyes of yours release so much warmth and affection, you've lost so much already…I see that sadness that lingers within the depths of your eyes, and it breaks my heart, all I wish to do is make that suffering go away…_

_I've never met anyone like you, you have a strong heart, a beautiful passion and talent that it seems you've misplaced, I can see all that when I look into your eyes, I can see…and feel that pain, I may not have experience anything like it myself but I can feel your sorrow, your passion…your strength, it's all there and all that emotion touches my own soul, and all I desire to do is make your pain disappear, to comfort you when you need, to care for you like no one else…to love you…I laugh at myself when I say those three words, simply because I've never meant more…and honestly that frightens me, but it also makes me…skittish._

_And that smile…whenever I see it my heart beats a mile a minute, whenever I see your euphoria it feels me with my own, to see you smile is like seeing the sun shine for the first time, it feels me with delight that you can smile about something, that you can still find happiness in little things, it gives me hope that you can one day express all that sadness to someone, whether it's me or another soul, I'm just glad you can find something to brighten your day, even if it's not me who does it._

_I'm not ready to tell you who I am…I'm still too scared I suppose, I knew I couldn't lie about my feelings any longer especially to you, but I'm far too timid to admit who I am yet, forgive me for that please…I know this may seem awfully sudden to you and I apologize for that, honestly I'm starting to regret this letter, I feel nervous already…but I'm determined to let my feelings be known to the one girl who makes me feel like no other girl ever has and I had to express…just how much it is…that I adore you. _

_Yours,_

_Anonymous.***[/i]_

I had tears in my eyes as I read the letter, I'd never had anyone write me a love letter before, unless it was from my family…I'd never…had anyone feel these feelings for me before…it made my heart feel constricted but beat faster than it ever had, I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed re-reading the letter and hugged it to my chest, I smiled and wiped away my joyful tears and looked over the letter again, I bit my lip and grabbed a tack hanging the letter up on my wall, my very first piece of personalization in my room.

"Thank you." I said smiling at the letter, whoever sent it…I was grateful for his words, them in itself comforted me and made me feel special…and I'd forever be grateful and maybe one day he'd show himself…I keep telling myself I'm not interested in guys and honestly I wasn't I mean except for Leigh…wait…what? Leigh? I don't know why I thought that, heh silly thoughts…I bit my lip at said silly thoughts and shook my head and sighed thinking maybe this mystery guy could change my mind about a few things.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**_Playing Sherlock_

During my suspension I tried to think just who had it out for me…it wasn't any of my friends I knew that for sure, so who was there that…inevitably betrayed me, I was smart enough to have everyone right their name on a signup sheet when they entered the revenge business, unfortunately there was a lot of people I didn't know on the list that could have it out for me…I wanted to know who the revenge hungry guy was that yelled at Rosa and me that night, but he was already covered in makeup that I had no idea who it was, not that I would have if he was out of makeup…I sighed and flipped through the list before throwing my head back in defeat.

"Still no luck?" I shook my head no as it hung over the back of my chair and as I waved Rosa in. "We'll find whoever framed you, because I want their head just as much as you do!" Rosa chuckled and I mimicked the action, or more like laughed with a slight scoff, being suspended for something I didn't do was low…I was happy when Rosa brought my homework to do so that I didn't get too far behind in the lesson when I returned.

"As far as I know I haven't made any sure fire enemies here…except for Amber and her posse but that's beside the point, Amber wouldn't plan out revenge on herself…unless she really is as dumb as hair color implies. However I never believed in the banality." I informed Rosa and she nodded before motioning for me to give her the list of names, and I did. She shook her head in exasperation as she looked them over.

"Wait a second!" Rosa yelped as she looked at a name. "Okay so you see this name right here." She said turning the paper so I looked at it.

[i]C. Daisy Junette[/i]

"Yeah what about it?" I asked confused. "Would this chick have it out for me?" I asked and Rosa smirked.

"The [i]real[/i] question is does she have it out for Amber? Daisy is a moniker don't you see?" Rosa squealed bouncing up and down on my bed and I looked at her bewildered, still not getting at what she was getting at.

"Okay…? And?" I asked and Rosa let out a hefty sigh with a big grin on her face.

"There is this girl at my school, our school, and she used to go by Daisy all the time when we were younger, we grew up together, anyway her last name is Junette, and today she's one of Amber's [I]BEST[/I] minions! Don't you see! This person must have it out for you, but question is if she's friends with Amber…why did she proceed with the plan? To get back at you? Or to get back at Amber?" Rosa thought curiously and I bit my lip.

"So what's this girl's real name?" I asked and Rosa smiled.

"Capucine Daisy Junette, she used to be my friend till Amber brainwashed her, but she'd always go by Daisy when she was younger because she wanted to be 'a flower'" Rosa did air quotes making me chuckle. "But now everyone knows her as Capucine as that's her first name! It's brilliant! I mean why would Capucine betray Amber by going through with the plan, why was she even there? And why if she was there not follow protocol?" Rosa asked and I chuckled.

"Looks like I'm not the only detective in the house." I joked and Rosa smiled confidently feeling good about herself right about now. "So we need to talk to this Capucine chick and see why she'd betray her head honcho." I said and Rosa nodded.

"Exactly!" she said and jumped off the bed. "I'll ask her to meet me after school at the park tomorrow, go there and we can interrogate her then!" Rosa said practically kipping out of the room with excitement and I shook my head in amusement before looking back down at the name.

"That was really stupid of you Capucine." I said with a smirk before turning on my computer and looking her up, I found her Facebook and started looking through it, there were pictures of her Amber, Li and Charlotte, there was comments and links to Amber, heck everything this girl did was somehow related to Amber! So why would she be at school on the night of her planned revenge? I bit my lip in contemplation and grabbed my coat heading out of the apartment and towards the clothing shop.

When I got there Leigh was with a girl talking about what would look better on her, I hobbled over and looked at the choices. "I think the darker would make your eyes pop more." I said and the girl look up at me with a slightly irritated look.

"Oh really? Thank you…Leigh what do you think?" she said flirting, now I knew why she gave me the glare, poor Leigh he seemed so awkward in that situation.

"Uh the darker one like Selene suggested." He said and pulled it out for her, the girl gave him a flirty smile and traced her hand down his arm.

"Thanks handsome." She said and they charged it up and the girl pulled out something from her bra and handed it to Leigh, he reluctantly took it and said goodbye, on the way out the woman glared at me and stuck her nose in the air as she left.

"Well…remind me never to give fashion advice again when the customers only come in to flirt with you." I teased and he blushed rubbing a hand behind his neck in embarrassment. "I'm only teasing Leigh." I said with a sincere smile and he returned it.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked and I smiled giving a slight chuckle.

"What am I no longer aloud to just visit you?" I asked and he blushed looking away.

"Uh no I suppose not." He said as I walked over to the counter. "What's on your mind?" he asked and I sighed.

"Well Rosa and I are close to figuring out who framed me, granted it won't make up for the school I've already lost, but at least I can try and figure out who did it to clear my conscious." I said and he chuckled slightly as he wiped down the counter.

"So who's your leading suspect?" he asked and I let out a deep breath and pulled out a picture I printed off of the girl known as Capucine.

"This chick right here." I said handing him the photo and he chuckled.

"Capucine?" he asked and I quirked a brow.

"Another of your admirers?" I joked and he blushed shaking his head.

"Uh no, she's a regular in here, comes in every weekend to see what's new, and I mean I suppose yeah she does flirt somewhat, but that's beside the point, she's one of Amber's puppets, anything Amber tells her to do she does." He said and I nodded pursing my lips in thought.

"Then why would she be at the plan to get revenge, it makes no sense." I said with a sigh and Leigh mimicked it.

"I don't know..." he said and put his head in his propped up hand that lay on the counter. "But whatever it is, I hope you find out who framed you." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Leigh." I said and bit my lip. "Well I should…" I started to say I should go, but the fact is I really wanted to stay. "Actually do you need any help?" I asked and he smiled.

"Actually I might, I've been working on this new set of clothes, it was actually inspired by some of your designs that I saw in your notebook." He informed me and my heart flipped in my chest, he'd liked my designs so much that he…he…I hugged him and at first he was surprised but eventually hugged back.

"Thank you." I said smiling into his chest and I could hear his heart's pitter patter, it escalated making me smile that I wasn't the only one with a rapidly beating heart, I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "Really…thank you." I said and he nodded, but when I looked into his eyes it seemed all he could focus on…was me…Leigh slowly leaned in and I slowly leaned up when the bell signaled and Leigh and I quickly jumped apart, I was having a hard time figuring out what just about happened.

"I-I should go." I said and started towards the door, Leigh put a hand out to stop me but eventually he lowered it feeling defeat, he looked back up again when the customer who'd interrupted us started asking him about something…Leigh looked after Selene and when she got to the door she turned back to see him, both with sad expressions on their lonesome faces, both hearts hurting…

The next day I was still trying to process what had happened between Leigh and I, I was so confused, my thoughts were jumbled, my heart hurt, everything didn't make sense anymore…Had Leigh been the one who sent that letter? I smiled slightly at the thought, if he had been that would make my day, my week, my month, my year, my life!

I mean I had sort of started to feel a connection with Leigh even before I received the letter and when I got it, it made me want to start thinking about boys again and the first boy to come to my head…had been Leigh…god this was so…new…I'd never felt like this before, not even when I [i]was[/i] interested in boys back before my family died, so it's all so new for me.

"Something on your mind?" I turned my head to Raine who looked at me with a smirk, and I shrugged.

"I guess." I said and she nudged me.

"Come on kid, tell me all about it, we used to talk about everything." She said suddenly a sad expression on her face and I sighed before giving her a small smile.

"It's about a boy." I said and she instantly cheered up, jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly.

"Really? Is it Leigh?" she asked and my face dropped.

"What?" I said and suddenly her expression fell.

"It's not about Leigh?" she asked and I was still awe shocked that she could tell it was about Leigh.

"H-How, w-why w-would you think i-t's about him?" I said and her grinned returned and she jumped excitedly again.

"Oh My God! It [i]is[/i] about Leigh, YESS!" she said happily, absolutely ecstatic about the fact it was Leigh on my mind, I still wanted to know what the heck was going on that she knew…I mean sure she was my best friend and she usually knew everything I was thinking but was it that fluffing obvious that I had feelings for the shop keep? "Yes." Raine said as if knowing my thoughts.

"It's totally obvious, everyone, I repeat [i]everyone[/i] knows that you and Leigh like each other, we wondered how long it'd take for you two to figure it out! Well more so you, Leigh figured it out a while ago. He admitted it to me at your belated birthday party." She said feeling above it all, like she knew everything…which I guess in this case she kind of did…except for the almost kiss.

"E-Everyone k-knows?" I said feeling a blush come upon my pale features and Raine grinned wider.

"Yep, Rosa, Lysander, Auntie! Everyone!" she said and my jaw dropped.

"Auntie and Rosa know? B-but, I mean h-how? W-why? W-what?" I stuttered feeling very nervous and like I'd been ganged up on without actually being ganged up on…like there was some kind of plot against me…or for me…depending on how I wished to look at it. "I can't believe this…" I said because I really couldn't…

"Yep, so what's up chicki, what is your thoughts thinking, or are they just finally processing your feelings for him?" she asked and I gulped.

"W-Well…" I was almost reluctant to tell Raine that Leigh and I almost kissed because she'd just get even more excited and tell everyone else…but she was my best friend so…I felt obligated to tell her. "W-We um…we almost…k-kissed." And said and she squealed.

"Why only almost what the **** happened!?" she exclaimed and I gnawed at my lip and let out a sigh.

"Because he had a customer come in and that annoying little bell rang out and…and we broke apart." Raine grumbled.

"Stupid customer! Ruining a perfectly awesome moment, grr" she growled and I smiled slightly letting out a sigh.

"Maybe it was for the best…" Raine flicked me.

"Don't you dare say that, you and Leigh, oh my goodness, you guys are practically made for each other, I've talked to him a lot since I've been here and I've seen you two together, you guys are adorable together, just because one sour apple ruined a moment doesn't mean that all the good apples are pointing towards something good…or something like that what I'm trying to say is don't let one bad moment ruin what is so clearly obvious and meant to be, okay?" I looked to Raine and blushed slightly.

"I just…I feel so embarrassed, I mean I'm nervous and scared and...I don't know what to do." I admitted honestly and Raine smiled and looked ahead.

"Well there is Rosa let's talk to her about it, I mean she could help right?" Raine asked and I quickly started waving my hands no.

"Absolutely not! We can't tell Rosa, I mean…Leigh is her ex-boyfriend that's…I mean wouldn't that be weird?" I asked skeptically and Raine patted me on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"Are you kidding girl? She's been rooting for you two since they broke up!" Raine informed me and I chuckled heading over to Rosa who was waiting for Capucine to show up.

"Let's just keep it between us for now, okay? You should let Leigh tell her…if he tells anyone…" I said and Raine sighed.

"Fine, have it your way girly, but I'm telling you she's all for Leigh and Selene." She said nudging me and I playfully glared at her as we approached Rosa. "Hey Sexy, any sign of Capucine yet?" Raine asked and Rosa shook her head.

"Not yet." Rosa said with a pout. "But she'll show I made it so she couldn't refuse." Rosa said confidently with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Absolutely!" she said and that's when a girl in a cute strapless pink dress and a jean jacket showed up, she had short blonde hair and pretty green eyes. "There she is." Rosa said as Capucine walked over to us her hands behind her back.

"What am I doing here?" she asked and Rosa stepped up to her with her own arms crossed.

"Why were you at the plan for revenge on Amber?" She asked

"Especially if you're so keen on Amber." I said stepping up.

"Yeah and did you frame Selene?" Raine asked and Capucine sighed a small smirk on her face.

"I guess you'll never know." She said and started to walk off, but Rosa grabbed Capucine's arm.

"You [i]will[/i] tell us what we want to know. Or we'll tell Amber that you were at our little plan for revenge." Capucine huffed and turned to Rosa with a glare.

"Like she'll believe leeches like you!" she seethed and Rosa smirked crossing her arms.

"I'm sure the video cameras around the school will spot you just fine, and lucky us we're friends with some people who can get them for us!" Rosa threatened and Capucine froze, scared now.

"You wouldn't." she said trying to keep her ground and I crossed my arms.

"We would, now answer our questions." I said coldly wanting answers.

"Ugh fine!" she said giving in making me smile slightly. "I was there to get back at [i]you[/i] and Amber." She said glaring at me and I quirked my brow.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked a little irritated.

"Because stupid, I want Leigh!" My eyes went wide and I looked to Rosa who was chuckling slightly, or trying to hide her smile and when I looked to Raine she was doing the same thing.

"B-But, I-I…B-But I-I'm not w-with Leigh." I stuttered out and Capucine glared at me.

"No, but it's clearly obvious that he likes you and you like him! Well [i]I[/i] want him." Capucine growled.

"W-Why did you never go after Rosa then?" I asked curiously.

"Are you kidding, one it was stupidly obvious she was interested in girls and two I stopped being her friend, but he's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you, and that is not okay with me." She simmered and my mouth hung agape, I was utterly shocked, why had everyone noticed how he looked at me except for me, why had everyone known that we….that w-we…well you know….liked each other? I mean why was it so obvious to others and not to me!? I looked to Rosa who suddenly sobered up and crossed her arms.

"That's why you stopped being my friend? And what do you mean stupidly obvious?" she yelled and Capucine just smirked deviously before returning her glare to me.

"And don't pretend you don't like him, I saw that almost kiss too!" she fumed and I gulped looking to Rosa who's mouth hung agape.

"ALMOST KISS? WHAT? REALLY? OH MY GOD THAT'S AWESOME!" she squealed and I laughed nervously.

"What do you mean you did it to get back at Amber?" Raine asked out of the blue and I suddenly realized that Capucine had said me and Amber…but why? Why Amber?

"Yeah why Amber?" I asked looking away from Rosa who was still hooked on the almost kiss.

"Because she's a big ugly bully, that's why! She thinks she's all that, that she's the queen B; well let her be warned that there will be another!" she said sticking her nose in the air indicating herself, and Rain, Rosa and I all looked at each other before chuckling, making Capucine glare at us with such intensity.

"Just you watch, and I [i]will[/i] have Leigh by my side!" she said and started to walk away with furious movements.

"Well that was entertaining!" Rosa laughed. "And tell me about this almost kiss, come on come on come on!" she squealed and I gave another nervous and somewhat scared shaky laugh.

"N-Nothing." I said and started walking away, letting out a breath trying to get away from telling her about it, it was still awkward for me to tell Rosa that I had a crush on her ex-boyfriend and that we had a moment…I was just too scared…

"Well Selene Arten, we've just figured out who framed you, how do you feel!?" Lorraine said holding up an invisible microphone and doing a voice of a reporter of some sort and put the invisible microphone in my face, making me chuckle.

"Well Lorraine, I got to say I feel pretty dang good except for the fact that I can't really prove it!" I said in the same announcer voice she used and Lorraine smirked.

"Rosa deary did you get it?" She asked and I looked to Rosa confused and she pulled out a tape recorder.

"Every word." She said with a devious smirk on her face and I hung my mouth agape in awe.

"You got it all on tape?" I said happily and my two best friends nodded and I fist pumped. "Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Come on maybe I can get out of my suspension a week early!" I said happily ready to be back at school already.

"Sounds good let's go Sherlock!" Rosa said putting arm around me as she walked slowly trying to keep pace with my limping, Raine mimicked Rosa and put an arm around me.

"We did so good!" Raine said and I smiled, I had the best friends in the world, and we made some pretty good detectives, it was only a shame that Nathaniel didn't get to help out all that much.


End file.
